Unexpected Summer Sparks
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Graduation is over,and the gang has a nice long three months of relaxation before college. But anything can happen,including unexpected sparks flying...Sequel of 'Sparks Fly'(Completed)
1. The recap

**HEY GUYS READY FOR PART TWO?! So yeah,I'm still working on Love is a Secret Poison,which isn't going so good,and plus my mind was still stuck on this. And let's face it,I can write more Mortal AU way better. So anyways,for all the lovelies who stayed with me for the entire story,Sparks Fly,I really appreciate it. And for the newbies here,I suggest you read the first story,as this will give you major spoilers. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU.**

 **lol I'm joking.**

 **no I'm not.**

* * *

 _Previously,in Sparks Fly..._

"Woah,I didn't know your mom was into gardening!"

"Yeah well,she's a strange one."

We were sitting on the backyard porch and staring at the flowers blossomed along the grass. Like in Central Park,she leant on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her.

"It feels weird,you know," she said after a long silence "knowing that nothing horrible is going to happen to me,no more blackmail,no more abuse...it seemed unrealistic."

"You'll get used to it," I told her "to me,it seems unrealistic that I actually managed to talk to you without fainting."

She laughed softly and stared into my eyes. Her green irises were changing colors like they always do,sometimes Persian blue,sometimes a hint of grey,like a sea in moving motion,reflected colors from the Sun.

Well,I guess it makes sense. She calls me Sunboy after all.

"Well believe me,it's all realistic,but it seems like a dream...and I'm scared that I'll wake up and nothing ever happened. It seems to good to be true." She finished slowly. I squeezed her gently,rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Well guess what? You dreamt,and then you woke up to see that your dreams came true." I told her. She broke into a smile and we kissed.

"So...want to head out?"

"I'm glad you asked."

oOoOoOoOo

 _Ending of 12th grade,two years later..._

 _"_ SHA BOO YA PEEPS! COLLEGE,HERE WE COME!" Thalia cheered. We all cheered along with her,and Leo let loose a load of confetti,which sugar coated us all. Jason brought in a tray of glasses with a red juice in it.

"Oooh,is that red wine? Dude,you hit the spot!" Leo grinned.

"It's cranberry juice Valdez,and we're still not legal to drink."

"Won't stop me!"

My name is Penny Jackson. My life is pretty crazy and believe me,the starting of high school was torture,but I enjoyed the end a lot. It's a long story but let's just say,these were the best two years of my entire life. Oh yeah,I'm eighteen years old and today was the day we graduated,so obviously,the prom is waiting for us in a few hours.

"Here's the cake!" Piper sang,bringing in a large box. Percy frowned.

"Is it blue?"

"No Jackson,it isn't. But it's got blue frosti-"

"NOBODY TOUCHES THE FROSTING!"

"Gods,he's still a nine year old boy." Annabeth sighed. Percy grinned and put an arm around her.

"But you obviously still love me right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled wearily, "Yes,I do Seaweed Brain."

"Get married already." Thalia muttered.

"Well girls,you know what this means right?" Piper asked. We exchanged looks.

"SHOPPING!"

The boys groaned,and Apollo put down his cup,making an irritated noise. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Oh,quit whining Sunboy! It's just gunna be us girls and besides,it's our last prom! We have to make an impression!"

"I mean,couldn't you just go in jeans and a shirt?" He asked "I mean,you look hot in that."

"I know that Apollo,but hey! A girl needs to get read of the jeans once in a while! Okay that came out wrong." I frowned,going red. Leo winked at me.

"Aww,my baby's growing up and making sex jokes!" Leo cooed. Apollo frowned.

"She's _my_ baby,so back it."

"Get married already." Thalia muttered.

Gods,the years have flown by so fast. I could still remember the day I met Apollo,the day we kissed...it all seemed like a sweet memory...and now we were already going to college in about three months. It felt surreal. What if we get married? No,no I just did _not_ just think of that. That did _not_ happen.

"So,cheers to a new...uh..." Piper stammered.

"A new life!" Percy grinned "Oh blue food and college and blue soda-"

"Yeah yeah,we get it."

We all tapped our cups together,and I never felt so alive. Well,actually I have. But it seemed like I didn't know the meaning of fear anymore. It all feels like some stupid nightmare I had had a long time ago. These summer holidays were going to be the best ever.

* * *

 _Once again,pictures of the dresses are up on my Instagram..._

* * *

"Choose wisely girls," Piper told us. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Oh,shut up Pipes. And pick out a dress for me fast."

"Give it some cleavage" I giggled "get all the guys what they've been missing these past years." Thalia smirked at me.

"Just because you want cleavage doesn't mean I need it too."

"Well,I'm sorry if you're jealous of what I want."

"Oooh,snap." Annabeth whistled. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You got guts Sassy."

"They don't call me the Sass Queen for nothing."

"Check this out!" Piper exclaimed,pulling out a coal black dress that hung on the shoulders and was mermaid styled. Thalia grinned.

"Jackpot."

"Hey,Pipes,you can try out this one." I said,pulling out a dress that was sleeveless,with a mix of pink and white,reminding me of the petals of a flower. Piper smiled and took it.

"Nice one."

"So what about this guys?" Annabeth asked nervously,pulling out a shoulder-hung sea green dress like my eyes. It had floral designs of blue all over it. I grinned.

"Percy'll do his nut."

"Hey Jackson,check this out." Thalia whistled,pulling out a sea green dress that matched my eyes perfectly. It was a strapped dress,which hugged the body and was a bit proofed down like how a princess's is. I stared at her in wonder as I took the dress from her.

"Since when did you have a good sense of style Grace?"

"I'm naturally talented,don't look to surprised."

"So,why don't we try them out,and then I'll pay huh?" Piper asked. We all nodded. We already knew not to argue with her about paying. For years we've been trying to tell her that we deserve a chance to repay her,but she never listens.

"Oh but just a thing," I added "Nobody show each other how we look in them until today evening."

We all nodded and made our way to the dressing rooms.

.

"Well,that was easier than I imagined." Annabeth mused,as we opened the doorbell with our bags full of dresses,as well as other accessories. Percy and Nico,who were lounging on the couch watching TV,stared at us,then walked forward and took our bags.

"Wow,this is a lot." Nico muttered,taking Piper's and my bags. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm normally not the shopping type,but I couldn't resist."

"So can I see it?" Percy asked Annabeth,who flicked his nose playfully.

"No."

"But..I need a matching tie!"

"It's green,that's all I'm saying."

"Where's Apollo?" I asked Nico. He pointed up.

"Upstairs in Jason's room."

"Thanks." I told him,then walked past them and up the stairs,gulping. I've wanted to tell him for about two whole weeks but I've just been so nervous. I didn't know whether if he would accept to believe it,but I couldn't keep it forever. I walked up to Jason's room and knocked.

"C'min."

I opened the door. Apollo was sitting on his bed and Jason on his desk table. They smiled at me.

"Shopping done?" Jason asked. I nodded.

"Yup. Um..Apollo,can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be back dude." Jason said,getting up and giving me a parting smile before leaving. I walked in and gently closed the door behind me. He stood up. I could see confusion and a little fear in his expression. I didn't blame him. This felt like we were about to break up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah,everything's fine. It's just..I wanted to tell you sooner. But well.." I felt a little news,but it was probably nothing to what Apollo was feeling. He took my hands.

"My dad...he-he wanted me to come over to Paris and even,well,arranged the plane for it."

Silence.

"Okay.."

"And um..he wanted me to come for the first month of summer break. I-I'm supposed to be leaving in a few days. I-I wanted to tell you sooner but well,I was scared."

"Hey," he cupped my face in his hands "You don't have to be,and you should've come clean before."

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not blaming you Sweetheart! I would probably feel the same way."

"So..is it okay..if I go?" I asked,looking up at him cautiously. He smiled at me,but I could see that there was a little sadness in his eyes.

"Of course you can Penny,it's been a long time since you've seen your dad anyways."

Relief surged in my veins,and I jumped into his arms,kissing him happily "I love you."

"I love you too Sunshine." He chuckled,giving me a quick kiss on my nose. I giggled. As much as I was happy he wasn't upset (or at least wasn't showing it) I'll seriously miss him.

"You-you can manage,right?" I asked nervously,my smile fading a bit.

"Of course Penny,but I can't deny that I'll seriously miss you."

"I'll talk to you on the phone everyday. And even text. Okay?" I asked,tilting me head. He grinned at me.

"Okay. So..when's the flight?"

"On..on Monday." I muttered shamefully. It was Friday today,which meant that I only had three days with him,including today. He whistled.

"So we have far less time than I expected."

I smiled guiltily. "Yeah...I guess so.."

He kissed my forehead "So,you ready to go back down?"

"Mmm hmm."

He kissed me passionately,but I could tell he was trying to express everything he felt in it. I didn't blame him,because I was doing exactly the same. I wish I'd told him sooner,but the deed was done. This was gunna be a long month.


	2. The last prom

**Pernos Forever: Believe me,this story will have a lot of Penollo fluff that will make you begging for more. No harm :)**

 **FandomQueen713: wow,you're probably like,my most enthusiastic fan,don't stop,I love it! And yes,judging by what's going on so far,Dylan's gone. Judging by what'll happen in Paris,well,that's a chapter for later Hun;)**

* * *

I put my hair up in an elegant rose bun,letting a few strands come down. Piper had already done my makeup;lipstick,blush,eyeshadow,slinger and mascara. I remembered the first time I had been to a prom and smiled to myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe how much I had grown.

"Oh,you girls look simply stunning!" My mom grinned,tears in her eyes as she examined me. I felt my cheeks go red. Paul,aka Mr Blofis (or is it the other way around?) knocked on the door and peeked in.

"Knock knock?" I said before walking in.

"-simply beautiful,I'm so proud of you-" my mom continued,close to crying. Paul put an arm around my mom.

"Let her breath,Sally." Paul chuckled. Mom urgently wiped her eyes.

"My baby girl is all grown up..oh,pretty soon you'll get married-"

"Mom-"

"Have kids-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed,going a little red. She gently pulled herself out of Paul's arm and hugged me. It was a wonder that I was about a foot taller than her now. Had I grown that much? Let me tell you something;nothing really beats hugging your mom. I wrapped my arms around her,close to tears myself.

"You're growing up." She sobbed in my ear. I felt tears swarm my eyes.

"Mom,your going to make me cry." I muttered. She pulled back,wiping her face.

"Of-of course sweetie. You girls enjoy." She added waterly to my friends. Thalia nodded and grinned.

"Sure thing Sally."

With one last smile,she and Paul walked out. I looked down as Piper wrapped me up in a one arm hug around my shoulders. For some reason,I just wanted to cry.

"Hey,cheer up Frenchie. We're here for you." She said gently. I nodded,my throat burning.

"I can't believe I won't be seeing you guys for a month. A whole freaking month! And Apollo..."

"You told him?" Annabeth asked,her eyebrows pinched together. I nodded.

"Just this morning."

"Bet that was a shock for him." Thalia mused.

"It was,but he didn't show it." I shrugged "though I've grown so used to him over the past three years,it's suddenly hard to part from him even for a month."

"Come on kid,brighten up! Look,you've already promised that you two lovebirds would talk everyday. And we'll Skype you too! And make sure you don't hook up with any cute French guys-"

Annabeth quickly nudged him into silence. I was suddenly reminded of Anubis,whom I hadn't seen since I was sixteen. Long story short,I was in love with Anubis Black,my childhood best friend before I met Apollo.

"Thanks you guys." I smiled,ignoring what Thalia had said. Annabeth hugged us,then Thalia,and soon we were all group hugging.

"Alright alright,cut it out,now I'm gunna cry.." Thalia said,fanning her eyes. We all laughed as we heard the doorbell ring.

"That's them. Come on girls." I said,and nervously walked out of the room with them behind my heels. The door was open,and Apollo,Jason,Percy,Leo and Nico were all standing there in tuxedos. As predicted,all the boys's (minus Nico) jaws dropped when they saw us approaching. We all burst out laughing,including mom and Paul. I walked over to Apollo and closed his mouth. He blinked.

"You look..beautiful." He said breathlessly. I giggled.

"You don't look so bad yourself Solace."

"Uh..." Percy stammered,staring at Annabeth,who flicked his nose. He blinked.

"I'm Percy-wait what?"

Annabeth smirked at him,clearly amused by her boyfriend's expression. Nico and Thalia fist bumped while staring at us all,while Leo recorded everything. I have to say,Nico's and Thalia's friendship was super close. Those guys were like,the best boy-space-friend and girl-space-friend ever imagined.

"Now,you kids have fun!" Mom said shakily. Percy walked over and gave a hug to mom,nodded towards Paul and we all walked out.

.

The school really decked itself for graduation. The lights were dim,and there were salads,cupcakes,cakes,tarts,heck,even a giant chocolate fountain and strawberries for dipping. The only problem? The theme was Paris,France,which reminded me that soon I'd be leaving. I found my throat watering again,but I willed it down.

"Damn Annabeth,the Student Council really outdid itself." Thalia whistled next to me. Apollo seemed to recognise my discomfort about the theme,and he laced his fingers in mine.

"It'll be fine." He murmured,making me smile faintly.

But Thalia was right;it didn't look like a cafeteria at all. In fact,the floors and walls were al decks as a beautiful street in Paris. That didn't really help,but it kind of made me a bit homesick.

"Well,see you guys later." Percy winked at us,and he and Annabeth steered away. Likewise with Jasona me Piper. Thalia and Nico grinned at each other,as Leo brought out something that looked like a super gun out of his pack.

"Well,we won't keep you lovebirds," she winked "just don't be near the stage unless you'd like to see Daphne Rose get guacamole over her head."

And they all headed off.

"Reminds me of our first prom,remember?" He asked me. I smiled dreamily.

"It seems like some a dream. Everything was just so...crazy back then."

"Remember you kicking Dylan's crotch?" Apollo grinned. I burst out laughing.

"I remember that,and I'm glad he's gone."

Dylan's father lost most of the estate he owned in New York and was pressed with a huge fine and even sent to court for letting his son blackmail and sexually harm a girl.(Moi) After he was exposed,Daphne and Dylan started dating,but then within a month Dylan was dismissed from school and the family moved somewhere else. That was literally the best year ever.

"Me too. At least I don't have to worry that he's not going to hurt you anymore." He said,wrapping his arm around my waist. I fingered his collar,my smile fading a little. I couldn't stop thinking that I'd be leaving soon...back to the place where it all started..

"Hey," he said gently,taking my hands and squeezing it gently "It'll be fine. You deserve to spend some time with your dad too,you know."

I gave him a tiny smile,but I'm guessing that it didn't exactly reassure him that much. I felt my eyes start to burn. Without another second,he kissed me gently,sending soothing waves of comfort through my body. I felt a tear descend through my closed eyes. When he pulled back,he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"So m'lady,would you like to dance?" He asked in a dignified tone,which made me grin again. I remembered the first time we danced,back at Central Park. It was a story right out of a fairytale.

"Of course."

There were already a lot of couples slow dancing. We walked on the dance floor. I put one hand in his,and the other on his shoulder,while he held my hand and with his free hand,he put it on my hip. I rested my head against his chest,sighing. There was no more blackmailing,no more abuse,no more tears,no more Dylan Venti. I was safe.

.

"Leaves at about five in the morning,Monday."

"Want me to drop you off at the airport?"

"No thanks..it'll just be harder to..well..."

We were sitting on the steps of Goode High School. I've always kinda resented this place,but walking down the halls,looking at my locker,it was as if I had lost a best friend. It felt...weird. A feeling of loss was settling inside of me. I was growing up. I felt proud of myself,after everything that's happened to me these past few years.

He squeezed my hand,and I rested my head on his shoulder,closing my eyes. Before I knew it,tears were spilling out of my eyes. I tried hard to not let it fall,but he noticed.

"Penny.." He sighed,pulling me into a hug. Before I knew it,I was crying on his shoulder.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I was feeling. Fortunately,he seemed to understand. He kissed my forehead,whispering words of comfort in my ears.

"I love you." He whispered. I let loose a dry sob. I didn't exactly know why I was crying,but he didn't seem to care. His only priority was making me feel better.

"I love you too."

I wiped my eyes,sure that I was looking like the Loch Ness Monster,with makeup smudged all over my face. He pressed his lips on mine,and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders,savouring the moment. I wanted it to last forever.

"Want me to drop you home?" He murmured against my lips. I nodded.

"I'll just wash up a bit." I told him. He nodded,and holding up my dress,I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom,but to my surprise the girls were already there.

"She better back it or else-Penny? Girl,what happened?" Piper asked,frowning as she walked towards me. They probably assumed I was crying because of well,Apollo or something. I smiled,trying to shield my face from them.

"Ah,nothing guys. I-I was just talking with Apolo. You know,about me leaving and stuff...is it okay if I go home early? He's dropping me."

Annabeth nodded "Sure thing,but first-" she took out a few tissues from her purse "we better clean you up a bit."

I let them wipe off the smudged mascara and eye liner off of my face carefully. It's been four hours since prom started and I was getting sleepy.

"And,done. So we'll see you tomorrow Frenchie." She grinned,hugging me. I grinned.

"See you guys,but what were you all talking about when I came in? Something about someone backing it,or else-"

I was aware of Thalia staring at Annabetha me Piper,who both looked confused and unconcerned.

"Meh,that's nothing. You better get some rest." Annabeth smiled. I decided better of it and nodded,leaving the restroom and walking down the silent halls,my heels making the only sound. I walked down the steps but stopped when I saw a familiar girl talking with Apollo.

"-forget it Daphne,if you or your little friends lay one finger on my girlfriend,I swear that I will-"

Apollo suddenly caught me staring,and Daphne turned too. Head held high,she walked up the stairs in a dignified manner,though she tried tripping me on my way down. After she left,I walked down towards Apollo.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. He continued staring at the entrance of the school with distaste.

"Nothing Penny,it's all fine. You ready?"

"Yeah,but..what did she say to you?"

"The usual," he shrugged "date me not Penny,blah blah,she's so poor,blah blah I'm a bitch-"

I smiled,but I had the feeling he was lying. He took my hand and pulled out his car keys from his pocket.

"Come on,you look pretty beat."

"Totally." I yawned. He lead me to the parking lot and as soon as I got in the shotgun seat. He got in the driver seat and started the engine. He turned towards me and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked,smiling wearily.

"Because I love you."

.

I was feeling so drowsy Apollo had to literally get out and help me out,then took me home. Well even if I wasn't sleepy,he would've done that. On the table,I saw a note.

 _Gone out for dinner,will be back late. Enjoy the cookies in the kitchen :)~Kisses Mom & The Blowfish man_

"Blowfish man? You mean-"

"Yeah,Paul accepts the joke about his last name. He likes to call himself the Blowfish man to amuse us." I said,putting the note down "As much as I love cookies,I'm not really in the mood."

He nodded,smiling "You want me to stay here with you for some time?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on,I'll just go ch-change., I yawned. I went in my room and quickly changed into pyjama pants that were blue with brown spots on them and a plain brown shirt. I walked out,yawning as I took my bun off,my hair tumbling loosely on my shoulders.

"On second thoughts,maybe one cookie.." I muttered. He laughed gently as I went into the kitchen and quickly gobbled up a cookie.

"Come on." He lead me towards my bedroom,and he sat down. I sat down next to him,curling up and putting my head on his lap. He gently ran his fingers through my hair,making me smile.

"You-You'll call me everyday right?" I asked,referring to when I go to Paris.

"Oh course Sunshine." He bent down and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He muttered in my ear again. I wanted to reply,but I was already fast asleep.

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Mrs Solace's surprise

**GreekGeek0818: Better have extra cookies,just in case.**

 **LookAtMyCrazy: Hmm,interesting theory...**

 **LunaLovegood22022:YOU BET! ;)**

 **Guest: CHEERS!**

 **INTO DA STORY!**

* * *

 **Apollo**

I kept tossing and turning,unable to fall asleep. True,I was pretty beat up and sore from dancing and everything,but my mind was still bright awake. I can't believe that she's leaving in two days,and I wouldn't be seeing her for one month.

Ever since we met,I've always been protective of her. I always wanted to protect her from Daphne,Dylan..but I couldn't. And I hated myself for that. I felt stupid and powerless,until that fine moment when Dylan had to leave New York. That was the breath of life for me,and I could finally breath. He was out of the way for good.

.

"Wow,you look like a living zombie."

"Good morning to you too sis."

Will was literally asleep on the dining table,and Artemis sat down opposite to him,drinking coffee. She pushed a mug towards me and I took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"So...didn't sleep properly huh?"

"Nope."

"Because...of Penny?"

I nearly choked on my coffee "How did you-"

"She told me yesterday. She admitted that it was wrong of her to suddenly break it to you three days before she leaves,but.." She shrugged.

"I just don't like the idea of letting her go," I sighed ,I mean,Paris is her hometown,I know. But...that's the place where it all started."

Artemis nodded,not taking her eyes off of her coffee.

"Well,let's just hope the month goes fast." She said sympathetically "Besides,Anubis is super protective of her,her best friend. Maybe you should call him and talk or something."

I nodded wearily. Anubis was Penny's first love,and when she found out he was interested in someone else,her heart broke. And then she fell in love with Dylan,and he used her. I wasn't going to hurt her,never. She doesn't have any more feelings like that towards Anubis,but I felt a bit nervous for leaving her there for a month.

 **Penny**

I was still feeling pretty sore and sleepy as my eyes opened lazily. I rolled on my pillow,and closed my eyes,but I was still deep in thought. How was I going to leave him for a month? Well,at least I wasn't going to be living there permanently.

It took about half an hour,but I finally managed to roll out of bed and walk to the living room,yawning.

"Morning." I muttered to Percy.

"Morning." He muttered back,looking like he was going to fall back to sleep. He filled a chair next to him and I sat down.

"So,we need to t-t-talk." Percy yawned.

"Okay.."

He opened his mouth,then frowned "Okay,maybe we don't. But it's kind of about you going to Paris."

I sighed,putting my head on the table "I know. I'm seriously gunna miss you guys,and Apollo..." I pulled at my hair "I feel so guilty for telling him only yesterday."

"You suck."

"No need to remind me,thanks. Ugh,I have to pack.."

"I can help if you want. I'm just not touching your underwear."

"Deal."

.

"Well,clothes took less time than I expected." Percy muttered,flinging himself on my bed. I shrugged.

"Well,half of my stuff is already there,and dad would probably be getting a hundred dresses as we speak."

"Hmm."

I suddenly was under the expression that he was angry at dad for making me come to Paris instead of him. Well,Percy has never really seen dad,because he left along with me when we were just babies.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"If dad asked you to come too...would you?"

He turned towards me. Seeing me curious expression,he sighed and sat up straight. "Don't blame me for saying this,but no. I've always had the grudge against him,leaving mom and taking you too."

I nodded. I actually expected him to say just that,though I could tell that he was angry at dad for taking me away for a month. But at least he doesn't have to leave Annabeth for a month.

"How did Apollo take it?" He asked,changing the subject. I sighed.

"Well,he seemed a little surprised,and a little sad too...but he didn't take it heavily,thank the gods."

He nodded slowly. I closed the suitcase,feeling guilty.

"I just should've told him before,but I didn't want him to feel bad. Guess I've just made it worse."

"It'll be over soon."

I was grateful to him for supporting me,but I kept thinking of the aching inside of me when I have to turn my back on Apollo and board the private plane (yes,he's freaking rich) that I'm supposed to go in.

"Yeah well...what's for breakfast?"

.

"You guys-"

"You seriously need to take it Penny. After all,who's gunna entertain you when I'm not there?"

These idiots literally bought me about ten different phone colors,a bunch of T-shirts,headphones and a freaking drink from Starbucks. Man,I'm such a jerk. I shook my head.

"But this is way to pricey. Guys-"

But Thalia already unzipped my suitcase,stuffed everything in it and closed it,a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Done."

"I'm seriously going spoilt with your money." I told Piper,who simply winked.

"So! Any plans with Apollo?" Thalia grinned. I shrugged,looking down at my lap.

"Well,we plan on meeting tomorrow..but I don't know. We still haven't made any plans or anything."

Thalia frowned "Huh. Well,I don't blame him. He suddenly found out that his girlfriend is leaving for an entire month."

"Yeah.."

 **Apollo**

She hasn't even gone,and I'm missing her already. I wish I could go in some coma and reawaken at the end of the month to save the pain. What? Just saying.

"You could take her out for a dinner or something,on Sunday night." Artemis suggested. I plopped my forehead on the table.

"I've been dating her for three freaking years,and I'm still not good at planning dates."

"Glad to see that there's still some stupidity in you."

"Ah,shut up." I muttered as my phone buzzed.

 _Penny:Will be busy today,could we meet somewhere 2morrow?_

Obviously a yes,then I remembered that I only have one day with her. ' _Sure thing. Love you.'_

"I heard Dylan moved to Canada."

"What?" Will asked,jerking upwards at once. I smirked.

"Good morning to you too William."

Will chose to ignore me "But I thought he moved to India!"

"Well,it doesn't matter,because he's gone."

"You know,now that I think about it,it's because of Dylan that you and Penny met." Will said,looking at me.

"I know,but that's not an excuse for everything the jerk had done." I huffed. Will put his hands up in surrender.

"Never said it was brother."

Suddenly my phone rang,and I looked at the caller ID to see that it was mom. She went away on a business trip to Seatle a week ago. I got up.

"I'll be back." I told them. I turned around and entered the kitchen.

"Mom?"

' _Quick honey,I have no time. Go in my room,open my closet and look at the bottom drawer.'_

"Wha-uh,okay.." I muttered,apparently surprised and confused at this order,but I walked out of the kitchen without giving Artemis a look. I went up the stairs and entered mom's room,which was cold and dusty,giving a sad kind of look.

"In-in the closet? Which drawer?"

' _Bottom dear.'_

I opened the cupboard and opened the bottom drawer. When I say them,my eyes bulged and my jaw dropped open.

"Mom? What-are these _promise rings_?" I asked in amazement,taking out the two silver rings out,but the call already cut. There was a note under the rings too;

 _'You know what to do ;)~Mom_


	4. The last I Love You

**Lol,I bet you guys thought they were gunna get married right? No? Okay.**

* * *

I couldn't believe how fast the day went. I didn't want it to end,but the good thing is I'll be able to talk with Apollo. At the moment,I was busy washing the dishes with mom after dinner,while Percy cleared out the table.

"Why don't you check if your bags are packed sweetheart?" She said kindly. I was about to refuse and continue helping her,but then I remembered I'd probably have no time to do it tomorrow,so I nodded and headed off in my room.

Double checking everything (I just had a suitcase and a laptop bag) and making sure that there was nothing that was easily breakable,I zipped up my suitcase for the umpteenth time when I got a call from Apollo.

"Hey."

" _Heyyy,you doing fine Sunshine?"_

I smiled "Yep. Just checking my bags and stuff."

" _Kay. You free tomorrow?"_

"Yeah,why?"

" _Well,how about a date tomorrow evening?"_

I grinned "Sure! Where are we going?"

" _That's a surprise Penny,but dress casually,it's nothing fancy. Unless you want fancy?"_

"Wha-no! Honestly,anytime spent with you if perfect."

" _Well in that case,tomorrow will be perfect,"_ he said " _So I'll pick you up at six?"_

"Sounds good. Love you."

" _Love you too."_

I cut the call and sighed. At least tomorrow would be worth it. Yawning,I changed and got into bed,smiling to myself stupidly.

.

Mom was super hyper today,but not as much as how hyper the girls are when I told them that I was having a date with Apollo that evening. They literally wrecked the closet,clothes flying everywhere.

"You guys,relax!" I told them,unearth ending myself from a pile of clothes Thalia just threw on me. _I_ was actually the one who should be relaxing. My nerves were up high,and these guys were making them go even higher.

"How about this?" Piper asked,bringing out a knee length dress.

"He said dress casually. Look guys,I'll just wear these" I said hastily,grabbing a pair of Jean shorts with a light blue strapped crop top. Thalia grinned.

"Why didn't you show that to us before?"

I rolled my eyes and put the dress aside,piling up everything and stuffing it in my closet,slamming the door firmly. "You guys can make a huge mess when you want to."

"You bet!" Thalia grinned,making finger guns at me "anyways,nice choice of clothes Frenchie. He's gunna be head over heels."

"He already is." Annabeth said.

"Who's head over heels?" Percy asked,walking in. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Apollo."

" _What_?" Percy looked shocked "He's in love with _you_? But I thought he was dating Penny? That's it,I'm gunna-"

Annabeth quickly kissed him "Shut up Seaweed Brain,I meant that Apollo is head over heels in love with Penny."

"Oh, _that's_ true." Percy grinned,relaxing. I laughed.

"So judging by the mess I saw earlier,I guess that it's either World Mess-Up-Your-Room day,or Penny's going on a date."

"The second one." I replied quickly.

"Yeah well,it's obvious that you have to go on a date on World Mess-Up-"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"I will if you shut up _Sunshine_."

"Both of you cut it out." Annabeth snapped.

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison.

.

 **Apollo**

Before I could ring the doorbell,the door opened and someone came barrelling into me. Penny looked up,flustered. I grinned.

"Well hello there."

"Sorry,just thought of waiting in the front for you." She said breathlessly,but I had to say,she left me breathless. I took her hand and kissed it.

"Looking beautiful as always."

"You big flirt."

"I'm _your_ big flirt."

"I know that. Now come on,I wanna know where we're going!" She said enthusiastically,making me laughed.

"Alright then,let's go."

.

"No peeking!"

"I'm not! Now can I take my blindfold off?"

"Mmm,almost there-okay,now take it off."

She took it off eagerly and stared for a moment,her face expressionless. Central Park chose a perfect day to look beautiful for us today,the sky going a mix of pink,yellow,purple,blue and red. We were in our usual spot,the bench in front of the lake,but that wasn't just it. There was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket. For a moment,I was scared that she didn't like it,because she didn't even smile.

"Well um...it wasn't the best I could do but-"

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me "You are the best boyfriend ever."

We sat down,but we mostly just sat together and cuddled,more than ate the food I packed. I was reminded strongly of the first time we sat here under the stars. Then I took her home and that lead to our first kiss. Wow,it's been forever.

"Remember the first time we came here?"she asked,interpreting my thoughts perfectly. I wrapped an arm around her bare waist,bringing her closer.

"Seems like a million years ago." I nodded. She didn't reply,but snuggled up to me more comfortably.

"You're not mad at me right? For not telling you sooner?" She asked,looking up at me. Judging by the nervous look on her face,this question had been haunting her for sometime. I nuzzled my nose against hers.

"Of course not Penny."

She smiled weakly,then turned back to the lake,not saying a word.

"It feels weird," she muttered "and a little scary,considering that I have to go back to the place where it all began tomorrow."

"Well,just remember this. After a month,you'll be coming back to the place where everything finished. Well,something did start for you here." I added. She nodded without looking at me.

"You."

I smiled and kissed the back of her head,taking in the smell of her hair for as long as I could,knowing that I'll be missing it for a month "That makes sense,considering that you coming into my life literally meant my life was starting."

She turned towards me smiling,but my smile wavered as I saw her eyes fill with tears. I frowned.

"Penny.."

"I'm fine,I'm fine!" She laughed weakly,wiping her eyes "It's just that...well,I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sunshine." I said,gently wiping a tear that she had failed to wipe away "even while you're still here,I'm missing you."

We shared a short kiss,which made my tension waver and break a bit. For now,all I could think about was relaxing,with Penny in my arms under a perfect sunset. I know that most people don't end up staying with their High School sweethearts for more than a year,and surviving three years with her,I'm really lucky to have her in my life. Which brought my thoughts back to the rings mom left me.

I remembered them perfectly. They were beautiful platinum bands with the words ' _I love you'_ written inside. She probably must have bought it when me and Penny started dating,or she had it before that. Either way,they must've cost a fortune. Platinum isn't all that cheap.

"Apollo?" She asked. I snapped of of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Would you-I'm just randomly asking-would you ever love another girl?"

"No,never." I replied firmly,but then hesitated and broke into a smile "On second thoughts,I just might.."

She stared at me,but I leaned forward and whispered,"And she'll call you Mom."

She went furiously red,but giggled "Well,I'm pretty sure that she'll call you Dad."

We were indirectly telling each other we would get married,which lightened me up. There was no way she was refusing the rings...but what if she _did_ refuse it? Promise rings aren't exactly for marriage,but they're like promises to always stay together until engagement and even after that. We're like nineteen,the perfect age to give her one. But still,I remembered all the things she had gone through her entire life...would she be ready for it?

"I can't believe that we've known each other every since we were sixteen Apollo. _Sixteen_." She said in awe. I chuckled.

"And now we're nineteen. Three years,four including this one." I said. She smiled and held up the blindfold. A light breeze ignited,and I felt her shiver slightly. I took off my red plaid jacket and put it around her shoulders. She gave me a grateful look.

"Well,I don't know about you,but I've been pretty much blinded because I've never really noticed you around,even though you always used to come over to my house with Percy."

"But however,I think now _I'm_ the one being blinded-" I grinned "-by love."

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm _your_ dork,right?"

"Duh."

We shared one perfect kiss right then and there. It probably lasted for hours,maybe even days,years. And I didn't want it to end.

.

 **Penny**

As I lay down on my bed,I recounted everything that's happened today. Saying goodnight to him as he dropped me home had been really hard,but I know it'll be harder when I have to say bye to him from the airport. (He insisted that he drop me at the airport in the morning,despite my protests)

I hugged myself tightly in my blankets,pressing his jacket against my face. It smelt strongly of his cologne,making me smile but also creating a gaping hole inside of me. Eventually,the smell put me to a peaceful sleep.

.

I got up quietly and tip toes out of my room,rolling my suitcase out slowly because I didn't want to wake Percy up. Mom looked tired,yet close to tears. She gave me a tight hug.

"Do you have everything dear? Phone? Charger? Water bottle? Ticket?"

"Yes mom,I do,but no ticket remember? Dad lent his private jet."

"Of course dear,of course."

I suddenly remembered to do something,and I quickly dashed into my room. I pulled out my secret stash of blue cookies that I keep in a ziplock and took out a sticky pad a scribbled _'Miss u lil' bro ;)_ ' and stuck it on the ziplock. Then I tiptoed quietly into Percy's room(well,I didn't have to,because Percy can sleep through an earthquake) and put the ziplock on his desk. It was a wrench giving it to him,but I decided it was worth it. I quickly planted a kiss on his cheek and left,slowly closing the door behind me. I went back into the living room,my suitcase gone.

"He took it down in the car dear." She whispered. Nodding,I shouldered my bag and headed out to see Apollo shutting the hood of the car. I turned towards mom,who was in tears.

"I'll see you soon sweetie." She muttered on my shoulder,her voice shaky. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know you will mom. Take care of Percy for me."

She nodded feverishly,desperately wiping the tears away from her eyes. She gave me a kiss on the forehead,warming me up. With one last hug,I walked over to Apollo,who smiled at me.

"Ready Princess?"

"Yeah."

I got in shotgun and waved at mom,who was trying hard not to burst into tears. Pretty soon the engine started,and my house was no more than a speck away. I sighed sadly and leant backwards.

"It'll be fine." He told me,but he seemed to be comforting himself. I nodded.

It took us about half an hour to reach the airport. Since it was only 5:30am,there were not that many people. Plus,since it was a private jet,it had any timing it wanted. He rolled my suitcase out while I shouldered my bag and walked,my feet feeling like lead. It was literally completely empty,an eerie silence stretching amongst us.

"Penny Jackson?" A voice said,making us jump. A short man with a thin pencil mustache stood firmly. I remembered this dude,he was on the private jet from Paris to the US. One of my dad's butlers.

"Uh..yeah?"

"Patiently wait here,while I go tell de pilot zat you have arrived." He said stiffly in a French accent. I blinked.

"Oh uh..sure."

As he walked away,Apollo whistled "Nice mustache."

I giggled and turned towards him. This was going to be hard.

"Well,this is it." I shrugged,not sure of what to say. His eyebrows pinched together and he took my hands.

"Penny,I know that you really don't have anything to fear now,but please stay safe." He begged. I nodded.

"I will." I said with a faint smile. Nodding slowly,he squeezed my hands.

"Penny," he started slowly "remember how I said that I would never love another girl unless she's out daughter?"

"Well..yes."

"I didn't really mean to suddenly jump that onto you," he muttered "it was kind of stupid-"

"What? No! It-it was really sweet of you Apollo. Believe me,you haven't done anything wrong." I stammered,smiling at him. He put his forehead on mine. I could just imagine us having a child,or even children. He reached in his pocket and took something silver out.

He gently slipped it on my ring finger and whispered,"I love you Penny Jackson."

I looked at it,my eyes burning furiously. Then I looked at his finger,which had the same ring. "A-a promise ring?"

He looked determined and also a little nervous,but nodded. I wanted to speak,but pretty soon tears were splashing out of my eyes,and I leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply. He held me tightly in his arms,making me feel safe and warm. I couldn't stop myself from crying. As he lowered me on my feet,I heard footsteps and turned. The butler had come back,with two more by his side.

"Your luggage,miss." One of them said. I gave him my bag,and the other my suitcase. I took a deep breath and turned towards Apollo.

"Thank you,for the ring." I muttered,not really having to speak since he was so close to me. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Anythign for you Princess."

I gave him one sad smile,but he grabbed my arm,making me turn around "I love you Penny." He repeated. I didn't care if he kept saying that a hundred times. I smiled.

"I love you too Apollo."

We shared one more kiss before I turned my back on him,and with a heavy heart I followed the butlers away.

* * *

 **Oh yeah,I forgot to warn you. There is extreme high voltage of Penollo love in this chapter that will most likely make you faint. REVIEW! (If you can still feel your fingers...)**


	5. Paris

**Apollo**

I was missing her already. As I watched her leave,I suddenly appreciated why she had taken this much time to break the truth to me;It would seriously haunt me and I'd never be able to sleep. For one moment,I was desperate to just call her and talk to her,but I pushed that thought away. I was were boyfriend,not her bodyguard. Sighed,I turned around and walked away.

 **Penny**

My suitcase and bag was already on the window bed,so I plopped down and sighed. I was seriously missing him already and I wished that I was able to spend more time with him. My eyes travelled down to the ring. It looked like it was made of platinum. It carefully slipped it off my finger. On the inside of the band the words,' _I love you_ ' were written. I smiled feebly.

"Apollo..." I put it back on carefully,feeling more lonelier than ever. Despite all the luxuries sprung me,like the giant TV,smoothie maker,sofas,even a mini fireplace,I still felt upset. How was I supposed to spend an entire month without him? Gods,this was already hard.

But I can't _always_ be dependent on him. I need to be independent too,learn how to live life a bit without him. Still,I missed him. For a brief moment I was desperate to call him but I decided otherwise. So I simply laid down and closed my eyes,trying to fall asleep.

.

When I woke up,it took me some time to realise where I was,and it all came crashing down on me. Looking out of the window,I could see the distant lights of the cities below,the sky dark as,well,night. I hesitated,then took out my phone.

' _Thanks for the ring,I love you.'_

I took a deep breath and sent it. I didn't know what time was it there,but hopefully he wasn't feeling as low as I felt. The good thing about the private jet is that it has unlimited wifi,which is technically impossible. That's my dad to you.

Just a few things about my dad. He believes once love comes to you,it should never be replaced,even if it goes wrong. That's why my dad won't move over mom. She was his love,and only love forever. As much as I like my dad for that,I urge him to move forward. He should be happy and not alone. I also hope he doesn't find out that I have fallen in love with three guys,one of them sexually abusing me. He'd track him down and flay him alive.

I don't really think Dad knows about Dylan Venti though,so if by any chance the question goes to boys,I could just say Apollo. Though he might already know I had a crush on Anubis...but I was young right? He'll accept the fact that I have a boyfriend...and start asking a hundred questions about him.

But what if Anubis already told dad? He'd still let me move on right? After all,if you don't move on from the guy who's hurt you (literally) you're wasting your time. But I sometimes wish dad could go out and find a woman. He's been alone for too long. Heck,even mom moved on with my English teacher. (Still getting used to it..) Though my dad always got this misty look every time I mentioned it. I've never seen him cry,but when I mention it I feel he's about to,so I change the subject.

I was at least grateful to Anubis that he's still talking to me even after finding out I was in love with him. Most people don't do that. Though he already knows that I'm seeing someone else,so it wouldn't be that awkward.

Dad always has these kind of business parties,and I mean _always_. He isn't a drunkard or a party planner person either. His parties are always elegant and full of style. I remember me and Anubis used to pretend that the punch was wine,play hide and seek and run around,secretly stealing food from people's plates when they weren't looking. It was epic.

I can't believe I was freaking eighteen. I was literally a freaking woman. Meh,I don't like that. I'll just call myself a lady. Woman kind of sounds old. But still,I was actually a legal adult now. Does that mean I get to drink? Hopefully dad will let me,but I'm sure he'll never let me touch alcohol until I'm thirty or something. What? Dads are protective of their daughters.

Even after Sadie and Anubis became I thing,I was still close with him. Sadie never seemed to mind though. Probably because she knew Anubis was extremely loyal to her. That used to be a quality of him that I hated. Now I was happy that he hadn't fallen for me,otherwise I would've been confused between Apollo and Anubis.

I found myself absent mindedly fingering the ring. What would my dad say when he saw it? Would he assume it was a plain old ring? Or would he see it as a promise ring? Yawning,I went to the mini fridge and grabbed a granola bar. I've already learnt not to eat to much up in the air.

 **Apollo**

"Oh cheer up big bro,she'll be just fine! Besides,she's safe now!" Will protested. I slumped backwards on my bed.

"Maybe...I wish I had given her something better than a promise ring..

"A what?" Artemis and Will asked.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you. That call I got in the morning? That was from mom. She left two promise rings in her room and well,asked me to use them. So I gave one to Penny-"

"Woah,no way!" Will laughed,grabbing my wrist so that he could see the ring. Artemis simply smirked.

"Nice one brother."

"Thanks,but..ugh,I can't even manage a few hours! I'm so lame.."

"We've been trying to tell you that for the past eighteen years." Will said.

"Oh shut up Coffee boy."

.

I was deadbeat and tired. I had already replied to Penny's text ( _Thanks for the ring. I love you_ ) and was desperately waiting for more. A part of me felt ashamed. It was only one month. Just four weeks. But another part of me was like:

 _ONE FREAKING MONTH?!_

I put my phone down and yawned,stretching. At should at least catch a few winks,so turning,I closed my eyes. It took some time,but I eventually fell asleep.

 _The next day..._

I could feel the jet descending,my stomach going flip flop. I yawned and stretched,grabbing my bag and suitcase. The regular voice up in the speakers was speaking in French,but I was hardly listening. For some weird reason,I felt nervous. The suite door opened and the same butler from before came in.

"Your luggage,miss Jackson."

I gave him my suitcase "I'll keep my bag with me."

With a slight nod he turned,taking my suitcase out. The jet completely stopped and I took a deep breath. Hellooo Paris. I walked down the narrow corridors,and as soon as I exited the jet,the warm air blasted me,giving me goosebumps. I walked down the steps,trying to control my jitters. Some distance away,I could see a black limo Wight the butler putting the suitcase in the back. Then he opened it for me and I got in without a word. Damn,I was getting spoilt with Piper's and Dad's money.

Despite me taking repeated naps,I was still sleepy. I checked my phone,only getting a few messages from some of my friends.

 **Apollo** : _I love you too Penny. Call me when you land,k?_

 _'Landed,but I'll call later. Seriously tired.'_

 **Thalia** : _Yo gurl,u didn't die right?_

I rolled my eyes,yet smiled ' _No gurl,I haven't. I'll talk later.'_

 **Piper** : _Call if there's any news,k gurl?_

 _'Sure thing,but what news would there even be?'_

I had a few more messages,but my eyes were bleary and tired. I felt a bit dizzy,but I expected that came from jet lag. Maybe my body was still telling me it was night when it was morning.

Time seemed to speed up. It seemed only five seconds and the limo was going through the gates of my dad's mansion. I stared at the grounds,which looked cold and forbidden. But it looked just as I remembered. The only difference was that I could remember a little girl playing on the grounds,years ago. The limo slowed down,and I recognised the man standing a few feet away,smiling. I grinned,and without waiting,I wrenched the door open and went flying straight out.

"Dad!" I grinned,racing into his open broad arms. He laughed and hugged me tightly. He still had that old sofisticated smell on him,but I liked it. He has green eyes like mine and wrinkles around them which showed that he smiled a lot. He had a good tan and black hair with a similar style like Percy's,except that there was a few white hairs in them,but I didn't care.

"Good to see you honey," he said happily "Why don't you come in? I'll ask them to bring your luggage in."

I nodded,but I heard someone behind me say "Penny!"

I turned around and grinned. Anubis Black was jogging up to me,and I laughed as we both hugged.

"Everything good back at New York?" He asked quietly in my ear. I grinned.

"Just perfect." I pulled back,grinning.

"Sadie will be coming soon,had to go out." He said. I nodded,unable to contain my smiles.

"So! I'll come by later,let you get some rest,and then we'll talk." He winked and I grinned as he jogged away. Turning around,I shouldered my bag and followed dad inside. It was huge,just as I remembered,with a large chandelier in the centre on the ceiling. It was literally a palace.

"You remember you room dear?"

"Could never forget!"

"Well then,why don't you freshen up? I'll ask Betsy to send up some food."

"Betsy? She's still here?" I asked,perking up at once. My dad smiled.

"She's a tough cookie honey,age doesn't stop her." He ruffled my hair and walked off. I quickly ran up the stairs,took a turn and burst into my room. It was just as I remembered. The room was warm,and the most inviting thing about it was more giant King sized plushed bad. Groaning,I slung my bag on the floor and jumped on it,springing up and down a few times,smiling dreamily.

"Paris." I muttered. I heard the door knock "Come in!"

The door opened and a familiar someone walked in. I grinned again "Betsy!"

I jumped up and ran towards the laughing lady. She was a short woman with Amber-gold eyes and brown hair always tied in a bun. As usual,she wore the uniform of the maids. She's been taking care of me ever since I was a baby. She was like,the first mother to me,and plus a best friend.

"Oh,look at you! Ah,she's _charmante_!" She giggled,taking me by the hands and examining me. I was strongly reminded about the day Apollo's mom was doing the same thing,years ago when she found out that me and Apollo were dating.

"Look at you! Tous adultes et beaux!" **(All grown up and looking beautiful)** She said,her eyes moist "Dating,I expect?"

Well dang,that was fast. I grinned.

"Well,yeah I do have a boyfriend.."

She let loose a squeal "Perfect! Well?"

I knew she was asking me about him,and how he looked,so sighing,I grabbed my phone and showed her a selfie me and Apollo took. She squealed again.

"Ah,he's perfect for you! Je vais vous apporter de la nourriture." **(I'll bring up some food for you)** And with that,she dashed out. I stared at the picture with a longing inside of me. Within seconds Betsy came back holding a trayfull of food. I whistled.

"Well that was fast."

"I'm fast for my age dear." She winked. "Call if you need anything,okay?"

"Okay." I nodded and she whisked off. I turned around and wasted no time dialling Apollo. The ring only went for a few seconds before he picked up.

"Penny?" He asked in a tensed voice at once.

"I'm fine Apollo,really" I laughed,happy to hear his voice "are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh,I-I'm fine" he sounded relieved "landed safely?"

"Yes father."

"Oh,haha."

I laughed again,my stress melting away.

"So how's it back there? Seen Anubis?"

"Oh,yeah I have. I'll be meeting Sadie soon,she went out."

"Hmm,no jealousy right?"

"Are you trying to make me nervous?"

"Hey,gotta keep my girlfriend on her toes."

"Yeah. So,can I trust that you keep your hands off of Daphne?"

"Ugh."

I laughed "Hey,gotta keep my boyfriend on his toes."

"I should never get on your bad side."

"Better watch out babe."

"Ouch. Well,I'll talk later Sunshine. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled and cut the call,feeling better Han before. I turned around and gasped,nearly dropping my phone. My dad was standing there,arms crossed,his face expressionless.

"Uh...hi dad?" I said feebly.

"So,I assume you have a boyfriend?" He asked sternly. I gulped.

"I uh..yeah,I do." I muttered,tapping my fingers together.

"Hmm...is he any good?"

"What? Oh,yeah! He's-he's amazing."

"Alright then.." He said,looking less suspicious "When did you two meet?"

"Dad."

"I'm sorry dear,I just want to make sure he's treating you the way you deserve to be treated."

I smiled "Trust me dad,he treats me like a princess. And we met when I was sixteen."

"Well,I'll take your judgement. So,I just came in to tell you,I'll be holding a party,partly for my business ,but mostly because of your arrival."

I grinned "Realy? Cool,thanks dad."

He kissed my forehead and ruffled me hair before leaving. I took a deep breath. Note to self;Close the door when talking to your boyfriend.


	6. The unexpected

**LET DA DRAMA BEGIN!**

 **But first,SHOUTOUTS!**

 **LunaLovegood220022: Lol don't worry,Anubis isn't interested in Penny. And just a question;Do you watch the Troll Hunters?**

 **GreekGeek0818: Wow,you really have the eye of an author. Seriously,you could stories too! :)**

 **Guest: Well,I obviously sent him there because we don't want him XD**

 **FandomQueen713: Aww,thank you! Ur probably my biggest fan! Did I mention that already? Well,I'll try hard to update faster ;)**

 **INTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Penny**

The bed was literally so soft and warm I fell asleep within the blink of an eye. When I woke up,the sky was already going dark. Something told me I won't be able to sleep in he nighttime. I nearly had a shock when I heard someone say,"And,she's awake."

I sat up straight at once and blinked. On both sides of my bed,Anubis and Sadie were sitting there,grinning at me.

Sadie is actually British,but brought up in Paris. She has blond hair with red streaks in them like mine,(except mine are blue) fair skin and light blue eyes. Looking at her,I at once felt guilty for ever hating and cursing her.

"You idiots., I yawned,rubbing my eyes "You guys were here all this time?"

"You drool in your sleep." Sadie snickered.

"Oh,shut up."

"No can do. Now GET UP!" Sadie yelled,grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I almost left my head behind "The party is in one hour,and I actually wanted to take you shopping,but since you slept like a rock,I got you _this_!"

She picked up a plastic bag and stuffed it in my arms. I blinked. One thing about Sadie. She can be pushy but can get someone to listen to her.

"Oh,um..thanks Saide." I muttered,looking inside.

"Well,open it!"

I put the bag down and took out the dress,holding it up. Then my jaw dropped. Damn,this was something. Instead of the straps on the shoulders,it went around the neck like an 'X'. The top part all the way to the waist was white with a black netting embroidery on it. Below that,it was dark Persian blue,which hugged the knees and then came loose in folds,mermaid style. I gaped.

"No way. How did you even-"

"My mom is a fashion designer remember?"

Oh yeah.

"Riiiiiight." I said,examining it. She smirked at me,probably knowing that I had forgotten.

"Well,I'll let you ladies catch up,and I'll see you at the party." He winked at us as he walked out.

"Anubis told me a lot a few years ago. A lot has been happening in your life huh?"

"Yeah,you can put it that way,but it's all good now." I grinned. I hope that Anubis didn't exactly mention that I had a crush on him..thigh he'd be stupid to do so. I heard a knock on the open door,and we both turned to see Betsy smiling at us.

"Besoin d'aide pour les filles?" **(Need some help girls?)**

 **.**

"Damn Jackson,you look _rich_."

"Courtesy to your mother and your good taste." I giggled,doing a mini bow. Sadie was wearing a sleeveless red dress that was mermaid style like mine,except that the bottom was golden and were shaped liked spikes. Simple,but elegant. Betsy was already done with me and was working on fixing Sadie's bun. I couldn't help but keep staring at my reflection.

Compared to how I was looking now,the makeup I wore for the proms back in New York made me look like a clown. Everything looked so natural,from the cherry red lipstick to the blush and eliner. It all blended perfectly. Oh yeah,and my hair was done in a French plait with tiny dark blue flowers in them.

"Perfect!" Betsy clapped her hands "you girls can go down now."

As she darted out,I turned towards Sadie "Why do I feel so nervous?"

"Oh come on Penny,just stick to me and Anubis. We're not really the dancers anyway." She shrugged. Feeling that this was the best idea,I followed her out. If only there was another way to go down to the ball room without using the stairs...it was like a fairytale right out of a princess movie. As we walked down,I carefully avoided the looks of a few people staring. Anubis was waiting down the steps,wearing a suit. And of course,that reminded me of Apollo,a pang inside of me as I thought so.

"Well,you girls look elegant." He grinned. Sadie smirked.

"Of course we do,we weren't going to show up like a pair of clowns right?" She said. I laughed just as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful honey," my dad said,beaming at me. I didn't know what to say,so I just smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"You don't mind if I just show you to a few people? They've all been waiting to meet you."

"Oh,uh..sure,no problem. Be right back." I added to Sadie and Anubis and followed my dad through several tangles and twists,all the way to the large table piled with food and punch. (and of course,various other drinks)

"My daughter,Madame Defalour," He said,putting an arm on my shoulder. He was addressing a fine dressed up woman,who was short and plump,wearing a frilly white blouse and a red pencil skirt,her hair up in a beehive hairdo. There were liberate amounts of lipstick on her hair,and when she smiled I could see a golden tooth.

"Ah,Elle est là!" She announced,grinning at me. "How do you do dear?"

"Oh,fine." I put on a light smile back. I've kind of forgotten how to be polite "and you?"

"Oh,very well dear,very well!" She said heartedly "my,she's a real beauty!"

"That,I believe." My dad said. I smiled stupidly,feeling like a dork.

"Hmm,so you lived in ah,New Jersey?"

"New York." I correctly.

"Yes,yes of course. Are you a fashion model there?"

"Oh,uh...no,I'm not." I said,slightly taken aback by the her question. She looked _really_ taken aback by my answer.

"Are you not being serious my dear? Certainly you must be! I would be delighted to model you in my fashion industry,the dresses made by none other than moi!"

"Umm..well,thank you."

"You're very welc-oh! Travers! TRAVERS! Please excuse moi." She giggled and dashed away,trying to get the attention of someone. I looked up at my dad for an explanation,and he laughed.

"She's a famous fashion idol here. Not all that famous,but her work is fairly good. The only problem is,she's highly forgetful."

It was my turn to crack up. I heard someone behind us say,"Ah,Monsieur Jackson!"

We both turned around. A thin man with a very straight posture stood firmly in his place,wearing a suit and had a very thin mustache. Next to him was a taller guy,with red hair and brown eyes. His hair literally covered one eye and reached his chin. I kinda liked it. **(I took that look from the guy Nathaniel from Miraculous Ladybug,check that out if you wanna see how it looks)**

"Monsieur Rose," My father said,shaking hands with him "I hope to find you in good health."

"Splendid splendid," he said,smoothing his already thin mustache. His eyes rested on me "Ah,is this your daughter?"

"Yes indeed" he said. He took my hand and kissed it.

"I hope to find you well dear?"

"Uh,yeah,I'm very well." I replied,nodding. I could feel my dad trying to suppress a laugh. My eyes landed on the boy next to Monsieur Rose,who immediately looked away. He seemed like he did not want to be here at all.

"Well,this is perfect! Why don't you and my son here-" he clapped his son on the back,who snapped out of his thoughts "simply ah..bond for a moment,while me and Monseiur Jackson here discuss ah..things?"

It was super obvious that he was playing matchmaker,like how most adults do. His son's face went bright red.

"Dad-"

"Ah,go on son!" He chuckled,pushing his son right towards me,nearly colliding. He went even more red. As My dad and Monseiur Rose walked away,he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Uh...I'm sorry,about my dad," he muttered sheepishly,then suddenly he smacked his forehead "Oh right! French! Okay,uh...je-"

"It's okay,I speak English." I told him kindly "you don't seem to be from around here."

"Oh,I-I live in Florida." He said,apparently relieved that I could speak English "My dad invited me over for the break."

"Oh,same here. I live in New York." I smiled. His eyes widened.

"New York huh? That's-that's where my sister lives."

"You have a sister?"

"Well,step-sister." He shrugged "I really hated her at first,and I still do."

I laughed and held out my hand "I'm Penny."

He looked confused,then broke into a smile "I-I'm Jake. I mean Jack. I-my dad wants me to change my name to Jake,but I still like the name Jack. I uh..sorry. I get nervous around girls. Oh crud,I did _not_ just say that out loud."

I grinned "Well,I sort of guessed on my own. Of course,that's nothing to be ashamed of." I added hastily. He grinned rather shyly.

"Uh..thanks. You should see me stammering around the girls back at school. There's this girl I really like,but just standing in the same corridor as her makes me go as red as a tomato."

"Well,I knew a guy like that once,you're not the only one like that." I told him happily,remembering Apollo. I remembered the way he used to blush around me,Will and Artemis pushing him to do stuff for me. I found it cute.

"You-you do?"

"Sure! Well,he would've never made a move if his brother and sister didn't push him to talk to me. He's my boyfriend now."

"Woah."

"Yeah,I know. You should talk to her. Does she know you?"

"Um,yeah she does! Only because our Spanish teacher paired us for a competition some time back. She smiles and waves to me and al,but then I get all shy and stuff. This one time,I locked myself in my locker when I accidentally told her that she's awesome."

I laughed "Sorry,I shouldn't have laughed. But let me tell you something. Most of the time girls like a guy who's shy. It's not always the bad boys that get us. What's her name?"

"Oh,Claire. Claire Rivers."

"You should _totally_ talk to her. The good ones are usually taken fast. Oh,there's your dad coming." I pointed out. He groaned,making me laugh again. As they walked towards us,his dad stared at us with a gleam in his eyes. Oh boy.

"Well,I'm sorry to break this cozy gathering. Jake,say goodbye to your charming friend here,of course,if you want to see her sooner..."

"Well,I do." I said firmly. His father looked clueless,and Jack actually laughed. He was a pretty good guy.

"Well,I guess I might see you later." He said,taking my hand. But instead of kissing it,which was the tradition of how a guy should greet or leave a lady,he simply shook my hand. I had to admit,I liked it better than kissing. Dad raised an eyebrow at me,while Monseiur Rose looked like he was trying to contain himself from correcting his son.

"Yeah,I guess we might." I grinned. He gave me one more smile before turning and leaving with his father,who was telling him,"you're supposed to _kiss_ her hand Jake, _kiss_!"

"Dad,she's just a friend-"

I turned towards dad,who chuckled and clapped my shoulder "That's my girl. Well,the party is about to end dear,I'd just like to introduce you to one more family."

"Okay." I said,hoping they didn't match make their son. _If_ they have a son. As dad lead me through the thinning crowds,I kept my eyes peeled for Anubis and Sadie. Finally I saw them,and they were looking at me and I smiled. But they had looks of horror on their faces. Anubis literally grabbed Sadie's wrist and started running towards me.

"Ah yes Veronica,here she is." My dad said,snapping my attention away from them. I turned onwards the tall woman in front of me and I gasped out loud. She too,had a son,who was standing with her. She smiled warmly.

"Penny! It's been forever dear! I hope you remember your boyfriend and my son,Dylan Venti?"


	7. You seriously won't let me go

**Bet that put a twist in your toga ;)**

* * *

 **Penny**

Everything came crashing down on me at once. I felt a familiar feeling flutter in my stomach. I glanced at Sadie and Anubis out of the corner of my eye. I could see the devilish smirk under the innocent mask Veronica was wearing. You foul,dirty,lying little b-

"Of course,but did you say _boyfriend_ ,Mrs Venti? I think you're wrong."

"Oh dear,it's okay to act in front of your father," she let loose a false laugh "my son-" she added to my dad,who looked surprised "has been dating your daughter for a few years. I thought she had told you?"

"Er,well,she told me she was dating,but didn't mention the name..." My dad muttered. Anger piled up on me.

"I'm going to bed." I said firmly,knowing that dad would follow me "Good night Veronica."

I didn't even bother using her last name. I didn't care about being polite. After everything she's done to me? And her son? My boyfriend? Yeah right. And I'm Martin Luther Jr King. I turned and stormed off,beckoning Anubis and Sadie to follow me. I crossed the floor and ran up the steps and to my room,where they joined me.

"He's here?! How-but-"

"So that's Dylan Venti huh?" Sadie asked with sdistaste,closing the door behind us. Anubis and me exchanged looks. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"Guys. I-" I realised I was shaking like mad. I tried controlling myself.

"It's gunna be fine Penny," Anubis told me quickly,studying me with worry. I turned around,pacing my room. I felt like screaming.

"HOW CAN _HE_ BE HERE? _HERE_?! In _PARIS_?!" I screamed in fury,kicking a chair aside,sending it crashing against the wall. I took deep breaths. This just can't be real. How could he be here? Sadie walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged her tightly,calming down.

"Penny,you need to tell Apollo-"

"What? He'll come crashing down here at once! And it'll make him worry even more!" I exclaimed,freaking out. Apollo would would stop whatever he's doing and jump on the quickest plane here.

"Penny,you can't hide this forever-" Anubis started.

"I know,but..I just have to survive this month. Plus,you know my dad and how he believes that you can date only one person in your life."

They didn't argue. They knew my dad well. My dad wouldn't scream at me,but he'd be disappointed,which was worse than getting a slap from him. He'd either tell me to break it with Apollo,or get back with Dhlan,and I can't do either of them. What I really wanted right is Apollo,but I couldn't.

"I should just go to sleep," I muttered "maybe-"

I heard a knock at the door,then my dad poked his head inside,smiling. "Well,that was a nice surprise wasn't it? I approve,honey."

"Dad...he's not my boyfriend." I sighed,shaking my head. His smile turned into a confused one as he stepped inside.

"What are you talking about Penny?"

"He-well,he's my...ex-boyfriend." I finished quietly,not looking at him. A long pause,and then I heard my dad sigh.

"Penny,what have I taught you? Once you fall in love-"

"-you should either stay with them or never have another one,yeah I know dad,but-"

"Honey,have I taught you nothing? He's such a great guy,why-"

"Dad! He's selfish and spoilt! He's never treated me right-"

"You should change him Penny! You mustn't judge someone,especially your lover by how they are in the first place-"

"Dad,he's downright evil. He made my life a living hell!"

"My dear," he sighed,shaking his head dejectingly "I-I can't talk about this now. We'll talk during breakfast tomorrow. I still don't understand why you are doing this Penny."

"Dad!" I protested,my lips quivering,but he closed the door. Angry tears surfaced. Having your dad upset at you is the worst feeling in the world.

"Penny-"

"Go away,please." I muttered,trying hard not to cry "I-I'll talk to you guys in the morning."

There was a long silence,but they didn't leave.

"Let me go and give Dylan a piece of my mind." Sadie growled,and without another warning,she ran out of the room,the door slamming behind her. I hugged myself.

"You-you should go Anubis. It's getting late-"

But he wrapped me in a hug. I wanted to just push back. The way he held me was just like how Apollo held me,making me miss him even more. Pretty soon I was crying in his arms. "We're here for you Penny," he said "you know that right?"

I looked up at him and sniffed,wiping my nose "Y-Yeah,I do. J-Just don't tell Apollo anything. Please."

"I-okay." He patted my shoulder "you want some time alone?"

I nodded "I-I'll see you guys in the morning."

He squeezed me into a one arm hug and left,the door closing gently behind him. I had the weird feeling that he didn't want to be with me,but I didn't care. I only wanted to just sink in my bed and forget about all of this. I carried myself to the bathroom and changed. Man,my face was a wreck. I spent about half an hour washing it off,and when I surfaced,my eyes were puffy and red. But I couldn't stop crying.

Removing all the flowers from my hair and messing it up,I dragged myself to my bed and plopped down,clutching my phone. I had missed calls from Percy,Annabeth,Piper,Thalia and most of all,Apollo. I hesitated,then decided to call Annabeth. It was probably pretty early there,because the ring went on for a really long time.

" _Penny_?" I heard her voice. It sounded weary but rapt with attention.

"Yeah,I'm here." I said,trying to sound as normal as possible "sorry I couldn't reply to the texts and calls,was busy."

" _Yeah,it's fine but-hey Penny,are you crying_?"

I had accidentally let loose a sniff "Wha-no! I-I'm not!" But even as I said it,tears were falling down my face.

" _Penny,don't make fun of my intelligence."_

I bit my lip,then burst into more tears "Okay okay..its just that..I miss you guys,that's all." I lied.

" _We miss you too,like,a lot_!" A new voice rang out. I frowned.

"Th-Thalia? Is that you?"

" _Hell yeah it's me? Girlfriend,cry yourself a river,build yourself a bridge,and get over it!"_

A new voice rang out " _Thalia,you were close to tears too."_

 _"Shut up Pipes."_

I broke into a fit of giggles.

" _So Penny,what's happening over there?"_

"Well,dad threw a huge party,but other than that nothing. I'm sore and black and blue. How's Apollo?"

" _Yeah he's good,although Will said he had to drag him out of his bed. Did you guys fight or something?"_

"What? No!" I forced a laugh "You know that's crazy. Well,I just called to say that I'm still alive. Well,see ya."

" _Penny,you know we love you right?"_ Annabeth asked. I knew that Annabeth had figured that there was something going on,other than the fact that I was missing them. She's pretty darn smart. I smiled.

"Yeah,I love you guys too."

" _This is making me to sentimental. I'm outie."_ Thalia said. I laughed.

"But whatever you guys do,don't tell Apollo about any of this. He'd come flying to Paris at once."

" _Right. Bye Penny."_

"Bye." I cut the call and sighed. Some recognisable voices was all that I needed. Closing my eyes,I dozed off into a deep,deep sleep.

.

The sunlight hit my face,making my eyelids flutter open. It took some time to remember what had happened. I am _so_ not going down for breakfast. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep,ignoring my stomach,which was growling. Suddenly the door slammed open,and I screamed and sat upright. I heard a bark,followed by a few shouts,and then something black and white jumped on top of me and started licking my face.

"No Max,no!" Betsy cried,pulling on the leash,but the dog kept licking my face,making me laugh.

"Gods,look how much you've grown Max!" I laughed,scratching the dog under the ears. He was enjoying himself,allowing me to scratch him.

Max is a husky,and a pretty smart one too. Dad gifted him to me when I was little,and he grew super fond of me. I felt guilty that I had totally forgotten about him. True,huskies are not built to live in houses,but hey,our family is strange.

"I'm sorry Penny,about Max bursting in-" Betsy started,but I grinned.

"Hey,it's fine. Um,Betsy,is it okay if you could bring up some food here! I-I'm feeling all that well."

"Of course dear." And she quickly strides out. Max barked at me,his tail wagging. I laughed.

"I missed you too boy." I said,kissing him on his snout. He put his head on my lap while I scratched his ears. My dad had bought Max for me because he couldn't always tag along and play with me. Plus,Max is like my bodyguard,he's super protective of me.

"Here you are! Fresh buns from the oven!" Betsy chirped,putting the tray on my nightstand "Call if you need anything."

And with that she left,closing the door behind her. I took a bun and bit it. Perfect and buttery. I heard a buzzing sound and Mad jumped up,growling. I laughed. "Relax Max,it's just my phone!" I said. Messages from a blocked number. Gee,who could that be? I put my phone down and rolled my eyes. I was _not_ going to talk to him. He deserves it. Right at that moment,my phone started ringing. It was from a blocked number. I silenced my phone and went back to eating in peace. After I finished,I tried to get down,but Max whimpered.

"Max,I need to take a shower." I said,grabbing him under the stomach and putting him down "Now stay here okay? I'll be back."

He gave me a loud "WOOF!" And hurried towards the door and curled up in a ball. Grinning,I walked over to the bathroom,ready for some relaxing.

.

Instead a shower,I just took a bath in the giant tub,deep in thought. I only prayed that I wouldn't have to see Dylan for this entire month. Of all people,why him? I put on a blue shirt with yoga pants,wearing my black hoodie on top of it. Well,technically it was Apollo's,I got it from him when we were sixteen. Ah,love. As soon as I walked out,Max jumped up and rounded me,barking.

"Hold on,I'll get my phone.." I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket. He kept biting at my ankles and pushing at my feet out of the door "Max,what has gotten into you-" I stopped when I saw my dad standing there,poker faced.

"Oh." I muttered.

"You didn't come down for breakfast?"

"I wanted to eat in bed," I shrugged "I'll come down tomorrow morning."

He nodded slowly. This was getting really awkward. Honestly,I don't remember a single time when I had made my dad disappointed or mad. It felt weird.

"I want to talk to you about Dylan Venti." He said firmly. I sighed.

"Dad-"

"Is it true that he's bought so many dresses for you?"

"Yeah,but they all had so much cleavage-"

"Honey," he sighed,putting a hand on my shoulder "I don't know exactly why you hate him,but it wasn't right for walking off of them last night. It wasn't very respectful."

"Well,they never respected me-"

"Penny,please don't lie to me," he said,shaking his head. Anger was burning inside of me. So I was lying huh? Sure,I could tell him that he had sexually assaulted me,but dad would make such a big deal out of it that it might end up on the papers. My dad is famous after all. I just had to survive this one month. Easy Peary. But he would never accept Apollo.

"I'm not lying dad,I swear it! He's never given a damn about me and my feelings,and neither has his mom! They find ways to blame everything on me!"

"Penny,nothing fits the way the Venti's tell me," he shook his head again "Your stories are completely different to what they've said. Besides,Dylan's a good guy,he doesn't deserve to be stood up like this-"

"A _good guy_? Dad!" I protested,feeling angry. If only I had told him the name of my real boyfriend yesterday when he overheard,and he would probably believe me.

"We're meeting the Venti's today evening,and you will be seeing them too."

"What?" I yelped,incredulous "But-"

"I'm sorry dear,but that's final." He said firmly. I stood there,gaping at him. What the heck was happening?

"Dad,how could you do this to me?" I said angrily. Without another word,and ran past him,racing down the stairs.

"Penny!"

I ignored him. For the first time in my life,I wanted to get away from him. I ran down corridors until I reached one of the exits and burst open the doors. It was probably the back exit to the gardens,but I didn't care,I continued to run,until I decided that I left a fair amount of distance between me and my dad. Then I sat down on a stone fountain and sighed. I wanted to so badly talk to Apollo,but-

Suddenly my phone rang,and I was shocked to see that it was Apollo. Wow,my wish was granted. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Penny,has anything happened? You're okay right?_ " He asked at once. I frowned.

"Of course I am Apollo,why are you asking?"

" _Nothing nothing,it's just that dumb Daph-no,it's nothing Princess. How's it there?"_

"What did Daphne say?"

" _I-she didn't..say anything-"_

"Apollo,please don't lie."

" _Penny,I swear,I just blabbered it by mistake-"_

"Is she talking to you?" I asked furiously.

" _Yeah,and it goes through one ear and comes right out of the other. Penny,I swear nothing is gunna happen while you're away. You know I love you."_

"I-yeah...I'm sorry."

" _Don't be. Are you okay? You seem tense."_

"It-it's nothing,it's just...well..., I hesitated "There's this family that dad's associated with,and they have..a son. You know parents,they sort of match made us and stuff. But it's fine,really," I added hastily "because he has a secret girlfriend without his parents knowing,and I'm getting frustrated because my dad just won't listen when I tell him I already have a boyfriend."

It felt horrible lying to him,but it was worth it.

" _Well,it's a good thing he has a girlfriend,or else I would punch the living day lights out of him."_

I smiled weakly "Yeah,I thought so. So,how's it back there?"

" _Truthfully? Boring."_

"Well,I'd rather be bored than having being match made."

" _Same here Penny."_

"What time is it there anyways?"

" _It's uh..well,pretty late."_

"And you're still not sleeping?"

" _I was debating on whether I should call you or not. After all,I couldn't stop thinking of you."_

"Yeah. Here I am wearing a few pieces of your clothing."

He chuckled " _Oh yeah?"_

"Oh yeah. Remember the black hoodie you have the day we met?"

" _Course I do. I gave it to you because you had to cover the hickeys Dylan gave you."_

"Wow,you remembered."

" _Can never forget it Princess. Everything was pretty crazy back then."_

"Crazy,is a mild way to put it."

" _Fair enough. Remember the day Will knocked you into me and started shipping us even before we started dating?"_

I laughed "He's such a horrible actor. But I love the kid."

" _Why do I feel jealous?"_

"Because you're my boyfriend."

" _I know that."_

I grinned "So how is Will anyways? We both don't speak the way we always do."

" _Ah well.."_ There was some discomfort in his voice " _he kind of cut himself off of everyone. Spends most of his time at the shop or in his room. I don't get what's wrong with him. He doesn't make as much jokes as before. Expect it's probably the feeling of not having mom around. He's always felt upset because he thinks it's because of him that our dad left us."_

I sighed. The Solace's dad left after having Will,who's one year younger than the twins. If I was Will,I'd probably be thinking that my dad left because of me.

"Poor kid. Hopefully he might get better."

" _Yeah...I hope so. So what about this matchmaking kid your dad set up?"_

"Wow,you're really straight."

" _You know I'm straight. I'm dating a girl,aka you."_

"I didn't mean it like that." I said,rolling my eyes.

" _I know._ " He said cheerfully. I laughed.

"Well,he's cute and all,but not my type. And my dad is meeting the family today evening and I have to be there too. It's gunna be torture."

" _I don't care about whether he has a girlfriend or not,he better not make a move on you."_

"Thinking that he's not loyal?"

" _No,but truthfully,you're beautiful enough to make a guy ditch his girlfriend."_

"Flirt."

" _Hey,I can flirt with my girlfriend."_

"True. So,are you sure no girl hasn't tried cornering you yet?"

" _Uh...maybe...of course,I didn't give in."_

"I know you wouldn't. Well,it's getting late Sunboy,you better go to sleep."

" _I could stay up all night talking to you."_

"Yeah well,I won't let you."

" _Fine. But if this doofus does anything to you,just call,okay?"_

I smiled "Of course. Love you." And with that,I cut the call,feeling better. And all this time,Max kept nuzzling against my legs,nipping at my jeans. I put my phone down and sighed.

"Max,you're just like Apollo. You seriously don't want to let me go."


	8. The talk with the ex

**Damn,I was wondering where half of my recent reviewers went. Oh yeah,and LunaLovegood220022: You actually did quote Troll Hunters XD And since my answers to all your reviews would literally be the same. Yeah,you all are pretty mad at me for bringing Dylan freaking Venti back into the game,and at Poseidon for being a jerk,but well...uh..okay,I can't excuse myself. I'm a jerk too.**

* * *

 _ **Yesterday...(Tuesday)**_

I heard the doorbell ring and when I didn't get up,it continued ringing again and again. Groaning,I was about to call Artems and Will,but I remembered that they both weren't in the house. So lazily,I rolled out of bed,pulled on a shirt and nearly stumbled on the stairs. The doorbell kept ringing.

"I'm coming,I'm coming.." I grumbled. I unlocked the door and my eyes widened. It was Daphne Rose.

"We need to talk."

"No,I don't think so."

I was about to close the door when she grabbed my wrist "No,please! Look,I-I'm really sorry,and I know that you don't want to have anything to do with me-"

"That's true."

"-but please,we need to talk. It's..it's about Penny."

I raised my eyebrows. Sure,I love Penny and all,but if Daphne had something about her,it was worth it. I sighed. "Fine. Come in." She walked in nervously and I shut the door,then leaned against it.

"Well?"

"Dylan's planning on moving to Paris."

" _What_?" I asked,jumping.

"I shouldn't have tried to break you and Penny in the first place at homecoming. I was-I was in love with you,but then I got angry and went towards Dylan. Everything Dylan did to Penny,he was replaying it on me. I broke the relationship before it could get nasty. Apparently,he found some dirty secrets about my family,but he didn't consider them important."

"All right...but how do you know that he's moving to Paris?"

"Yesterday he called me. Wanted me back in a relationship with him. I got angry and started calling him a bunch of names. Apparently he didn't like it,and got angry. He said something like,'Don't you ever come to Paris to show me your big face ever again'. I'm sure he's not there at the moment,but he might be moving soon."

"Great. Just great! The one month she'll be staying there,and Dylan is moving to her home place. Just,perfect." I groaned. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"Does Dylan know exactly where she lives in Paris?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well,I don't think so."

"Good." I muttered,but still wasn't satisfied. I won't be until she returns safely from Paris. Daphne cleared her throat.

"Well,bye then." She muttered awkwardly. I quickly moved aside and she opened the door and walked out. For some strange reason,I was feeling guilty. After all,it only happened a few years ago,and most of my anger over her had already dissipated. I rubbing my eyes,I crawled back up to my bed. This had to be some weird dream,because Dylan could _not_ be in Paris.

.

I spent a lot of time thinking after Daphne came,and I accidently fell back asleep. When I woke up,it was freaking two in the evening. I managed to get out of bed and down the stairs,where two grilled cheese sandwiches and a coffee were sitting on the table. Artemis had gone for some tour for a college and Will was working full time in the shop. Sighing,I flopped on the table and began eating. I checked my texts,nothing from Penny though.

I had a message from an anonymous number. I clicked on it and nearly choked on my sandwich. It was a picture of Penny standing close to some guy with red hair. Either he deliberately went close to her,or someone pushed him into her. Both of them had startled looks on their faces,and the boy's was red.

There was probably some mistake. Who could've sent this? I felt anger,but I willed it down. There was obviously some stupid mistake,and besides,I know she wouldn't cheat on me. But still,It was only the second day and this much was happening...

Kill me already.

.

I hardly even left my room for the entire day. I kept pacing back and forth,wondering is I should call her. Finally it got the best of me and I called. Within seconds,she picked up.

" _Hello_?"

"Penny,has anything happened? You're okay right?" I asked at once. Only a split second later I realised that I probably sounded too desperate.

" _Of course I am Apollo,why are you asking?"_

"Nothing nothing,it's just that dumb Daph-no,it's nothing Princess. How's it there?" I said hastily.

" _What did Daphne say?"_ She started in a flat tone. I'm dead.

 _"_ I-she didn't..say anything-" I stammered.

 _"Apollo,please don't lie."_

 _"_ Penny,I swear,I just blabbered it by mistake _-"_

 _"Is she talking to you?"_ She asked furiously.

 _"_ Yeah,and it goes through one ear and comes right out of the other. Penny,I swear nothing is gunna happen while you're away. You know I love you."

 _"I-yeah...I'm sorry."_

 _"_ Don't be. Are you okay? You seem tense."

 _"It-it's nothing,it's just...well...there's this family that dad's associated with,and they have..a son. You know parents,they sort of match made us and stuff. But it's fine,really,"_ She added hastily. She probably guessed that I was about to retort,which I was about to do." _because he has a secret girlfriend without his parents knowing,and I'm getting frustrated because my dad just won't listen when I tell him I already have a boyfriend."_

Relief shot inside of me. That guy with red hair was probably the other family's son. They probably tried to matchmake him and Penny. Thank the gods it wasn't something too serious.

 _"_ Well,it's a good thing he has a girlfriend,or else I would punch the living day lights out of him." I chuckled.

 _"Yeah,I thought so. So,how's it back there?"_

 _"_ Truthfully? Boring."

 _"Well,I'd rather be bored than having being match made."_

 _"_ Same here Penny." I grinned.

 _"What time is it there anyways?"_

 _"_ It's uh..well,pretty late." I muttered. I knew she would tell me to go to sleep if I told her the time.

 _"And you're still not sleeping?"_

"I was debating on whether I should call you or not. After all,I couldn't stop thinking of you."

 _"Yeah. Here I am wearing a few pieces of your clothing."_

I chuckled "Oh yeah?"

 _"Oh yeah. Remember the black hoodie you have the day we met?"_

I smiled,remembering perfectly. It's always a good idea to remember everything that happens with your girlfriend. _"_ Course I do. I gave it to you because you had to cover the hickeys Dylan gave you."

 _"Wow,you remembered."_

"Can never forget it Princess. Everything was pretty crazy back then _."_

 _"Crazy,is a mild way to put it."_

 _"_ Fair enough. Remember the day Will knocked you into me and started shipping us even before we started dating?"

 _She laughed "He's such a horrible actor. But I love the kid."_

"Why do I feel jealous?"

" _Because you're my boyfriend_."

"I know that." I grinned.

 _"So how is Will anyways? We both don't speak the way we always do."_

"Ah well...he kind of cut himself off of everyone. Spends most of his time at the shop or in his room. I don't get what's wrong with him. He doesn't make as much jokes as before. Expect it's probably the feeling of not having mom around. He's always felt upset because he thinks it's because of him that our dad left us."

She sighed. _"Poor kid. Hopefully he might get better_."

"Yeah...I hope so. So what about this matchmaking kid your dad set up?" I asked,eager to know more. I could literally see her rolling her eyeball.

 _"Wow,you're really straight_."

"You know I'm straight. I'm dating a girl,aka you _."_

" _I didn't mean it like that."_ She said. I could see her rolling her eyeballs again.

 _"_ I know." I said happily,and she laughed.

" _Well,he's cute and all,but not my type. And my dad is meeting the family today evening and I have to be there too. It's gunna be torture."_

"I don't care about whether he has a girlfriend or not,he better not make a move on you."

 _"Thinking that he's not loyal_?"

"No,but truthfully,you're beautiful enough to make a guy ditch his girlfriend."

" _Flirt_." She sounded flustered.

"Hey,I can flirt with my girlfriend." I chuckled.

" _True. So,are you sure no girl hasn't tried cornering you yet?"_

"Uh...maybe...of course,I didn't give in." I said hastily. Hey,that's true.

" _I know you wouldn't. Well,it's getting late Sunboy,you better go to sleep."_

"I could stay up all night talking to you." I pouted.

" _Yeah well,I won't let you."_

 _"_ Fine. But if this doofus does anything to you,just call,okay?" I said. I could hear her giggling.

"Of course. Love you." She said,and the call cut. I sighed. I seriously just wanted to kiss her.

.

 **Penny**

Eventually I would have to go back,and face my dad and the Venti's. It's true that I could just act out this entire month,but then dad would never accept Apollo. I absentmindedly fingered the promise ring.

I've always had the thought about me and Apollo getting married,but I always pushed it aside. We were about to become nineteen. Sure,I know he'd be able to propose mostly after college,but when he does? I could imagine us in a big house,having a couple of children and settling down. It never seemed so real until now.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. Pull it together Penny. I walked through various corridors,wondering where I should go next. I reached the entrance hall,but the door was open and I heard footsteps.

"-I expect her to be in her room. I'll go and call her. Make yourselves at home." My dad said to Mrs Venti. I growled. Why wouldn't he just listen to what I have to say? I stepped out and cleared my throat.

"No need dad." I said darkly. I didn't even bother looking at the Venti's. My dad quickly cleared his throat.

"Veronica,why don't we join Daniel in the mess hall?" He asked kindly. Not so clever dad. I knew what they were planning. They quickly walked away leaving Dylan alone. I looked at him for the first time.

He had grown a few inches taller. His normal rowdy smile was gone,and he seemed older than before. Of course,he was still handsome but I didn't take that in. I didn't give a damn about him at all.

"I'm uh..sorry about my mom." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows. Even his _voice_ had changed. It was more mature and elderly.

"Don't bother," I said coldly "There's nobody to apologise for you."

He gave me a guilty smile "I guess I deserve that."

"Yeah,you do." I said,crossing my arms and glaring at him. He moistened his lips,shifting in his place.

"Look,I-Even if I say sorry,I know it's not enough. I made you suicidal and..well,I hurt you a lot. I'm not asking for a second chance,because I've had a lot of chances. Just..well,I-I'm sorry."

It happened years ago,I admit it. Over the past few years my anger with him sort of disappeared into thin air. But seeing him again brought it back. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Now,why does your mom think we're dating?"

He shrugged "I-I'm not enjoying it," he said hastily "but she just..hates you. And the Solace's."

"I never would've thought of that myself." I muttered "you better go ahead and join them." I inclined my head a bit and walked up the stairs,aware that his eyes were on me. I heard a bark,and then Max came scurrying up with me. Smiling and feeling lighter,I jogged to my room and breathed out in relief.

"Well Max,we did it. For now."

"WOOF!"

Laughing,I knelt down and he jumped on my lap,laying down. I scratched his black ears. What would I give to have Apollo next to me...this month is the worst...and only two freaking days have passed. I jumped on my bed,groaning. Within a few seconds,Max jumped on with me,licking my face. I laughed. Honestly? Apollo can use his tongue better than Max. Yes,I just said that.

"Well,I would ask you to go and give Veronica a bite on the butt,but unfortunately..." I sighed,scratching Max,who was thoroughly enjoying himself. Suddenly the door opened,and Betsy peeked in,giving me a confused smile.

"Pardon moi for interrupting dear,but your father wants you down in the dining hall."

I sighed "Thanks Betsy."

"And..Its not my place to ask dear...but the young man,Mrs Venti's son..I couldn't help but overhear Mrs Venti saying that-"

"He's my boyfriend?" I asked in a bored tone "Well,he's my ex."

Her expression cleared up at once "And I expect that didn't cheer up your father hmm?"

"Only one love,that's what he says." I sighed,sliding off my bed. Mex followed me,barking loudly. I gave him a lopsided smile.

"Yeah,I want you too Max,just in case if Veronica needs a pain in the ass. Well,she's got Dylan for that,so.." I muttered,ignoring the expression of a bewildered Betsy.

* * *

 **'Honestly,Apollo can use his tongue better than Max'. Epic😂** **And I'm seriously dying with Penollo meeting up...ugh,no kisses...**

 **Penny: I hate you Jessica**

 **I hate myself too...so can I have Apollo to myself?**

 **Penny: WHAT?!**

 **Uh..hehe...nothing,nothing! Gods,where can I get myself an Apollo**

 **Apollo: There's plenty of me to go around ladies**

 **Penny: *knuckles crack***

 **Apollo: *sweats*I uh..I mean that I'm reserved for Penny alone.**

 **Penny: *Hugs Apollo angrily* My Sunboy**


	9. Guilty consciences

**SHOUTOUTS!**

 **LunaLovegood220022: You're not the only one;) I NEED APOLLO AS MY BOYFRIEND.**

 **GreekGeek0818:Yay,a party for me! And I hope you get an email ID and start typing ideas! Maybe you could give me Penollo ideas too! That is...if I'm not to busy to type them up...**

 **LookAtMyCrazy: That's literally the rule of the universe;Fictional guys are better than real ones. Lol.**

 **FandomQueen713: Everything that kill me...makes me feel alive (counting stars reference) you know,even my own writing kills me. Seriously. Actually,you guys are WAY lucky. If you're a fan of Percabteh,you can always go and read it,or just make something up. But I'm the original maker of Penollo,and I can only depend on me for fluff. Honestly,you guys have an advantage. But also a disadvantage,because I keep trolling you all.**

 **PS. I published a Percabeth story so go check it out guys!**

 **Double P.S you ain't gunna like this chapter**

* * *

"My daughter Daniel,but I assume you already know her?"

"Why of course! My dear it's been a long time."

"Yeah,it has."

"Yes,yes splendid! Er..Dylan,why don't you-"

"We talked." I said. But Dylan said it at the exact same time too,which surprised me. He would never pass the opportunity to talk to me. What wrong with him? Guess he's changed over the years or something.

"Er..yes!" Daniel chuckled,apparently stunned by what just happened. Veronica raised a cold eyebrow at me,dad gave me a stern look and Dylan reminded poker faced. This was just getting more and more awkward. Then suddenly a phone rang,but it was Dylan's.

"Young man,didn't I tell you that you should switch off the phone?" Veronica asked in dignity. Dylan shrugged.

"Sorry,it's just my girlfriend."

Silence. The atmosphere literally dropped. I could see Dad's surprised look and the Venti's exchange looks. Than Daniel clapped his hands together,smiling but looking thoroughly shaken.

"Umm,yes good,good. So,shall we?"

They turned and started to walk. Dylan whispered "I don't have a girlfriend."

I blinked then grinned. For a brief moment I caught his eyes,but then I let the grin drop. I wasn't supposed to show interest in this dude. I wasn't even supposed to smile.

"Yes, the architecture...splendid isn't it?" Daniel said,examining the tall pillars in the gardens,but mostly keeping his eyes on me and Dylan. I rolled my eyes. Veronica kept giving me a sharp glare and dad well...totally ignored me.

"So how's it back in New York?" He asked softly. I shrugged.

"It's...going great." I muttered. It's true that without Dylan everything was going way better,but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say that. I felt almost sorry for him. No,I shouldn't feel that way. He's munipulated me so many times in the past.

"Do you miss it?" I asked.

"Well,a bit. But I guess nobody really misses me huh?" He chuckled sadly. Something twinged inside of me.

"Are you like,gunna move back?"

He gave me a feeble smile "Let's just say that dad got into some problem at New York. We just came here for the holidays,dad's associated with a few people there."

My eyes widened "Wait,you aren't living in Paris?"

He smiled slyly "No,but I usually stay here for a few days in the summer. I'm leaving on Saturday."

"Oh." I nodded slowly. This time relief didn't fill me up,but I felt a little upset. Something was not going right about me.

"So how's Apollo?"

"Huh? Oh,yeah we're good. Going great." I said,looking down. I couldn't even bear to look in his brown eyes,for the fear of falling all over again. Gods,I'm going mental. I simply nodded and continued to stare at whatever jabber his dad was saying. I can't believe I was actually feeling sorry for this guy.

"How's it at home?" I asked timidly.

"It's pretty boring to be honest," he shrugged "I mean,the school are just fine but-" He turned towards me,looking me in the eye "-It's not the same."

I stared at him for a few seconds. This could seriously _not_ be happening. Was he literally saying that he missed me? Was he still in love with me? No,he never did love me. He only used me. But has he changed?

.

After the Dylan's left,I crawled back up to my room and collapsed on my bed,feeling drowsy. I picked up my phone,going through my pictures. One of them included Apollo taking a surprise selfie with me,in which I looked surprise. He always said it was one of his favourites;he thinks that I look like a cute little cat since I was wearing a cat hoodie at that time. I smiled.

I was really lucky to have him in my life. Every time I tell him that,he would always reply;

' _No,I'm the lucky one._ '

I remembered the way he used to stammer,stutter and blush whenever he talked to me,giving me hints that he liked me. I believed it was cute,because I don't normally see a guy stammering at me. More like winking and cat calling...which brought my thoughts back to Dylan.

He seemed to have changed,but I shouldn't let that get to me. He could be acting. Besides,I'm in love with Apollo. But I used to be in love with Dyaln. Gods this is so confusing. Alright. This is my final answer. Dylan is a jerk. Apollo is my man. Period.

"Why is everything so confusing?"

 **Apollo**

"No _freaking_ way. Don't tell me he's in Paris!?" Artemis face palmed. Will hardly looked surprised;in fact,he had bags under his eyes,as if he hadn't slept properly. Weird.

"I don't know. Daphne said he might be there."

"Or she could've been lying. Just too make you talk to her. She's just upset because Dylan left her too."

"Yeah...yeah that might be it.."

"Great. Now may I please go? I have a shop to run." Will coughed. Me and Artemis stared. Since when has Will ever been rude?

"Will,are you okay?"

"Oh yeah,I'm perfectly fine. Enjoy without me." He said sarcastically,then turned and walked away.

"Will,hey wait!" I stood up,but as he turned around,he didn't smile. I realised that he looked more thinner and pale,his eyes sunken and lifeless. What was going on with him?

"Will? What's wrong?" Artemis asked gently. He took a rattled breath.

"Nothing. I-I need to go. Bye."

"Will-"

But he had already run out. Without looking at Artemis,we both followed him. But he didn't go down the stairs,just to his room,which shut with a SLAM!

"Will? Will! What's-"

"GO AWAY!"

Me and Artemis stared at each other. Something told me this was my fault. Had I bothered him with Penny too much? Was I thinking and talking about her so much that it's making him snap.

"Will,please open up." I asked gently. No noise.

"Do you think he's crying?" Artemis asked. I didn't reply. Instead I slapped my forehead.

"Gods,this is all my fault."

"No,I don't think so. He's been like this for a long time,even before mom left. Something's up with him." She replied to me "Will,please-"

"NO!" I heard him yell. His voice sounded shaky "Just-just leave me alone."

"I-okay. But Will,we're here for you. Okay?" Artemis said. No answer. Exchanging glances,we both slowly walked downstairs and sat facing each other on the dining table.

"He's never like this," I mused "what's made him all upset? And why do I keep getting the feeling it's because of me?"

"He's usually never in the house either." Artemis muttered "and it could be partially because of you. You have a knack of annoying others easily."

"Hey!"

"But Will usually annoys you back," she continued,ignoring my protest "maybe you should ask Percy or something."

"Percy? But why? Will and Percy usually don't talk."

"I know..just ask him if he's seen anything weird going on. Well,I'd better go to bed. You should go too Apollo. It's been a long day. I'll leave out some food for Will in case if he comes down." She got up and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and plopped my head on the cold surface of the table,my head spinning.

The house seemed so cold and forbidding. With Penny in Paris,probably under the eyes of Dylan I had no control and idea of what to do. Will was acting more and more distant everyday. I felt like I was supposed to be keeping the family together,take mom's place. But I just couldn't. I'm just an utter failure.

I found myself absentmindedly fingering the silver ring and I hardly noticed that Artemis had put her hand on my shoulder. I was a bit surprised;she was never really soft with me.

"Hey,it's okay. She's gunna be just fine." She told me,noticing the ring. Sighing I nodded.

"Yeah,I know. It's just that...I can't do anything about it,that's what's killing me. With mom gone,I-I don't know,I just feel like I'm supposed to be helping you guys,but I'm just so self absorbed and-" To my horror,I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Hey,just because you were born ten seconds before me that doesn't make you the father," she said in a teasing voice,but it was shaky. I looked up in shock to see her eyes a little moist. She gave me a tiny smile.

"Coming?" She asked gently,her lip quivering a bit.

"In a minute."

"Okay." She gave my shoulder a light squeeze before heading up,her footsteps echoing away. I rubbed my eyes and blinked furiously.

"Get it together Solace." I growled. I put my head on the cold surface and closed my eyes. I just can't seem to do anything right.

.

"WILL! APOLLO!"

"I-what?" I spluttered,sitting up at once,drool on the side of my mouth. I looked around hastily. I had fallen asleep on the table. I blinking,I heard another scream.

"Will! WILL! Oh my Gods,Apollo!"

"Artemis." I whispered. I got up at once and started running up the stairs,my heart pounding. I saw Artemis kneeling at Will's door,banging furiously.

"Will,open the door!" She screamed. I ran up to her at once.

"What,what's-"

"I knocked on the door to see if he was alright,just to check on him,but then he started screaming and breathing furiously against the door,crying for help!" She cried. I pounded on the door.

"Will? WILL! Open up!" I knelt down and put my ear against the door. To my shock,I could hear his breathing harsh and fast. Fear engulfed me."WILL! WILL OPEN UP!" I shouted. I turned towards Artemis. She wasn't crying,but looked purely terrified.

"Try and make him open the door,I'll be right back!" She said,running to her room. I put my face against the door.

"Will! Hey Will,can you hear me? Will,open the door!" I cried,frustrated. Artemis came back,holding some kind of car in her hand. She pushed in the exact same place where the lock was at the crack of the door,and slide it all the way. She suddenly twisted it and I heard a ' _Click_!'. Wasting no time,I opened the door,looking around furiously. Right next to the door hinges lay Will,his eyes wide open but not moving.

"Will! WILL!" I started shaking him,but he didn't move. Artemis shoved me aside.

"There's a contact on my phone names,Ruby. Call her and tell her to come,NOW!" She ordered. As she check for a pulse,I hastily searched for the contact Ruby. When I found it and dialled,I prayed that she wouldn't be sleeping. After a few seconds,she picked up.

" _H-Hello? Artemis? What's-"_

"I'm her brother! Our little brother Will just collapsed! We need an ambulance right NOW!"

" _What? You-right! Stay put,I'll be there soon."_ And with that the call cut. I scrambled towards Artemis.

"His pulse his light,but he's having trouble breathing. Probably a panic attack,or.." She didn't finish it.

"Let's take him down. The ambulance will be here." I said. She nodded,and we both grabbed him. Putting his arm around my shoulder,we walked down the steps carefully. Right as we reached the dining room,I heard the sirens of the ambulance. As we opened the door,a few people rushed towards us with a medical bed.

"Give him here!" A guy said urgently. They slowly put Will on the bed and carried him inside. Exchanging looks,me and Artemis hurried inside at once. I could literally feel my heart pounding. A girl about my age put an oxygen mask on him and checked his pulse.

"It's slowling down Dale,FASTER!" She exclaimed at once. Me and Artemis exchanged frightful looks. Will was paler than ever. I didn't even care about the alarming speed of how fast the ambulance was going,I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I felt it stop,and the doors flung open,several rushing to take him out. Me and Artemis followed quickly. They made several turns and finally went through one of those surgery doors. I wanted to follow,but the same girl who had checked Will's pulse earlier stopped me.

"We'll check him up. You guys stay out here." She told me. She had curly red hair tied up in a ponytail,freckles splashed across her nose and blue eyes. Then she went back in. Artemis sat down on one of the benches,face in her hands. For some reason,I kept thinking this was my fault. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"He's going to be fine." I said,but I was comforting myself too. Artemis looked up,her eyes weary and skin pale.

"If anything happens to him-"

"Nothing is gunna happen."

"Right." She muttered,straightening up. Her voice sounded shaky and delicate. My hands were shaking violently. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. I got up and began pacing. Every few seconds I kept checking the time on my phone. It seemed like hours...

"Should we tell mom?" She asked in a hollow tone. I hesitated.

"After we find out if he's okay or-I mean,we don't want mom to worry."

She nodded,looking as though she was about to be sick. Finally after centuries,the girl Ruby walked out,looking weary.


	10. The fight

**GreekGeek0818: Well,I do have a book that I use but I never exactly USE it because there are so many freak it ideas.**

 **LookAtMyCrazy: I am pretty evil.**

 **Me. Flamingo: You,are a smart lil' blue cookie**

 **FandomQueenz713: *sweatdrops* Alright alright! I think if I do anything else worse than you will definitely hunt me down and kill me...which means I will definitely be dead soon because I plan on worker stuff (SPOILER)**

 **Guest: So you live in Canada huh? I'll see what I can do.**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

It was weird. First,I was dreaming about me kissing Dylan,and then Apollo came and blasted Dylan into smithereens. Then he took me far away,locked me up in a tower and threw away the key. Then he started laughing...except his laugh sounded like my phone ringtone...and then something wet was licking my face...

My eyes flashed open. Max was licking my face,and my phone was ringing. Cursing,I took my phone and Max settled back down,curling into a ball again. I frowned. Thalia.

"H-Hello?" I yawned.

" _Hey Boss,there's a bit of a problem here.._ "

"What? What happened?" I frowned.

" _Will's been in an accident."_

"W-WHAT?" I shrieked,sitting up straight,which startled Max "What-Will? What are you-"

" _Well,Artemis and Apollo were there,and neither of them are talking. We've tried everything,and now the stupid nurse lady told us to go home. Think you can talk to him?"_

"Yeah..yeah sure.." I cut the call and dialled Apollo. Will Solace,in an accident? Biting my lips,I nervously waiting for him to pick up. I counted till fifteen and finally he did.

" _Hello_?"

"Apollo? What happened? I-Thalia told me-"

" _Yeah,Will's been in an accident."_ He said plainly. His voice sounded dull. I hugged my knees together.

"Well..what happened?"

" _He had a panic attack in his room at night. We managed to get him to the hospital. They said something's damaged him windpipe...and they also mentioned that he's not eating well,so the starvation set him like this_."

"Is he okay?"

" _Yeah,yeah he's fine. The gang came and visited,but they said family only. And well...I couldn't just face them."_

"Why?"

" _Because..well...I keep thinking that this is my fault."_

"Apollo,don't-"

" _Really Penny,I think it is. I-I don't know exactly what gave him the panic attack. But..well.."_

"Hes going to be fine. And it is _not_ your fault. What makes you say that?"

" _Ever since mom left...I felt that I needed to help the family. I've already told you,Will thinks dad left because of him. After mom left for about two weeks,it probably affected him."_

I sighed sadly. I wished that I was there to comfort him,but I could only do it via phone "Apollo,that isn't any of your fault. Your dad was an idiot for leaving you guys and it's not because of Will."

" _Tell that to him,_ " he said darkly " _I just wish I-"_ he stopped,but I understood " _I-I have to go Sunshine. I'll tell you if there's any news."_

"Okay." I muttered feeling like I've been a bit cold shouldered "I love you."

" _I love you too Penny."_ And he cut the call. I sighed and plopped down on my bed,hugging the pillows. Max curled up under my arm and I smiled faintly. But I couldn't help but think that everything was about to go wrong.

 **Apollo**

I wanted to ask her about Dylan,but I just couldn't. Will was more important than that jerk. Hearing her voice again made me feel better,but the more I talked,the more I felt like killing myself. Putting the phone in my pocket,I walked back in the room. Artemis was sitting next to him,holding his hand.

"Is he awake?" I asked. She shook his head. The only sounds that penetrated the silence was the slow but stead _beep_ sound of his heartbeat on the scanner. Suddenly I heard a groan,and my head snapped up.

"Will?" Artemis asked hopefully. Relieved,I saw his eyes flash open.

"I-where-"

Artemis leaped forward and hugged him,but he seemed too dazed. He looked at me for some kind of explanation,but I didn't want to cut to the chase "You feeling okay Will?"

"I-yeah,I'm fine. But..what happened?"

"You had a panic attack." Artemis explained,pulling back "William Solace,you are such an _idiot_!"

"I-I'm fine now. Ugh,I feel dizzy.." He sat up straight,clutching his head. I sat down next to him and squeezed his wrist.

"Will,what's going on with you?" I asked softly "you seem more distant and gloomy..is something wrong?"

"No. Guys,I'm fine,really." He tried for a smile,but neither of us believed it.

"Will,is it about mom leaving us or something?" Artemis asked. Will shook his head.

"What? No! Why would you think-"

"Will,are you in _love_?" Artemis asked in a quiet voice. I stared at her.

" _What_?"

"I-no,I'm not." Will said shakily,as if the thought of being in love was scary "Don't get your tails in knots you guys. I'm okay now."

I sighed and looked away,knowing that I wouldn't be able to get it out of him. He's stubborn in that way. I took a deep breath and stood up "I better call mom and tell her-"

"No!" Will cried,out,making us stare "Did you already tell her what happened?"

"Well no. We decided-"

"Don't tell her. Really,I'm fine now. And I don't want to ruin her job opportunity just because I had a stupid panic attack. Please."

"I-okay..." I muttered "I'll be back."

I stepped outside,feeling relieved but confused. Why would Artemis think that Will's in love? Was he really? Sighing,I called Percy. The ring went for about twenty seconds before he picked up.

" _Hey dude. Will okay?"_

"Yeah he's fine. Can you pass it on to the girls?"

" _Yeah sure,they're here anyways. Guys Will's okay._ " I heard him say to the others,then some deep sighing and Leo's whooping " _Hey man,you okay right?"_

"I-yeah,I'm fine. Bye." Without waiting for his reply,I cut the call. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone and I felt like shutting everyone out. I didn't even want to walk in and face Will and Artemis. Instead I just walked down the corridors until I heard a ring from my phone.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

" _Hey,I heard the news. So Will's okay?"_

"Yeah,he's fine Penny."

" _A-Are you okay? You don't sound-"_

"I'm fine." I snapped,and for once I didn't say sorry.

" _Oh. Okay"_ she sounded surprised " _Well,you better get some rest Apollo,you've had a long day-"_

"I don't suppose you care?"

" _I-wha-"_

"Never mind. Just go back to sleep,living it up in Paris."

" _Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"Nothing. It doesn't mean anything. Bye."

" _What has gotten into you?!"_

"I said its nothing okay? Now can you just drop it?"

" _You know I care about Will as much as you do Apollo!"_

"Uh huh," I rolled my eyes "Bye."

" _No! Don't you dare leave. What's going on-"_

"Look,I have to go okay?" I said angrily "My mom isn't here,and I have no leisure time like you. Unlike you,I don't have a dad okay?"

Silence.

" _I-okay. Bye."_ She said weakly and cut the call. Fuming,I stuffed my phone in my pocket and stormed off.

 **Penny**

I was shocked. Now me and Apollo have always had little arguments and fights,but it was never like this. What the heck was wrong with him? Was he blaming _me_ for everything? I simply stared at the phone,hoping that he would call back,but nothing. Angry and confusing tears swelled in my eyes,and I bit my lip to fight it back,but it was no use.

I put my phone down,hanging my head low. Maybe it was my fault. But I didn't do anything...have I? I felt tears fall and Max started sniffing my face,whimpering. I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Max,really. I'm fine." I lied. Max's ears drooped and then he jumped off of my bed,running out.

"Max." I said weakly. I buried my face into my pillow and started crying. What was going on back at New York? If only I had never left...but it was probably better than fighting with him face to face,as that would've killed me. Suddenly I heard Max barking and another voice;

"Penny? Hey,is everything alright?"

I looked up to see Anubis staring at me. I nodded weakly,rubbing my eyes "Yeah,I'm fine."

He frowned and walked in,sitting down next to me "Ne me ment pas Penny. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Qu'est-il arrivé?" **(Don't lie to me Penny. What's wrong? What happened?)** My lips quivered and soon I started telling everything that happened,jabbering fast in French.

"I don't know what to do. Is this my fault?" I asked in English,rubbing my eyes. He gave me a one armed hug.

"It's not your fault Penny. He's probably just in a confused and upset mood. His parents aren't there and his brother is in the hospital."

"Yeah..I guess so."

"Give him some time. He might call soon and apologise."

"He sounded really angry."

"He'll come around Penny." he reassured,but I was still in depression. What if he broke up with me? I fingered the ring he gave me.

"S'il ne t'aimait pas, il ne te donnerait pas cette bague." he said softly. **(If he didn't love you,he wouldn't have given you that ring)**

"I know...I just...have I made him so angry that he'll break up with me?" I asked. It was a stupid question I know. It was just one fight,but I was scared. Don't judge me. Imagine that you've been duped about twice and finally when you think you've found the right one,you're scared that something bad will go wrong.

"It was only one fight Penny,nothing will happen. I can talk to him if you want?"

"No,it's fine. Thanks Anubis."

"Always there to help ma chère." He grinned,making me smile. I kept staring at my phone,hoping that it would ring.

"So anyways,what happened with Dylan?" He asked. I hesitated.

"Well,we sort of talked. I-Anubis,it seems like he's changed-"

"Penny,he's a really good actor,we both know that." He said seriously.

"I-I know but you should've seen it. He-I think he-" I didn't know how to say it. Anubis shook her head,sighing.

"Penny,you can't. Apollo would bash himself up if he found out that you fell for your ex all over again."

"True." I muttered. Anyways,Dylan was leaving on Saturday,three more days,not including today. I probably might never even see him again after he leaves. Despite me hating him,I felt a little sorry. He literally ruined his life just because he wanted me and abused me. Well now that I think about it in that way,he needs punishment. But years after all of that happened,I forgot how it was like. I felt a bit sorry,I don't know why.

 **Apollo**

Storming out of the hospital,I began walking down the streets. Our house wasn't really that far from the hospital and time seemed to be speeding up. It felt like only seconds and I was standing in front of my house. Only then did guilt strike me.

"Hi."

I turned around. Daphne was standing there,looking up at me timidly "I-I heard what happened with Will,the neighbours told me. Is he alright?"

"Yeah,yeah he's fine." I muttered. She nodded awkwardly.

"Right! Well,I-umm..bye." She muttered,avoiding my eyes. Taking a deep breath,she walked away quickly. I stared at her for a moment,then looked down at the silver ring on my finger,everything crashing down on me. What have I done?


	11. The Roses

**LookAtMyCrazy: You're angry at me,aren't you?**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 **"** Sadie,I don't want-"

"Yes you do. We're going shopping and nothing you say is going to stop me." She urged,pulling arm through the mall. Groaning,I followed. I wanted to stay in bed for the whole day,but unfortunately Sadie had come and after I told her everything,she pulled me out at once.

"Now,I know the clothes you have are American,but darling you need to dress French!" Sadie said in her British accent,making me smile. She reminded me so much about Thalia.

"Sadie,I didn't bring any money-"

"Nonsense,m'dear! I have got it all!"

This time I giggled "Fine. Now show me what Paris has got."

"That's the spirit!" She dragged me up the escalator and into a large shop. Before I had time to look at the name,she dragged me inside nearly making me trip. This girl is strong. "Here we are! Casual and Summer wear!"

I looked at once of the price tags "Sadie,this is _way_ to much."

Sadie grinned at me and wagged a finger under my nose "Have you forgotten darling? This is my mother's shop!"

I gaped. Of course. Her mom was a fashion designer and owns the shop, _'La Kane'_. I'm such a horrible friend. Seeing my expression,Sadie burst out laughing "Now,summer wear first! After all,it is Summer..."

.

"I think my closet back at home is gunna break once I put all of this in it." I muttered,plopping the huge shopping bags at the foot of my bed. She literally got dresses for the girls back at home too. She grinned broadly.

"Well,then fix it! I can't believe we took like,the whole day for lol of this." She muttered. She was right. It was well past lunch and six in the evening. Damn,the day had gone fast.

"Now,I don't want to burst your bubble,but you should check if he gave you any calls or texts." She said. Of course. Apollo. It had actually been driving out of my mind for a few hours. Sighing,I took out my phone and to my amazement and shock,I had about twenty missed calls and fifty texts. Damn.

"Yeah,I do." I muttered. She patted my shoulder.

"If he does anything stupid,call me and I'll punch the bozo up." She winked. I gave her a smile as she left. Did I really want to talk to him? I was scared if he would tell me we're over,or we weren't working,or even worse...taking a deep breath,I called him.

" _Penny_?"

"Hey,sorry I couldn't call earlier earlier,I was out with Sadie." I said,trying to make it sound casual,but I was mostly scared for what was about to hit me. I heard him take a huge breath.

" _Penny,I'm sorry-"_

"It's okay." I said suddenly "I-I get it. Your mom wasn't there and Will was in the hospital. You just needed to vent. It's fine,Apollo."

" _I said some really mean things-"_

"You just needed to vent-"

" _And about your dad-"_

"Hey,I'm not mad about that. Really. I would've said the same thing if I were in your shoes. Besides,my dad can be a pain sometimes."

" _But I still shouldn't have said that."_

"Apollo,pressure has been building up on both of our sides. It's enough to make anyone snap." I said kindly. I heard him sigh.

" _But I should've just held it in. I don't care if my dad left us. I don't really need one. I need you,Penny."_

A lump started rising in my throat "Gods,don't make me cry Sunboy."

" _That's the last thing I'd ever do to you Sunshine. Believe me."_

"I-I do Apollo," I said,wishing that I could just kiss him "How's Will?"

" _He's good now,but he doesn't want to tell us what triggered the panic attack. He keeps saying it was starvation,but..."_

"I wish I was there. It's so hard being away from you all when this is happening." I said wistfully.

" _Well,so far only half a week has gone. For once,I hate the summer holidays."_

"Agreed. I-" suddenly the door opened and my dad peeked in. I sighed "I have to go Apollo. Call me later?"

" _You bet. Love you."_

"Love you too." I said,feeling relieved. I put the phone down and turned to face him.

 **Apollo**

Even after she cut the call,I felt guilty. I felt that it still wasn't enough. Will knocked on the door for the hundredth time. "Come on in Will."

He burst inside "So,you talked?"

"Yeah,and it went good. Listen Will..thanks."

"What are brothers for? Now,wanna catch a movie?" He grinned. I grinned back. It's been forever since me and Will actually had quality brother time.

"You bet! Oh wait,hold on a moment,it's mom." I added,as my phone rang. I picked it up "Hey mom."

" _Hello dear...everything good there?"_

"Yeah,we're all good. Just about to catch a movie."

" _Of course dear,you go ahead. I just called to tell you that I..well,I'll be coming a week late."_

"What?" My grin faded "Mom,what happened?"

" _Oh nothing honey,it's just part of the treat-I mean,work. I'll see you soon dear. Bye!"_ And with that she cut the call. I frowned.

"Weird."

"What is? You?"

"Haha no. Mom said she'll be coming a week later."

"What?" Like mine,Will's grin faded too "Why?"

"I don't know.."

 **Penny**

"Talking to him again?" he asked. I nodded. His lip curled,but he nodded uneasily "So,I'm having a business party again.."

"Oh,cool."

"-And while you were gone I placed a surprise in your closet. You can wear it if you want,but if not,I understand."

"Thanks dad." I smiled. He kissed my forehead before leaving. I made my way to the closet and opened it. A plastic bag was nested right in front of me,so I picked it up and pulled out the dress. It was sleeveless and light green,with many floral designs from below the waist. Heck,there was even a pocket at the waist band. There were also wedge high heels and an ankle bracelet and wrist bracelet.

"Woah." I muttered. Without haste,I put it on. It fitted perfectly,reaching up to my knees. Casual yet elegant. Suddenly I heard a familiar bark and Max came running in,looking polished and clean,followed by an out of breath Betsy. When she saw me,she grinned. "Stunning my dear! Would you like me to do the hair and makeup?"

I giggled as Max nipped at my shoes "Yes please." I sat down in front of my dresser and let her do the magic. She put my long curly hair into a messy high ponytail with a puff,letting my bangs dangle down. She then applied eyeliner and lipstick on me. This women was never below satisfactory.

"Perfect! Now come along dear,everyone's already down!" She chirped,and she bustled out. Max barked at me and I grinned.

"Come on Max,time to knock 'em dead." I walked out and when I reached the stairs,I stopped . Oh man,now _I'm_ gunna be dead. It was easier with Sadie,but alone...Max ran around my legs and taking a deep breath I slowly started walking down,hoping that nobody was watching me. Well,at least I had Max with me. I slowly made my way through several people,weaving in an out. Until I heard a voice behind me.

"You look beautiful."

I turned around. Dylan was standing there,wearing a suit. I couldn't help but think that he looked pretty good. "Thanks. Your parents here?"

"Talking with your dad." He said,as if the idea disgusted him. I nodded,not sure of what to say.

"So uh...I heard that your dad doesn't really want you with Apollo."

"Yeah. He believes that the first love is the only love you can have. I'm just lucky he doesn't know about Anubis..." I said and he nodded. It was no use hiding it from him because he already knew nearly everything about me. Perfect for blackmailing.

"He'd do everything to break up Sadie and Anubis."

"Yeah...and I don't need that. So-"

"Hello Dylan."

I whipped around. Anubis was standing behind me,watching Dylan with some kind of furious interest. Please don't tell me he heard our conversation. Dylan inclined his head a bit.

"Anubis. Nice seeing you."

The tension and temperature was increasing. This was about to get messy "So Anubis! Where's Sadie?"

"She's coming with her mom." He said firmly,not taking his eyes off of Dylan. Oh boy. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist "If you'll excuse me." She pulled me away towards the chocolate fountain.

"Soin d'expliquer?" **(Care to explain?)** he asked,crossing his arms.

"Hey,we were just talking!"

"Penny,you know how this looks like. It's obvious he still likes you,and it's even more obvious that you're starting to fall for him."

"I-"

"He's hurt you so many times Penny. Don't let that happen again." He said finally,then turned and left the spot. I stared at his back. Oh,so _he_ was telling me that _Dylan_ hurt me so many times? Shaking my head,I started searching for my dad. I spotted his face near the stairs and I quickly made my way there,only to see him talking with Monseiur Rose,with Jack next to him.

"Hi." I said,reaching them. Monseiur Rose beamed.

"Ah,yes! Jake,why don't you and your charming young friend er,dance for sometime eh?" He chuckled,nudging his son,who went bright red again. I decided to have some fun.

"Yeah sure. Come on Jack." I giggled,taking his wrist and pulling him far off from our dads. When I turned towards him,his face was pure terror. I burst out laughing.

"Relax! I didn't pull you off to dance."

"Oh thank the lords. I mean,it's not like dancing is bad or anything-" he started,going red again. I grinned.

"I get it. I really do. Your father won't just stop huh?"

"Yeah,you should hear him going on about you at home. Keeps telling me that I need a strong lady in my life. Just too nervous to tell him I do like someone." He muttered shamefully.

"You should totally ask Claire out,Jack. You have a picture of her?"

"I-uh,yeah," he said,startled "I mean,we went on a class picnic and my teacher used my phone for the picture. Look." He showed me the screen of his phone. About twenty students were standing with grins on their faces. He pointed to the girl in the middle. She had pale skin with dark black hair in two ponytails and dark blue eyes with a few freckles.

"She's a keeper."

"She is." he said breathlessly "she's always been nice to me,despite what the others say."

I frowned "What do they say about you?"

"Well,my family has a long history. After my mom died,dad married another woman who already had a daughter. I missed my mom a lot,so I hated my step mom and sister. They were nice to me,but when my dad wasn't around they treated me like a toe rag. My sister pretended I didn't exist,which was actually better than how her mom treated me. Then my stepmom and dad decided to split. They both live in New York,and dad sent me to live in Florida."

I was bewildered. Forget my family history,his was downright cruel. "That's just sick. You don't deserve any of that."

"Well,thanks. But most of the others don't believe in that," he shrugged casually "there's only a few who I'm close with,and all the girls think I'm a freak. Claire is only one amongst them who's nice to me. With Daphne around,I believed that all girls were horrid,but after Claire,that changed my mind."

"Daphne? Who's that?"

"Oh. Daphne Rose,my stepsister. The one who lives in New York."


	12. A romantic feeling

**LunaLovegood220022: I am so so so evil for trolling you guys. My nickname should literally be Total Drama Island lol**

 **FandomQueen713: Fear not,for I will NOT ruin your OTP! Because I want them to sail too..but unfortunately,there will be a lot of drama,tears and feelings coming up,so I better build up a maximum fortress so that you don't come and murder me**

* * *

 **"** Okay,the movie was less impressive than I thought it would be," Will shrugged,then grinned "But it was awesome!"

"Will,you're really weird."

"It's a gift."

Will seemed to be more upbeat than usual,but when he wasn't talking I'd see him gazing into space with this sad smile on his lips. It made me wonder what was really going on inside of him,and I didn't want to bring it up because he might just get angry or something.

"Um,Apollo? Your phone is ringing."

He was right. I hardly noticed my phone vibrating and ringing in my chest pocket. I took it out,the caller ID showing it was Penny. Will stared expectingly. "Well? What are you waiting for lover boy?"

I hesitated. "I-nah,I'll talk later." I was about to cut the call,but Will grabbed my wrist and rolled his eyes.

"Just pick it up doofus. And put in on loudspeaker." He said. Grinning,I switched it to loudspeaker and put it in fromt of us.

"Hey Penny."

 _"Hey! So,how's it over there? Will's better now,right_?"

"I sure am!" Will grinned. I stared at him,smiling. He can be a pain sometimes,but he's still the best little brother ever. Don't ask me why I'm getting these thoughts all of a sudden,they come to me every time he smiles.

 _"Will,hey! You doing fine_?"

"All fine Penny. How's it in Paris?"

" _Yeah,it's going great! Just at another one of my dad's parties...I'm standing here alone like an idiot,I decided that I'd check up on you guys."_

"You aren't hooking up with anyone,right?" Will asked. I blinked.

 _"Of course I am! The French guys here are hot_."

"W _hat?" I asked,blinking again. Penny burst out laughing._

 _"Just teasing,you know I still love you_."

"Ah,Penollo." Will sighed dreamily "you guys are so cute together."

 _"Aww,thanks Will! So I'll talk to you guys later_."

"Hey look,it's Percy and Jason! See ya Penny." Will grinned,immediately darting away. I looked up to see Percy grinning at us. I switched off loudspeaker and pressed the phone against my ear.

"So,another fancy dinner party huh?" I chuckled.

" _Well,it's not like I enjoy them,but they're literally the only things that allow most people inside the mansion. So I see Will's doing fine,it's nothing about your mom not being there right?"_

"No,luckily it's not. Speaking of that,she said she'd be coming a week late."

" _What? Damn,that's for way too long."_

"I know. Just don't understand why she needs to be away for that long...so I'll talk later Sunshine?"

" _Mmm hmm. Love you."_

"Love you too." I cut the call and walked over to where Percy,Jason and Will were standing.

"Guys catching a movie?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Meh,we just finished it."

"Where's Nico?"

"Well...he's facing family issues back at home."

"What?"

"We don't know much about it,but he said he needs to be there." Jason frowned "So,wanna crash at my place? I'll ask Nico if he can join too."

"Sure thing."

"Well,I'll let you guys catch on. I'll head home,see ya!" Will grinned,but Jason caught him.

"Dude,I meant you too."

"Me? Oh,okay." He muttered,flushing a bit.

 **Penny**

"Only two more days." I muttered,putting my phone back in my waist pocket and collapsing on my bed. Damn I was sore and beat. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Anubis peeked inside "Sadie here?"

"No,but I texted her earlier and told her to meet up in my room." I yawned,feeling tired. He nodded,stepping inside.

"So..I saw you with Dylan again."

"Anubis,please. Besides,he's not gunna do anything to me in front of everyone."

He sighed "Okay...I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

I rolled my eyes but smiled "Yeah,because we've had enough of that already. Me getting hurt."

"Is this about me hurting you?" He asked,his brown eyes studying me warily. I frowned.

"It could be...but I'm over it Anubis,really." I said hastily. He looked a little troubled,but nodded.

"It's just that..before Apollo...I've always felt guilty of everything that I've done to you." He said quietly. I sighed and stood up,walking towards him. I remembered,how long ago I had fallen in love with the guy in front of me. I had always found myself daydreaming while staring into his coffee brown eyes...it felt like a million years ago,and something stirred up inside of me as I thought of it.

"You don't have to be guilty of anything," I said quietly "it's your life Anubis,and I couldn't force you to love me. You're an amazing person and Sadie's lucky to have you. Besides,I'm with Apollo,so there's no more hard feelings."

He smiled weakly,and I suddenly realised we were standing much to close,a romantic kind of feeling in the air. I slowly stepped back a little and he stood up straight,clearing his throat a bit. Well that was kind of awkward.

"Yeah,no hard feelings." He repeated slowly. I realised we both were staring and looked away.

"So I uh..better go fine Sadie. Night Penny." He smiled at me before leaving. I smiled and then shut the door. What in the name of fudge was happening? This was torture. My old love lives were here with me and my current boyfriend was miles away. This was torture. I went inside my closet and changed into pyjamas. I say,those heels were seriously killing me. Then I jumped into bed,snuggling up in the covers. Well,until Dylan is gone I won't really be able to rest properly.

 _The next day..._

I wasn't even surprised to be woken up by Max and his licks on my face. I gently shoved him off,groaning.

"Max,get _off_..."

"You heard her Max. Off!" Betsy chuckled,bringing in a tray of food. I sat up straight,stretching widely.

"Thanks Betsy." I smiled,taking a bun from her. The sunlight bounced in the room from the open window,lighting everything up. It just made me miss Apollo even more...Sunboy...

"Your father has gone on an expedition with the Ventiuand he'll be back at night. And I expect you-" she said a bit more sternly "-to go to bed much more earlier than two in the morning."

"Well,the party lasted for a long time...but yeah,I'll do that."

"Good. Call if you need anything." She smiled,bustling out. I collapsed on my raised pillows,chewing slowly. Not even a week has passed since I left New York. Well,at least me and Apollo weren't in a fight anymore,and luckily that was just a misunderstanding. Running a finger through my messy hair,I checked my texts. I had a new message from a blocked number. I hesitated,then opened it.

' _Hey,I figured I needed to talk to you. Do wanna hang out today afternoon? If you don't want to,I understand.'_

I thought about it. I could picture the look on Anubis's face as I typed,' _Sure thing,I'll see you later.'_

I kept thinking that it was plain wrong to be hanging around with your ex,but we're just doing it as friends,there's no harm to it right? I think Anubis would totally kill me. And I couldn't bear to imagine Apollo's expression...but Dylan will be gone by Saturday,and I'll probably never see him again. It's just a little friendly meet and that's it. Besides,I can't have a relationship with Dylan Venti,he'll be gone in two days. What could go wrong?


	13. Goodbye

**So I ain't gunna reply to your reviews,because most of you want to kill me for what I just did XD. I'm telling you,this is probably the most dramatic story I have ever written...**

 **And to all Canadien fans/reader/guests I have changed some things from the last few chapters. Dylan's home isn't in Canada anymore. Your welcome.**

 **P.S NEW SHIP COMING IN THIS ONE**

* * *

It was a bad idea as soon as I saw him in front of the cafe. He had already texted me where he'd be. As he smiled at me,I couldn't help but think that Dylan had really never smiled at me when we dated. More like an evil sneer.

"Hey."

"Uh..hi." I smiled,taking the cup from him. I found it hard to stop staring at him;his eyes were light brown against the sunlight and his hair was flying in the wind. This was wrong. I couldn't do this. "So uh,should we head to the park?" I asked.

"Sure." He walked next to me and I noticed that every now and then his eyes darted towards me. This was wrong. I was acting like a total slut. I have the most perfect boyfriend ever,and I'm walking with my ex on the streets. Oh,and I almost kissed my ex crush last night. I'm a hoe,I admit it.

The park reminded me a bit of Central Park,except that it was smaller with more flowers,the occasional laughter of children running around and chattering of adults. We sat down on one of the benches. This was getting more and more awkward.

"You seem quiet." He asked. I blinked.

"Huh? Oh,it's just..it feels weird." I admitted.

"I don't blame you." He said,looking down. I stared at him,trying to control myself. I can't go feeling sorry for him,that's stupid. Or was it?

"I shouldn't have done any of that to you," he said suddenly,looking back at me "I wanted you for myself,wanted nothing but sex. I never cared about anything. If I had been different.." He took my hand,sending jolts up my spine "..I wouldn't have lost you."

"Dylan-"

"I know you can't give me another chance,and it's wrong of me to ask you for one. It's just...I never valued you until you fell for Apollo."

Gods,don't do this to me Venti,you're gunna make me feel guilty. "I was under the impression that you never loved me." I muttered.

"I did in the start...but then it kind of clicked off. The only thought in my mind was that I had gotten the best girl in Goode...and I wanted it to stay that way. I thought being harsh with you would,well,turn you on,but it only scared you away."

I didn't reply. I couldn't even open my mouth.

"Only after you went for Solace and after I moved away,I realised that I still wanted you. I tried changing myself,hoping that one day I'd see you again. My parents wanted to go on a holiday to Greece,but I managed to convince them that Paris is the best. I know my parents know you dad,and I hoped that you would be here...and my wish came true."

"Dylan..." I sighed. I didn't even know how I was going to turn this guy down "You're sweet and all,but I'm with Apollo-"

"I know. Tomorrow's the last day that I'll be here,and my parents are taking me to meet a few cousins. I won't be able to see you,so today's probably my last day. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,and that I-I'm still in love with you."

It rang through my ears,echoing. He gave me one tiny smile and squeezed my hand. Then he sighed and stood up,walking away. I couldn't think. I picked up my phone gently,my screen showing a selfie of me and Apollo. As I stared at his picture,I hugged myself,fresh fears biding in my eyes. What have I done?

 **Will**

I normally don't hang around with Apollo's friends all that much,but being with them made me jumpy. I always thought that they were much more macho and better than me. I mean look at them,perfect athletic figure,perfect love lives,whereas mine was full of twist and turns.

"What do women even talk about?" Percy wondered,throwing himself on Jason's beanbag. I shrugged.

"Maybe about men."

"Ladies!" A new voice said,along with the flushing of a toilet. I watched as Leo Valdez came walking out of the bathroom like he was on the red carpet. Jason blinked.

"Dude,when did you get here?"

"Well,I stopped by to use the bathroom,and then I heard you guys walk in." He grinned,wedging himself between Jason and Nico. For a brief moment I caught Nico's eyes before looking away at once.

"So! This better be worthwhile because I canceled my date for hanging out with you legless dudes." Leo sighed. Percy snorted.

"Was your date a giant bowl of spicy peppered poco run layered with butter sitting in front of a computer watching porn?"

"Well,only the last part."

"Dude,you're gross."

"So I've been told. Now! I'm normally not the planner type,but what should we do for the holidays? I mean,I would suggest we go drinking in every single bar and then sleep with every single single-"

"Leo,some of us have girlfriends." Jason interrupted.

' _And boyfriends.'_ A voice inside of me said. Shut up me. And this was all happening because of a black haired brown eyed piece of beauty. Huh,what? I didn't say that.

"Oh yeah. C'mon Apollo,why don't you tag along? I mean,your girl is living it up in Paris,probably with Black y'know. Why take the chance?"

"Exactly Valdez,why take the chance? And Black already has a girlfriend and so do I,unlike you."

"Snap." Nico smiled coyly.

"Man,you all are a bunch of little negative creeps," Leo said dismissively,shaking his head. "But seriously guys,the first week is almost over! We need something fresh,brand new,over the top! I mean,we're almost freaking going to college,and Nico and Will are going to twelfth!"

A tingle went down my spine. My entire life I was never a rough and tough guy who enjoyed wrestling. I was a bit annoying,fun and easy going. I never used to try and change myself,bough I've been tempted a lot of times. But now..now...

For another moment,me and Nico looked at each other. He quickly looked away as if being burnt and I curled my lips. I wanted to say that this was all his fault,but I couldn't. The blame's all on me.

"Hmm,seems kind of weird. We've all known each other from like,Kindergarden." Apollo mused. Percy grinned.

"Yeah. Remember Apollo being all clumsy in front of my sister?"

"Remember you accidently falling into the swimming pool and banged your head the moment you saw Annabeth smile at you?"

"Ouch. Has Penny taught you any of her burning skills?"

"I think she's taught him a lot." Leo grinned. Percy burst out laughing,and even Jason managed a tiny smile.

"Dude,seriously? And no,she hasn't."

"Damn,you two haven't had sex yet? It's been like three freaking years! That's impossible."

"Well,its not like we can walk into each other's rooms and start making out," my brother shrugged "and it's not like we would do it anyways." He added hastily. Percy grinned.

"Looks like Solace has a fear in having pleasure."

"Have you slept with Annabeth?"

"No,but we sorta cuddled in the same bed."

"I did that with your sister one week after we met when we were sixteen."

"Ooooh,double snap." Nico chuckled. It was like the atmosphere was suddenly clearing when he showed his smile (and that was a rare moment) and the times when I used to wish that I was the one causing Nico to laugh-Ugh,shut up me.

 **Penny**

I kept pacing my bedroom. I felt a romantic weirdness rise up within me whenever I had close contact with my past flames. Gods,I'm a slut. Apollo doesn't deserve me,he deserves a girl who truly admires and cares about him. Of course I care about Apollo,but after what I did...

Max kept following me back and forth across my room,barking. He finally gave up and sat on my bed,his tail wagging constantly as I moved. I wanted to share everything with the girls. After all,I've never hidden anything from them,

Okay,that's a complete lie. For two and a half years I've managed to hide practically my entire childhood away from them. I promised I wouldn't do that again,but I was breaking that promise. I'm used to hiding everything from everyone. You know what? I'll just take these secrets to the grave. But I'll be living in guilt every time I looked at Apollo.

I fingered the ring he gave me. What I really wanted right now is for him to hold me tight. I missed taking in the smell of his cologne that always calmed me down. If I told him about the horrible decisions I've been making,would he get angry? Would he break up with me? Well,I actually do deserve. I'm the most rotten girlfriend ever.

 _Oh come on Penny,_ a voice inside of me said _there are worser girlfriends who hook up with guys every five seconds._

Well,that's kind of true.

Sighing,I walked over to the window,pressing my forehead against the cool glass. Maybe I should ask Betsy for an ice pack. I stared at the dark night sky longingly. The stars were twinkling like tiny lanterns,making me yearn to touch them. I grabbed my phone and ran out of my room. I made my way to the stairs and started climbing higher and higher until-

I pushed open the door,taking in a deep breath. The night sky seemed to cover me like a blanket,the air whipping gently,leaving a cold sensation on my face. Gods,I could just imagine Apollo up here with me,his blue eyes twinkling and reflecting the stars..I stared at my phone and decided to message him.

 _'Hey,u busy?'_

I waited for some time. It must've been pretty early in the morning for them,but to my surprise he started typing back.

 _'Nope. What's up?'_

 _'Nothing...just miss u that's all'_

 _'Miss u to Sunshine. So,how'd your day go?'_

 _'Well,it was..mild. So something tells me yours didn't go so well.'_

 _'You got a moment to talk to ur boyfriend on the phone? :)'_

 _'Duh'_

I waited for a few moments,and then the phone started ringing. I picked it up at once.

"Yeah,sup?"

" _I think Will's in love."_

 _Hours before..._

 **Apollo**

After dinner as I was heading up to my room,I paused for a moment. I could hear Will's voice carrying from his open bedroom door.

"It's not like that! You don't-no! Look,it's not your fault okay?" He said heatedly. After a pause,he said softly "you know it's not like that...I just-I'm scared...what? No,it's not like I don't like you!"

 _What_?

"I-I'm just scared that the others won't accept me...look,you-don't take it as an offend,but you're used to it. I have to watch everyone get better at me and..well,I'm a total failure,and you don't deserve me!"

"No...you're perfect...yeah,but not for me! I'm nothing, _nothing_!" He said hysterically. "Because...I-I love you!"

My eyes widened. He didn't say anything else,so I guess that he cut the call. Was Artemis right? Was Will seriously in love?

 **Penny**

"Woah...Will's in love?"

 _"I guess. He also said something like he was scared that the others wouldn't accept him."_

"That's just stupid. Of course we would accept him."

" _The poor kid sounded close to tears._ " He sighed " _he seemed nervous while he tagged along with me to Jason's too."_

"Yeah well,he isn't exactly the type to mingle with guys all the time right? He's a soft one and that's a good quality that most douche bags don't have. He often mingles with guys and girls."

" _I-yeah,I know...I guess his love life is in a tangle."_

I chuckled without humour "I just hope he doesn't get hurt. Do you think this is why he got that panic attack?"

" _I've been thinking about it. I'm going for a yes. I didn't tell anyone this but a few hours before he had the attack,I was just worrying about you,so I was relieving it all to Artemis and Will. He snapped at us and ran off to his room and stayed there until it happened."_

"Woah..okay,the girl he's in love with should better be happy that she's got Will."

" _Yeah well,I'm afraid that it might not be going so well._ " He sighed dejectingly " _I guess talking about you to him triggered him."_

"And _that's_ why you said it was your fault?" I asked,the pieces fitting together. He didn't reply "Gods Apollo,why didn't you tell me this before?"

 _"I-I didn't want to hear it from someone else. You know,that it was my fault. It would make it sound certain. I'm literally jeopardising everyone around me. First Will,and then I shouted at you-"_

"And neither of them were your fault," I said calmly "hey,everyone needs to let loose a tumble of words upon someone."

" _Yeah but..not on you. Or Will. Or anyone_."

I sighed "It's going to fine,Apollo. I promise you. If Will needs anything I'm sure he'll come to you or Artemis when the time is ripe. He's a good kid Apollo."

" _Well that's true,"_ he chuckled " _thanks Penny."_

"Anytime," I smiled.

" _So,what're you doing?"_

"Oh,just standing under the stars,dreaming." I said,gazing upon the stars as I said so.

" _Dreaming about?"_ He asked slowly. I laughed.

"Well,Paris is the city of Love,so you guess."

" _Hmm,I can't really guess.."_ He said in a false pretending voice. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Well,what did I say when you asked me what's up on text a few minutes ago?"

" _You said you were missing me."_

"Exactly."

" _Well,I don't need to stand under the stars to be missing you Princess. Heck,I was busy washing the dishing thinking about you."_

I giggled. I could imagine Apollo washing dishes with a dreamy look on his face "You're such a dork."

" _But I'm your dork,right?"_

"Duh." It sounded familiar on my tongue,and then I remembered that these were the exact same words we had exchanged back in-

"Central Park." We both said in unison. Three second spassed,hen we burst out laughing.

" _Saying the same thing at the same time huh? You and me,it was meant to be."_

My eyes rested on the silver ring on my finger that glittered "I know that Apollo. So,you're mom explained why she's coming late?"

" _She hasn't called,and neither have I. But every time I try,it goes to voicemail. Never knew her job opportunity would go this well."_

"Well,I'm not saying that spending a few weeks away from you guys is good,but she deserves it. Everyone needs some good luck."

" _I've had a lot of luck in my life. For example,the day we both actually started talking,the day we both kissed.."_

"I can't believe that it's because of Dylan that I have you now. And speaking of Dylan.." I muttered,remembering today's incidents. Then I realised that I had spoken aloud.

" _What? What's wrong?"_ He asked in a flat tone.

"Nothing..I'm just glad he's gone,that's all. What did you expect?"

" _Oh,nothing."_ He said calmly.

"But yeah,and I've had good luck on finally finding the perfect guy." I said,my face growing a bit warm.

" _And I've found the perfect girl. Looking back on everything that happened when we were younger.."_

"I know. Believe me,I do. So,I'll talk tomorrow?"

" _You bet. Love you."_

"Love you too."

 _Saturday..._

Friday was a total sleeping day for me,because I was up till about seven in the morning. I tossed and turned,listened to my entire IPod music twenty times but still couldn't sleep,so it was no doubt that when I finally did fall asleep I ended up waking up at five in the evening. After that,I got a huge buffet from Betsy and fell back asleep. But right now I was feeling nervous,and a bit sad. Dylan was leaving. So why exactly was I upset?

I don't know. I hate not knowing.

I got dressed for lunch (I missed breakfast) and made my way down when I saw something that stopped my tracks. I retreated further up the stairs. It was the Venti's. Luckily they hadn't seen me yet,so I quickly jumped back to my room and closed the door. I thought Dylan said he would be leaving? Maybe he decided to stop by.

"Please don't come up,please don't come up.." I muttered,walking back and forth. After ten painful minutes,nobody had come up. Maybe they had left. Breathing deeply (but feeling a little upset) I put my back against the door. Suddenly I heard Max's "WOOF!" and his paws hitting the door. I opened it,but he wasn't alone. It was Dylan tagging along with him.

"Oh,hi. Didn't expect you.." I smiled weakly.

"I thought so. We just stopped by to say goodbye. After all,were probably never coming to Paris again."

Something inside of me dropped "You-you aren't."

"Sadly no. So this might be the last time we'll see each other." He said calmly. As our eyes met briefly,I could see that he was upset by that. I didn't know how I was feeling.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye then." I muttered,averting my eyes from his. He stepped forward and pushed my bangs aside.

"Penny?"

I looked up. He stared me in the eye for a moment,and then everything stopped as he kissed me. I was frozen with shock. I could move or think. Something told me to push him away,but my muscles weren't working. It was less harsher than I remembered. The way he was kissing me,it was soft and gentle,like he didn't want to let me go. To my horror,I felt my eyes start burning.

He gently pulled back "Goodbye,Penny Jackson." and putting his hands in his pockets,he walked out,probably out of my life forever.

"Goodbye."


	14. An accident during a confession

**Apollo:WTF WHY DID YOU MAKE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE KISS THAT...THAT MONSTER?!**

 **Me:I didn't. He kissed her**

 **Apollo: WHATEVER! AND WHEN CAN I SEE PENNY?! IM DYYYYING...**

 **Penny:You weren't the one who got kissed by the ex.**

 **Me:Guys,you know this is a story right? You can see each other in real life.**

 **Penollo: Oh yeah**

 **And yes,I'm still hiding from you guys,in case if you track me down and kill me.**

* * *

 **Apollo**

The next morning I didn't question Will or mention about me overhearing his phone call. He definitely looked gloomy though,but it seems he slept okay. "You okay Will?" Artemis asked,pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Will nodded.

"Just sleepy."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Nah,I'm fine. I have to go to the store in about twenty." He shrugged. She nodded,eating her toast in silence. He grabbed a piece of toast from the stack and got up.

"I'll take a shower. Be right back." He said,zooming up the stairs. As soon as I heard the door slam shut,I immediately muttered,"You're right,I think he is in love."

"What?"

I narrated the exact incident that I had told Penny,and when I finished,she frowned,apparently deep in thought.

"So do you think this made him so miserable he had an attack?"

"Penny mentioned the exact same. I'm almost sure about it. But he'll never tell us if we pressure him."

She nodded "Our best chance is to hope he comes to us and talks about it." As she got up to go to the kitchen,my phone buzzed. A text from Leo;

' _Meet at Jason's place,ten at night."_

 **Penny**

I tossed and turned all night,occasionally bursting into tears. Hey,don't blame me...okay,blame me. This is all my freaking fault. But even if I accidently fell in love with him,I wouldn't be kissing him before he left. He did it too me.

But I shouldn't have shown signs that I was forgiving him. He literally wanted to rape me. I can't believe what had happened today morning. My bed has never been so uncomfortable,and my pillows have never been this wet.

Okay,I've cried way more than this for other reasons,if you know what I mean. I mean crying over those nights I wanted to forget. Nights that were the worst of my life. Being blinded to a bedpost with ropes about to taste someone's lips being forced on yours...my absolute fear.

My hormones were a hot mess all around. It felt like I was on my freaking period or something,the emotions drifting along my veins,not eager to move away.

I didn't kiss him,he kissed me.

 _But I didn't push away._

Thats because I was in shock.

 _But for a moment you wanted to kiss him back._

But I didn't.

 _But you still sort of went on a date with him._

That wasn't a date!

 _Yes it was hoe,admit it._

It wasn't!

 _But you nearly kissed Anubis the other day,who's to blame for that?_

We were just talking...closely..

 _You were saying slut?_

"Ugh!" I groaned,stuffing my already wet pillow in my face. Was this cheating on Apollo? Did I just freakin cheat on my boyfriend? He's never going to forgive me. That was it. I need to tell the girls he truth. But should I? What if it manages to leak out and Apollo finds out? There are so many possibilities...

Maybe I should search on Google. Yeah,good idea. I whipped out my phone and typed, _'I_ _got kissed by my ex boyfriend. Was that cheating on my boyfriend?'_

I searched. Okay,here's one that says,My ex kissed me and I have no clue if I should tell my boyfriend. It's eating me up inside. The girl had gotten some answers,all of them saying that she should make sure she knows who she loves. And then tell her boyfriend. Gods,I can't keep this hidden inside of me. I had to tell him. I texted Annabeth;

' _Get the girls together and Skype me when you get this. It's important. P.S MAKE SURE THE BOYS AREN'T WITH YOU ESPECIALLY APOLLO._

I then copied this and sent it to Piper and Thalia. It was probably early in the morning for them,so I wasn't expecting a message. I put my phone down and turned my pillow upside down on the cold,dry side. Much better...

.

When I woke up I didn't know why I was feeling so low. Then I remembered it. The kiss. I rummaged for my phone. Yup,turns out it really happened. I sent those messages to the girls. And not only that,I got replies.

' _Be ready at ten in the morning(your time)'_

Terror and realisation washed over me. I couldn't deny that a teeny weenie itty bitty part of me liked the kiss. But I only liked it because I was desperate for some romance (obviously from Apollo) but now that Dylan's kissed me...I don't know what to do.

I wasn't feeling hungry. I didn't even have an appetite,which wasn't like me. Even if I do get up now,I'd be sitting around doing nothing. Gods,I was so bored. And it's annoying talking to Apollo only on the phone..I wanted to see him. But that would make it even harder to tell him the truth.

"Gods,what have I gotten myself into." I muttered,racing a hand through my messy hair. Would he forgive me? Or would he get so angry he'd end up ditching me? It was to terrifying to think of. Well,I actually deserve it,after what I did. I checked the time. It was about fifteen minutes to ten. Wow,I woke up at a good time. I managed to get up,brush and shower under ten minutes. I took out my laptop and opened it up,opening Skype. Anytime when you guys are ready...

I got an incoming call and I quickly jumped up to receive it. The screen widened and I saw the three of them sitting on the couch and waving. Well,Thalia literally put her nose on the screen.

"YOOOOOO FRENCHIE! Sup?"

"A lot happened and I need to tell you this."

"Yeah,for all I know,you probably saved the world being a secret Transformer,then met a really cute macho guy and made of with him,totally cheating on Solace,right?"

I didn't answer. The second part was right though. "Uh..Penny? That didn't happen right?"

I still didn't answer. I was biting my lip looking down,away from their probably shocked. Finally I got the courage to look up. Their eyes were widened like dinner plates.

"Oh-my-gods. Don't tell you-" Piper pleaded hopefully,but Thalia was looking more excited than concerned "Well,who was it Boss?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"It was...Dylan Venti."

This was probably the longest silence. I looked up to face them. All their eyes and jaws were wide open,including Thalia's.

"Wait,he..he's THERE?!" Annabeth asked heatedly.

"He left yesterday morning. Look,I'll explain-"

"You had a make out session with Dylan Venti."

"No! He kissed me,and I didn't reply either okay?" I snapped "Now shut up and listen!"

 _An hour later,including many screaming and face palming from the girls after listening to the stupid decisions that she made..._

"Oh Penny..." Piper muttered,shaking her head. I grabbed my hair.

"I-I know! I'm a slut! Apollo seriously doesn't deserve me at all and..and I'm scared." I muttered,eyes watering a bit "I won't stand it if I lose him,but honestly,I totally deserve some pain."

"Penny you have to tell Apollo." Annabeth said seriously,sitting up straight. She always had this dignified and serious look on her whenever she discusses a plan or advices someone.

"If only I hadn't lied about meeting Venti's on my first night here..." I groaned. Thalia shrugged.

"You have to do it Frenchie,or else you might end up single. Can I have Apollo if he breaks-"

"THALIA!" Piper and Annabeth yelled,inclining towards me. My eyes were watering. Will I loose him? Well,I totally deserve it. He deserves someone better,and definitely not a douche like me.

"Sorry sorry...but really Frenchie,you have to tell Apollo-"

"Tell me what?" A new voice said. The girls looked up,and I gasped as soon as I recognised that voice.

"Gotta go bye!" I chirped,closing the laptop at once. They were right. I had to tell him,and I was going to tell him today. If I love him,that's what I'm going to do it,and suffer the consequences. This was all my fault,after all.

 **Apollo**

"Uh..nothing. She just wanted to talk,that's all. So where are you boys headed off this late at night?" Annabeth asked,staring at Percy. Me and Jason exchanged nervous looks.

"Nothing dangerous Wise Girl. I'll see you later." He grinned,kissing her temple "See you later girls." He gave us a look that said, _Lets go. Now_. As much as I wanted to know what Penny had told them,I followed them to the garage.

"Do we have to do this?" Percy asked.

"Come on man. I seriously want you guys to meet him anyways,he's a pretty cool guy! Now let's roll!"

 **Penny**

It was now or never. I was going to do it. I picked up the phone and called him,waiting anxiously. It took a long time,but eventually he picked it up. Except I didn't here Apollo's voice. I heard Percy's.

"Yeah sup sis?"

"I need to talk to Apolo now. NOW! Is he there?" I cried out desperately. Okay,maybe I should've relaxed a bit.

"Woah woah,calm down! What's going-are you crying?"

"What?" I heard someone else shriek,and I guessed it was Apollo. Judging by the sound is kept hearing,they were probably driving. Maybe that's why Percy picked up the call.

"Percy,please just give the phone to him. Or put in on loudspeaker,it's okay if you all know what's going on. This is really important." I blabbered much too fast.

"What are you-APOLLO STOP!"

I heard something heavy skid,many things thudding at once,and my heart pounded. Oh please don't tell me they've now gotten into a car accident or something. I heard nothing for the next ten seconds.

"Hello? Percy? Dude,are you there?" I asked,irritated and worried.

"Hey sis,I'll talk later. Call in ten."

"Wait-"

But the call cut. Cursing,I threw my phone on the bed. Oh,so when I finally get the guts to talk,something comes up. But I knew they were driving,so I hoped that they didn't get hurt or anything. This summer vacation was turning into a total nightmare.

 **Apollo**

"Are we seriously doing this?" I protested weakly,keeping my eyes on the road.

"You bet!" Leo said from behind. Me and Percy exchanged looks. We all knew also was persistent. He could get us to do almost anything.

Oh,and what exactly was he making us do right now? Well,turns out,he's real close with a bartender from a pub and he's managed to convince him to give us all drinks. And yes,I was borrowing Jason's car to drive up there,Leo whooping every ten seconds. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing from my pocket.

"Ugh,Percy can you get it?"

"Yeah sure. He squeezed the phone out "Oh,it's from Penny. Yeah sup sis?" He asked,putting the phone against his ear. Suddenly he frowned.

"Woah woah,calm down! What's going-are you crying?"

" _What_?" I nearly lost control over the steering wheel. Percy gave me a look that said _shut up._

"What are you-APOLLO STOP!"

My heart stopped as I slammed the breaks. The car skidded and nearly turned into an entire circle. I could believe what I was seeing. The road was blocked by two cars,one was totally upside down,the other skidded to the side,glass everywhere. Judging by the positions,I'd say the upside down car had rammed into the other one by mistake. The only sound I could hear was the fast breathing of us all and the speed of my heart pounding. That was close.

"Come on." Percy muttered "hey sis,I'll talk later. Call in ten minutes."

I frowned. As much as I wanted to ask her why she was crying but this was way important. Or was it. Shaking my head,I followed the boys out of the car. Jason was kneeling next to the driver seat of the upside down car. He was completely dressed in motorbike gear,and I could make out broken liquor bottles everywhere.

"Alright. I'm never drinking again." Leo said weakly,stepping over the bits of glass. Nico frowned at the other car.

"Now why does this car look familiar?" He muttered. Suddenly his face slackened "Oh hell no. Guys..."

We looked up. From the lights of Jason's car,we could see someone sitting inside,head over the steering wheel. Judging by the hair,it was a women. But it was mostly the car that grabbed our attention. I had the feeling that we've seen it somewhere...it looked strangely like...hell no,it couldn't be. We raced over to it.

"Oh gods no,please don't tell me it's-" Percy wrenched open the driver seat door and gently lifted the woman's head up. Her eyes were wide open and there was blood pouring thickly out of her forehead and mouth. We all hissed,and Percy looked faint. It was Sally Jackson.

* * *

 **The plot doesn't exactly have a straight line,but I swear it'll all make sense in the end. I've got it all planned out...well,sorta. Hey,if you guys want,you can PM me and give me ideas for the plot,and I'll try to squeeze it in. Until then,try not to kill me.**


	15. Goodbye Paris

**Penny: Hey guy,so I came here fast so that Jessica wouldn't see. Yes,I know I'm acting like a total hoe and slut,BUT THATS JESSICA'S FAULT**

 **Me: MOVE IT PENELOPE**

 **Penny: I hate you**

 **Me: I created you young lady,so MIND YOUR WORDS**

 **Apollo: Don't you dare talk to my baby like that!**

 **Me: Oh,hello Apollo *flirts***

 **Penny: Don't you fucking dare**

 **Me: Okay okay,I'll creat some delicious fluff between you two. Sheesh...and yes,for all you heartbreaking fans out there (aka FandomQueen713) since this is more important then sleeping for school,instead of making this chapter longer I have left it to this extent. Luckily this won't make you scream as much as before. And next update will only be on Saturday.**

* * *

"Jason call the ambulance," I said urgently "Come on guys,we have to get her out of here-"

"MOM!" Percy grabbed Sally's shoulders,but I held him back.

"Dude,the more force you apply the more blood will be lost. Now come on,help me get her out."

Percys face were pale and sweaty with shock,but he helped as I carefully brought her out. Leo took off his jacket and put on the ground,and we put her on top of it. The sight of her eyes wide open and staring into space was enough for a heart attack. Will knelt down and took her hand,feeling for a pulse.

"Please tell me that she's alive..."

"Her pulse is really faint guys," he said after a few moments. Percy knelt down,staring at his mom and brushing her hair out of the blood. It was a sickly sight.

"Gods..."

"She's gunna be fine Percy." Nico assured. Just then I heard the familiar sound of a siren,blue and red flashing in the corners of my eyes. Along with an ambulance there was a police car following. The doors burst open and several people came rushing out,holding a stretcher. As they rushed back with Sally Jackson's body on it,Percy went to follow,but the officer from the police car grabbed his arm.

"Not now kid. We need to get some answers." He said firmly. Percy looked ready to kill.

"Look,that's my mother-""

"And you'll see her soon,but we need answers. When did you see this happen?"

"About five minutes ago. We don't know when it really happened though." Percy said shakily. He looked ready to collapse.

"What's your name,kid?"

"Percy Jackson."

"That was your mother?"

"Y-Yeah. Sally Jackson."

"Where do you live?"

"Upper East Manhatten,near the Queensboro bridge."

"Did you know where she was heading from?"

"N-No."

"And your dad,kid?"

"He and my mom sort of split up. My mom's dating someone else,Paul Blofis."

"Any specific place where your previous father is?"

"He lives in Paris. He's a businessman."

"Any siblings you got?"

"Yeah,I've got a twin sister,Penny Jackson. She went to Paris for the holidays for about a months. She left on Monday."

The police offer was scribbling everything down "That about it kid. And you all are his friends?" He gestured to us. We nodded.

"Well,you might as well tag along,but it's best to return him back to his home-"

"I'm not going anywhere until I see my mom." Percy said furiously.

"Then tag along the ambulance to the hospital boys. We'll question you later. Travis! Get down here,we've got a Code A of a car crash-"

"Come on Percy,let's go." I thumped his shoulder. He looked pretty shaken up.

"Yeah okay..I'm driving."

.

He kept his eyes on the ambulance in front of us,not even blinking once,though I could see that his eyes were slightly red and moist. None of us said a word as we reached the hospital. I watched as they quickly took out the stretcher holding Percy's mom. We quickly got out and started following,keeping in stride.

"She's loosing blood fast. You boys stay here." One of them hold us as they rushed through the doors. It was just like when Will had the attack,but this was way worse. For all we knew,Sally Jackson could be seriously injured,or worse...

About an hour passed but there was still no idea about whether she was okay or not. Percy remained as still as a statue,sitting down with his face in his hands,just like Artemis. Every once in a while me and the guys exchanged looks. Finally the doors open,and Percy stood up. The same guy who told us to stay back came out.

"She's alive,but her heartbeat is extremely frail. We have to run a couple of scans on her,but she's going to be fine."

Percy let loose of this kind of relieved whimper and collapsed back on his seat "C-Can I see her?"

"We would,but we can only allow you to visit tomorrow morning. And only family." He said,eyeing us all. We nodded slowly and Jason helped Percy up.

"Come on man,wanna sleep over at my-"

"Percy!" A new voice shouted. Paul Blofis came running up to us,looking just as pale as Percy. He was covered in sweat and was panting furiously "What-what happened? Is Sally-"

"She's okay." Percy muttered,but I could see a little anger in his eyes "where was she heading?"

"I told her I'd be having a press meeting tonight,but she never told me she was out. After I reached your house I saw her missing and the car keys,and then the police came...is your mother okay?"

"Yeah..they said we could see her in the morning. I-I'm staying over at Jason's." He muttered,dazed. Paul nodded feverishly.

"Okay..okay.."

"Percy,let's go," Nico muttered. It seemed to take forever,but pretty soon we exited the hospital. As we got into the car,Percy's phone rang. He stared at it,and then gave it to me wearily. It was Penny.

"Pick it up." He said flatly. I did.

"Hello?"

" _I'm coming to New York in the morning."_

 **Penny**

I spent the entire day roaming along the streets,listening to the street music the musicians played. I sat in the park sipping on coffee and trying too and my mind. There were a couple of times I saw something good on sale and I bought it,thinking that it would look good on the girls. In fact,the time went by so fast it was three past lunchtime. Tired but cheered up a bit,I walked up to my room,only to find Max sitting on my bed,Betsy zipping my suitcase and Dad standing firmly. My smile kind of faded.

"Dad? What's...what's going on?"

He took a deep breath "You're leaving to New York today dear."

"What?" I said blankly. Was he kicking me out? Was it because I didn't treat Veronica and Daniel Venti well? Was he still mad that I had another boyfriend?

"Your mother got involved in a car accident sweetheart." He said,putting a hand on my shoulder "I've arranged the jet for you. It'll leave in about an hour,so I suggest you pack. Bets y'all already done most of it for you,but you should check if any things left out."

It went ringing in my ears. Mom got in a car accident? I was heading back to New York? I leave in about an hour? Everything was speeding up. I stared at my dad,who deliberately looked away. I didn't blame him. He get to see me after five years and I'm leaving within a week. I hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I said,smiling at him. He smiled and ruffled my hair before leaving. I knew that he wasn't letting of exactly how I felt. Hands still shaking,I fumbled for my phone and called Percy.

" _Hello_?"

"I'm coming to New York in the morning." I said firmly.

" _What? You-you are?"_

"Yeah,I-Apollo,is that you?"

" _Yeah. We're driving away from the hospital. Your mom's okay. I'll pass the phone to Percy."_

"Okay." Heart thumping,I waited anxiously for the voice of my brother.

" _Hello_?" There was a drastic change in his voice. He sounded weary and tired.

"Hey Perce,you okay? Is mom okay?"

" _We both are. At the moment. We'll be seeing her in the morning."_

"So will I."

" _What_?"

"I'm coming to New York. I'll arrive in the morning."

 _"Oh..cool. So,will you be going back after visiting or something_?"

"Well...I don't know,I'll ask dad. I just got the news,because I was out-"

" _Oh? Really? So were you living it up there,seeing old friends,partying,shopping and sightseeing?"_

"I-what?" I blinked.

" _I don't know how to break it to you sis,but we're not doing the best over here."_

"I-I know Percy,that's why I'm coming back-"

" _Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw mom lying there,lifeless?"_ He yelled,his voice cracking," _Blood all over her body and her eyes widened? But you're just living it up at Dad's mansion-"_

"Percy,I never asked for that okay? And besides,I never knew this would happen if I wasn't there! Besides,if I was,I wouldn't be able to prevent any of this,like what happened to Will,or Mom-"

" _You know what? Never mind. Don't bother,just-just stay put in Paris. Let us do all the work.."_

"Percy,I'm coming back whether you like it or not. You're just tense. Dad's already getting the jet ready-"

" _Have you ever wondered,if dad was so rich,so powerful,why can't he help us huh? While Dad was visiting Switzerland,mom was running a freaking candy shop! He wants you back Penny,isn't it obvious? He's tearing our family apart."_

"Percy! Don't speak about our dad like that!" I said angrily.

" _Our? Our dad? Listen Penny,I don't even remember how he looks!"_

"You said it was okay if I leave for a month!"

" _Well maybe I was wrong,okay? Are you happy? You shouldn't have left! Now,bye!"_

"Percy!" I said,but the line cut off. I sighed and plopped down on my bed,face in my hands. I should've known that these were all Percy's thoughts. As much as I wanted to get angry with him,I couldn't. If Percy really knew what was happening here,he wouldn't be judging me. Besides,he's under stress again. The people he really loves in this word are Annabeth and Mom. I knew he just wanted to vent. Max whimpered and I scratched his ears.

"I have to pack Max." I sighed,getting up. Betsy had already put in my knew clothes inside (somehow,it all fit) and I stuffed some pyjamas and clothes in my laptop bag. It weird how I hardly opened my suitcase since I came a week ago. As much as I was happy I was about to see Apollo again...I'd have to tell him he truth. I've nobody to blame but me. After I double checked for everything I sat back on my bed,sighing. I never thought I would be leaving within a week.

I don't blame Percy,mom is everything to him. But me...I'm not really that close to mom,and the special father-daughter bond we both had was kind of gone. It felt as if I was watching something die slowly in front of my eyes,and I could do nothing about it...I rubbed my ring absentmindedly.

.

I didn't know why leaving felt like such a boulder. I was so interested in leaving for this entire week,but I felt guilty of it as soon as I saw my dad. As the chauffeur put my luggage in the back,I had to say goodbye to him. It was just as bad as saying goodbye to Apollo back at the airport.

"Take care of your brother and mm other for me dear." He said,kissing my forehead. I felt the guilt inside of me rise just like the lump in my throat,but I nodded,smiling weakly.

"I will dad. Tell Sadie and Anubis I said bye." I hugged him,closing my eyes. It was too bad I couldn't say bye to them in person,but honestly it would just make everything way harder.

"I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too dad." I muttered. It's been a long time since I said that. With that I turned and got inside the limo,feeling low. As the chauffeur drover forward,a caste a final smile at my dad,who had this sadness inside of his green eyes. Then I heaved a big sigh. New York,here I come.

 _Monday Morning..._

 **Apollo**

"What the-Oh my gods...Percy.." Jason groaned. I turned around to face him. He was holding his phone up,and then put it under my nose.

"Look."

 _'Gone to the hospital. Don't come. Ask Apollo to come,Penny might be there. When Annabeth wakes up,ask her to come too.'_

"Well,guess I'll probably be comforting my girl and best friend." I shrugged. He clapped my shoulders.

"Call us if anything happens."

"Yeah sure." I nodded. I didn't really change before sleeping,because I slept like a rock,and I didn't really feel in the mood for taking a shower,so I grabbed Jason's car keys and walked out without waking up Will and Leo,who was snoring loudly.

.

"Sally Jackson..yes,she's on the second floor,room 14B."

"Thanks." I told the lady at the front desk. Instead of taking the elevator,I took the steps,two at once,until I reached. The corridor was empty,except for the few doctors and nurses,pushing trays of several instruments. 14A...14B..technically I wasn't supposed to enter,so I just knocked. A few seconds passed,and Percy opened the door. He looked ready to pass out and his eyes were tinged with red.

"Hey man," he stepped outside,running a hand through his unkept hair "thanks for coming. Penny hasn't arrived yet though..."

"That okay...your mom up?"

He shook his head sadly "The doctors were right,her heartbeat is super faint. I wasn't even allowed to take her hand. She's as still as a rock. At least her eyes aren't open,it doesn't make me feel like she's.."

 _Gone._

"Hey,your mom is tough,she'll live-I mean,she's withstand it." I said hastily. He nodded uncertainly,moistening his lips.

"Hey listen..umm,you remember the fight I had with Penny last night?" He said,shifting his feet. I nodded,crossing my arms. While he was shouting on the phone yesterday,I didn't feel like telling him to step off. After all,she's his sister,his mom had been through an accident,and it was because of Percy that me and Penny were actually together. And I had to concentrate on the road.

"Well,when she comes..I'm not sure if she'll want to talk to me. If she doesn't..."

"You want me to talk to her?"

He nodded.

"Sure thing Perce."

He gave me a grateful smile "Thanks. I can't believe I blamed the accident on her. She didn't really do anything..I was just angry at our dad..."

"Hey,I get it. Besides,you're not the only one who yelled on the phone at her and blaming her for something."

He raised an eyebrow. I didn't tell him about our fight.

"When Will was in the hospital she called. Asked me if he was okay. I was feeling pretty low myself,and started telling her that she's living it up in Paris while I'm busy here with parents and a hurt brother. When I apologised,she said it didn't matter,but I'm not so sure if she really forgave me. I still feel guilty about it."

"It feels bad being on her guilty side huh?" Percy smiled lopsidedly.

"You bet. But she's really something."

"Yeah,wish I had known that sooner,even when she dated that jerk...oh yeah,on the phone Peny wanted to tell you something important. Almost sounded as if she was crying."

"I haven't forgotten that." I muttered. I kept thinking about that,wondering if I should've called her. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. Suddenly I heard footsteps and my heart leaped as I saw Penny towards us.

"I'm here!" She gasped,clutching the stitch of her stomach. Percy gave me almost a fearful look.

"Penny..I-"

But before he could say anything,she hugged. For a moment,Percy blinked,and then he hugged her back. I smiled at the two of them,my hands in my pocket. When they broke apart,Percy started blabbering at once;

"Penny,I'm seriously sorry. You have no idea-"

"How much I've missed you guys." She completed,smiling. Then she turned to look at me,and I was dead.

"I uh..I'll be inside." Percy muttered,disappearing through the doors. I'd forgotten how she made me light up just by looking at me. Was she always really that beautiful? She put her hand on my shoulder and our lips met. She had that kind of salty taste that I've always loved and she smelt like lemons and the beach,I don't know why. But I didn't care. I wanted to make it deeper,but she pulled back. There was tension in her eyes.

"I'll be right back,okay?" She asked quietly,tilting her head and smiling. I nodded.

"Okay."

 **Penny**

I was being eaten alive by the guilt. I so badly wanted to kiss him deeply,but I couldn't bring myself to it. When was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to do it? As I walked through the doors,I got a blast of cold air,and everything went cold inside of me when I saw mom. Oh my Gods..

"Mom.." I muttered,sitting next to her. Her skin was pale and there were a large number of bandages wrapped around her forehead and even that was stained with blood. Bandages were wrapped around her arm as well. Her chest was rising slowly and then contracting,but it looked as if...she wasn't alive.

"How-How did it happen?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"We saw the car skidded off track,another car upside down with a drunken driver inside. Well,put two and two together sis." He smiled weakly.

"Gods..I can't believe you went through that alone..."

"Ah,I was with the guys.." He muttered sheepishly.

"Where were you boys headed too anyways?"

"Well,don't be mad..but.." He rubbed the nape of his neck "Leo was taking us to this club...said there was a bartender who he knew pretty good...he said he wanted us to meet him..though I'm sure he said that only for the drinks."

"Would I be mad? If it weren't for the Latino Elf,mom would've...well..you know." I muttered. I didn't even want to say it. Suddenly the door opened and a kind looking doctor walked in.

"Ah yes,the Jackson twins. If you'd please step outside,we have to give a few scans to her...it might take a few hours,so come back later,okay?"

We nodded solemnly and I glanced at mom one last time before we walked out. Apollo turned towards us. Gods,I've missed him so much,but just looking at him made the guilt growing bigger...like a pimple. A big,swollen pimple.

"We better head back to Jason's. Annabeth is going to kill me for not telling her I was coming to the hospital."

"Well,I'd tell you to run and that I'll try to hold her back,but I have to drop my suitcase and stuff at my place. It's all down in the cab."

"I'll come with you." Apollo said "And how are you so sure that the driver wouldn't run off with your luggage?"

I giggled "Believe me,he won't." I smiled,but my heart was beating fast. We were going to be alone,and I could tell him..though I'm not sure if it's a good idea. But I have to do it.

"Well,I'll let you two kiss and whatever,but don't take advantage of the empty house." Percy grinned.

"But..where's Paul."

"At the police station,answering some questions. See you guys later." Percy thumped Apollo on the back before jogging away. Once he was gone,Apollo took my hand,sending tingles down my spine. He deserves better.

"You okay?" He asked. His smile made me want to wear a shirt that said,'IM GUILTY OF CHEATING ON MY BOYFRIEND.' Nevertheless,I smiled.

"Yeah,I am now. I hope she gets better though." I added,glancing at the door. He kissed my forehead. I'm dead.

"She will be. We'll check on her later." He said. I nodded and we walked down the medicine-smelling corridors.

"So you said you had something to tell me?" He asked. I gulped.

"Right..I'll tell you when we reached my house."

"Alright."

.

"Feels like an eternity,but it was only a week." I muttered,entering my house. It felt cold without my mom walking out and smiling. There was no aroma of cookies,or no sign of anything.

"How did your dad take it?" Apollo asked.

"Well...he seemed upset." I shrugged. He followed me to my room,and after putting my bag down,he turned towards me and put his hands in his pockets.

"So,what did you want to tell me?"

This was it. I gulped again.

"I-well..In Paris..I-I saw...well,um.." I stammered stupidly,feeling sick. He frowned with concern and took both of my hands.

"Penny,are you okay?" He asked. I stared into his eyes,they were irresistible,and I never truly understood how fortunate I was to have him. I'm such an asshole.

"I-I'm fine. It's just that...you don't deserve me!" I blurted stupidly. His frown turned into a confused smile.

"Is that a breakup line Princess?"

"What? No!"

"Well then,let me tell you something. True,I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you,but let's just say that I aimed extremely high and found exactly what I desired."

You idiot. You little idiot. Why are you being such a perfect and loving boyfriend?! Why can't you be a little bit of a jerk so that I could feel less guilty? Without warning I hugged him fiercely,feeling annoyed and yet a little content. I missed the scent of his clothes and I missed the feeling of his arms around my body.

"I love you." I muttered.

"I love you too."

We both looked each other in the eye and we kissed. I felt my tension leave me for a few seconds as I focused on nothing but him. My hands ran from his chest to his hair as the kiss went deeper. I wasn't supposed to be doing this,I was supposed to be telling him about Dylan...

I felt his tongue suddenly clash with mine and my insides writhed and screamed as I let out a soft moan. My back pressed against the wall,our lips still connected. For a desirable moment,I wanted to take it even more further,but the others were waiting at Jason's.

But I didn't care about that as he lifted me up with surprising strength. I just a feather for him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he gently bit my lower lip. I fingered for his shirt and was about to pull it up...when the phone rang.

Our lips parted away at once. We blinked as he let me down and he gave me a tiny smile."My bad...I'll get that." he said,taking his phone out of his pocket. I gently wiped my lips,feeling flustered. Then suddenly,the kiss back in Paris popped in my mind.

How was I supposed to tell him?!


	16. News

**Okay,before you all kill me,I admit that no,I totally forgot the entire plot and now i'm not sure of what should be happening next. Yes,I should die.**

 **Penny: YOU MADE THAT CREEP KISS ME**

 **Apollo: YOU MADE THAT CREEP KISS MY GIRL HOW CAN YOU!? IMMA WRITE A HAIKU ABOUT YOU THAT'S REALLY BAD**

 **Penny: I'm sorry Sunboy but ALL your Haikus are really bad**

* * *

 **Penny**

I hugged Annabeth,happy for the comfort. Despite the fact that I was back in New York and with my friends and boyfriend,I was still feeling as low as a rock. I kind of felt guilty for leaving dad,Sadie and Anubis,and I felt super guilty about the Dylan thing.

"We need to talk Penny." she muttered in my ear. I didn't reply,and she took that as a yes. Thalia took this as a cue and got up from the couch,clapping her hands together.

"Alright guys,break it up,we're going to bed. See ya'll in the morning." she said with the wave of her hands. I was about to follow Annabeth and the girls up the stairs when somebody took my wrist. I wasn't really that surprised to see that it was Apollo.

"Get some rest,okay?" he said,concerned. I smiled,not exactly clouding up my troubles.

"Okay." we shared a short kiss before I walked up the stairs slowly,following them. It wasn't long before I was about to get the smackdown from Thalia for letting my ex kiss me. As I walked inside and closed the door,I silently counted. Three...two-

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PENNY JACKSON!?" Thalia shrieked,nearly making me pee my pants. She looked clearly mad and mental "As if this isn't bad enough! First-no,don't you dare interrupt-you leave to Paris,leaving us and your sad yet super hot boyfriend,and THEN,you meet your hypothetical creepy ex! No wait,it's not over! THEN,you refuse to tell us all what's going on,and the next thing you know,BAM! You guys are making out under the stars or something!"

"We didn't make out!" I protested,then went red "We just-I mean,he just sort of kissed me,and I was too shocked to push him away."

"You need to tell Apollo." Piper said with a firm look in her eyes.

"I know that! But how?"

"You could have sex," Thalia shrugged. Annabeth kicked her shin,and I went even more red. If the phone hadn't rang back at my place,would it have happened? Would we have taken it to another level?

"I uh...we're too young-"

"You're a legal adult kid. Come oooon,when is he gunna lift you?" Thalia groaned. Piper facepalmed and Annabeth shook her head,sighing. I felt flustered and a bit irritated.

"So what should I do? Walk up to Apollo and be like,'Hey babe why don't we have sex?' and while he's kissing my neck I'll say,'Oh and by the way,in Paris I saw Dylan and he kissed me'." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes "Look,when he helped me take my bags back home I was about to tell him the truth,but we sort of well,made out and-"

"You almost had it." she finished calmly.

"Thalia,you are the most insensitive wart I've ever had the misfortune to meet." Annabeth muttered with disgust.

" _And_ ,my mom is in the hospital with her head nearly cracked open okay? I've got a lot going on at the moment." I continued,plopping down on the bed. Piper sat down next to me and gave me a one armed squeeze.

"Just get some rest Frenchie,it's all gunna work out. Plus,Apollo can't stay mad,he's freaking in love with you!" she grinned. I smiled feebly. I wondered if his love would extend to this.

"Yeah,I guess you're right."

.

I felt a buzz against my ear,making my eyes burst open at once. It took my some time to realize that I had been dozing off with my phone right under my ear. I looked around;the girls were all asleep,so I unlocked my phone. A message from Apollo at this hour?

 _If ur awake,meet me at the terrace_

Blinking and rubbing my eyes,I gently got up and tiptoed,careful not to make any sound. Well,Thalia was snoring so I was sure my footsteps wouldn't be heard. I opened the door and carefully closed it,then made my way up to the terrace steps and up. I got a blast of wind and looked around to see his back against me,leaning on the railing. I walked up to him,not making a sound.

"What're you doing up this late Solace?" I asked with mock interest,folding my arms. He turned around,and I couldn't help but smile. Gods,his blue eyes seemed to glow like diamonds.

"Well,I couldn't sleep."

"And why's that?"

"The girl I've been missing for the past one week is under the same roof as me. I could never fall asleep under those circumstances." he grinned slyly. I laughed softly as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I seriously love the smell of his cologne,but now without it,it just made him more snuggable. Gods I'm so dumb,I'm talking about the smell of my boyfriend. "Sooo,you wanted to tell me something?" he asked. I blinked. Right. The kiss..what if I hid it from him forever? Would I be able to live with it?

"I already told you,I just missed you that's all." I said casually. For a few seconds we stared at each other,his forehead against mine. It was dark,but I studied the color of his eyes even though I've done that countless times. I loved the way he looked at him;as if I was an angel sent to him from Heaven. As if I was someone special to him,something he never wanted to lose. "So,your mom back?" I asked gently. He sighed.

"No,and she isn't answering any of my calls either. She should be fine." He said,but I knew that he was still troubled. I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure she is. But it looks like both our moms kind of lost contact with us.."

"Your mom is strong,Princess. She'll handle it,I'm sure she will." he said firmly,squeezing me. I put my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes,my fingers fiddling with the ring he gave me. He seemed to have noticed because he said,"I wish I'd given that to you earlier."

"What,the ring?" I asked,opening my eyes. He nodded slowly.

"Hey,it's fine. Besides,you giving it to me made me relax a bit. It made me feel that truthfully,nothing is going to come between us." But even as I said that,I remembered Dylan. Gods,I'm a jerk.

"Penny,even without a ring I'd do anything to make sure nothing ever comes between us," he said with a lopsided smile. I couldn't think of anything to reply to this,so I simply smiled. This was a perfect romantic moment,should I ruin it by telling him the truth? The more I hide it,the more likely he'll find out from someone else. But whom would he find it out from? Dylan's gone.

"Why do you love me?" I blurted out before I could think. I was about to take it back,but curiosity got the best of me. I regarded him slowly. He pursed his lips into a playful smile.

"Because you taught me the meaning of that word."

"What word?"

"Love."

I felt my cheeks go a little red. This guy was adorable "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork,right?"

I answered that by kissing him,letting myself relax under his touch. In reality,it was actually Apollo who taught me the meaning of love. He completes me. But now that I think about it,I really don't have any reason for why I love him. I just do,and nothing will change that.

.

It was torture,just sitting next to mom,who wasn't opening her eyes to look at us. It just made me more and more nervous,and every few seconds I expected the heart meter to suddenly stop,which made my eyes dart towards the machine. But my fears were nothing compared to Percy,who was as still as a rock,holding her hand against his mouth. I couldn't even think of what to say to him,the air was as thin as sleet. Percy and Apollo had already narrated the incident to me,mom had lost a shocking amount of blood. I could already guess what Percy was thinking about.

Suddenly the door opened,snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned towards the door so fast a muscle pulled in my neck. The doctor gestured for me and Percy,so exchanging looks,we both followed him outside.

"Your mother is going to be fine kids." he said with a faint yet anxious smile. I felt something warm slip inside of me,but judging by the doctor's look,something was up. I could see easily that Percy also looked a bit suspicious.

"Okay.."

"But there are some slight circumstances to ease your mother back to health," he said,his eyes darting from me to Percy "Apparently,you might want to look at these." He took out a black paper from his files and handed it to us. It was X-rays,but there seemed to be something wrong with them. I didn't know a single thing about medical stuff,but I could only say that the top part looked almost...broken?

"These are your mother's. During her accident she hit her head to hard against the force applied to her car. It's a wonder she survived,or doesn't have amnesia,but her skull was cracked and glass pieces..well,you can put two and two together."

"But..you can fix that right?" I asked anxiously,expecting the worse. He smiled feebly at me.

"Certainly,but your mother needs surgery."

" _What_?" me and Percy shrieked. The doctor looked nervous and a little relieved that he had let go of this piece of information to us. This had to be a joke;This couldn't be happening. Someone,pinch me.

"The more the glass pieces are pierced in her skull,the more it'll spread. Organs are a very delicate part of a human body kids,a single cut and your mother will lose her life. The only way is surgery,and the price is high."

"How much?" I asked before Percy could argue,my voice shaking. The doctor glanced at me with a pitiful expression.

"For a normal brain surgery,the price is fifteen thousand dollars-"

"Fifteen thousand?!" Percy protested. I kicked his shin to let the doctor continue.

"But she's lost three forths of her blood as well,and we need to restore that. Given two important subjects,the total is thirty thousand dollars."

 **Apollo**

Even though she acted like nothing was wrong,I could tell something was bothering her. I didn't want to beg or force her into telling me what was wrong,but I seriously wanted to know the reason. I even saw the girls glance at Penny nervously,and then at me. I was really happy that Penny was back,but it felt kind of different between us. A few times I was nervous that she'd taken a liking for someone else in Paris,but I shook that idea off. It was probably because she left her dad,and her mom was in the hospital.

They kept visiting the hospital every morning,afternoon and evening accompanied by a few of us every time,but they insisted on going alone. I didn't blame them. I would do the same if my mom was in the hospital. And speaking of my mom,me,Artemis and Will are really starting to get worried. She never picks up or looks at our texts. I had to shake off the feeling that something bad had happened. Maybe her job was just going really well. Either way,the house was cold without her.

I was about to leave the Grace's house when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look at Jason's pale complexion. He looked worried yet firm.

"We need to talk."

"I-okay..." I mumbled. I knew for sure that it wasn't about me and Penny sneaking up on the terrace and talking (okay,we made out a little) so I wasn't exactly sure of what made Jason look like my funeral is about to take place.

"It's about Penny."

"What happened." I ordered at once. I realized it sounded a bit too harsh but he seemed to take it okay.

"I didn't want to,but I overheard something they had said last night in Thalia's room. Something about Dylan." he muttered,shifting his weight from one foot to another. My nerves stood upright. I suddenly remembered what Daphne had to me days ago,about Dylan being in Paris. Was he really? Was that what Penny was trying to tell me?

"I-okay. Thanks man." I nodded,averting his look. I turned and walked away casually,trying not to look worried or nervous. What had happened to her back at Paris? I continued walking home,but I received a surprise when I went home. Will and Artemis weren't the only ones sitting at the table looking worried. I blinked.

"Daphne? What's going on? What're you doing here?"

She stood up,surveying me with her amber eyes "Because I've got some news,and you won't like it."

* * *

 **I don't know exactly the price of blood restoration and a skull surgery,so I just made something up. Please don't kill me.**


	17. The truth leaks out

**Sorry the chapter is short :(**

* * *

 **Penny**

Everything was crashing around me. Thirty thousand...my mom isn't poor,but we don't really have that much. Percy was mostly affected by this,he didn't even know that he phone was ringing as he sat down on his couch,looking dazed. I didn't blame him. I rubbed my eyes,hoping this was all a bad nightmare,but it wasn't. I wish it was.

"We...we can't tell the others." He said after a long,dreading silence. I agreed. The others would do anything to help,giving us loads of money. Heck,Apollo might even seek off his house just to get us the money. He took his phone.

"It..its Annabeth. She's asking us to come over." He looked up at me,waiting for an answer. I wasn't interested in looking at anyone.

"You go ahead...tell them I'm just tired."

He nodded and got up,walking to the door and disappearing behind it,the door shutting as he did so. The house seemed eerie and quiet,so I slogged into my bedroom and sat down,sighing. I was too lazy to unpack and I felt weak. I put my forehead against my knees...minutes passed,and my eyes grew drowsy..

.

I felt myself stuck in one position,,unable to move. I felt my wrists tied behind my back and a blindfold tied forcefully on my eyes. My breath was short yet fast,my heart beating quickly. I felt my body being exposed to the air and someone else lurking around. I kept screaming,crying for my father,crying for anyone to come and save me,but then something was shoved forcefully into my mouth.

"Shh..love. We don't want the others to hear.."

.

"Penny?" A voice asked. My head jolted upwards at once,my eyes stinging. I came into contact with his blue eyes and I realised that it had just been a stupid nightmare. Just a stupid little nightmare...without explaining I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in the side of his neck,trying to calm down my heartbeat.

"Penny...what happened?" He asked softly. I gulped;my throat felt raw.

"I-" I couldn't get anything out. He seemed to understand,so he sat next to me on my bed and brushed my hair aside so that he could see my face clearly.

"I'm here Penny,I'm here." He muttered in my ear,my grip on him tightening. My days of living in horror were over,but it felt like I was livening it up again. His lips pressed gently against mine,making me feel a bit light headed. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Are you okay Sunshine?"

"I-yeah...I'm fine. I just...I'm just worried about mom." I muttered. That was kind of a lie,and also a bit of the truth. He nodded slowly,and I had the feeling that he knew I was hiding something.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head. I didn't really have an appetite. After a few moments of silence,he sighed.

"Penny,I'm gunna ask you something and I need you to be truthful to me."

The look on his face was serious,which was making me nervous "Okay?"

"Did you meet Dylan in Paris?"

My eyes widened. Judging by his expression,he wasn't joking. How did he know? Who could have told him? Gods,if only I had told him earlier. I wanted to lie,but I just couldn't. His eyes studied my body language carefully. "I-" I shut my mouth,feeling the worst coming on.

"Penny,the truth." He said firmly. I felt my eyes water with shame.

"Yes."

His grip on my wrist tightened "Did he hurt you?"

"No..no he didn't." I stared straight into his eyes. He probably felt hurt and betrayed and maybe he now hated me. With a sigh,he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. I waited for the worst.

"A-Are you mad-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He interrupted,his blue eyes set on me. I felt my throat clog up. I normally never saw Apollo in a tempter that much,but when I did I wanted to hide.

"I-I don't know! I didn't want you to worry and.." I struggled for the right words to use "I knew you'd literally come rushing to Paris-"

"Penny,he could've done anything to you. _Anything_. What if you had gotten hurt?" He said heatedly. I got up.

"Nothing happened Apollo,okay? Look,I-I'm sorry-"

"What did he do to you?"

I was starting to feel irritated. Why couldn't he let me finish what I was saying? "Nothing! Look,his parents and my dad were business partners,so I had to see him,but he didn't do anything-"

"Look into my eyes,and tell me that he did nothing to you Penny." He said,grabbing my wrist. I was about to tell him that nothing happened,but the kiss kept reforming in my mind. Gods...what have I done? Startling tears kept rolling down my face,my eyes burning.

"What did he do to you?" He asked in the same firm tone,but quieter. This didn't help. I gulped.

"He-he kissed me." I mumbled. He let go of my wrist. I couldn't even look at him.

"Penny.." He sighed. He didn't sound angry,but disappointed. That was even worse. I ran out of the room once and into the living room,sitting down on the couch. For once,I was scared of Apollo. I buried my face into my palms. I deserve this,I don't blame him for hating me. I heard his footsteps draw closer until he was standing right in front of me. Then he raised my chin to make me look at him. His expression was poker faced.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-"

"Penny-"

"I was scared! Okay?" I burst out,standing up and facing him. I took steady gulps of air,but it didn't help. I was shaking like crazy "I didn't want you to worry and-and I thought I could take care of it myself but..I don't know!"

"Penny,he could've hurt you."

"He changed,Apollo! I didn't know if it was an act at first but then I realised it wasn't! He seemed sorry that he treated me badly but he accepted the fact that I'm with you! And then as he was leaving he suddenly kissed me and-and I was frozen! I couldn't react and-and for a moment...I couldn't think." I finished shamefully. For a moment he stared at me.

"Do you know how I felt about you when we met Penny?" He asked after a long pause "When I found out that you were being treated horribly by Dylan,I felt weak and powerful less. The very fact that Dylan wasn't appreciating you and I couldn't do anything about it...that was killing me. But when he was finally caught and you were saved..I felt that nothing could take away my happiness then."

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm not mad Penny," he sighed,shaking his head "But I'm still upset that you lied to me."

"I-I get it." I muttered,not looking at him. This was followed by the longest silence ever. Finally he spoke.

"I'll see you later Penny." He put his hand around the nape of my neck and was about to kiss my forehead,but then thought better of it and walked away slowly. I closed my eyes as soon as his touch left me;I couldn't bear watching him walk out of the house,and that's what he did.

 _Hours later..._

"Are you gunna drag your butt out here and tell me what's going on?"

"No." I muttered,my back against the closed door. No matter how many times Percy kept knocking and demanding why I was in my room,I couldn't reply to him. Telling him what had happened would only make it worse.

"Penny,please-"

"Percy,just-just leave me alone. Please."

"You know that mom is in the hospital,aand if this is affecting you this much,I'm involved to you know."

I didn't reply.

"Look..I know it was stupid of my to blame dad and stuff...but if anything happens to mom..we've only got each other."

 **Apollo**

"Don't tell me you two fought."

"We didn't. Well,it was heated..but..I don't know." I sighed,collapsing on the couch. Artemis and Will stared expectingly at me.

"Well?" She asked.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you broke up with her." Will inquired.

"No we didn't,but it feels like we did...gods,I couldn't. Even stand to see her crying. A part of me wanted to stay angry..but I just couldn't."

"The power of love,brother." Will sighed,shaking his head. My phone rang and when I saw the caller,I sat up.

"It's mom! Hello?" I added in the phone. But instead of hearing my mom's familiar voice,I heard someone else's.

"Is this the Solace premises,New York,Manhaten?" It was the voice of a male.

"Uh..yeah. Who's this?" I asked nervously.

"Your name?"

"Apollo Solace." I replied,reminded forcefully of the night Sally Jackson had gotten into an accident,and Percy being interrogated by the police.

"Your mother is Leto Solace,am I correct."

"Yeah,what's going on?"

"Your mom has been diagnosed with lung cancer and is currently in the hospital. She wishes to speak to you."


	18. Poisonous toadstools

**Well,I did say I was planning worser stuff...**

* * *

 **Penny**

I couldn't do anything,except stare at the blank wall,deep in thought. My tears were dried up and I felt as stiff as a board. I kept getting calls and texts,but I didn't even check them. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Mom was in the hospital,Apollo's mad at me...I wanted to cut myself off from the world,from everyone. Every few minutes if think of just calling Apollo,hearing his voice...but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

And on top of that,I felt like I was coming down with a fever.

"Hey," Percy said,walking in. He handed me a glass of orange juice,which I simply put on the nightstand. He sighed and sat down next to me."Okay,what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just bad news."

"It might not be that bad of news you know."

"Big deal."

"Come ooon sis! Spill the beans-"

"While I was in Paris,Dylan was there and he kissed me. Happy?" I said angrily. For a few moments,he stared at me,then frowned.

"That is bad news."

I rolled my eyes "Nice of you to keep up Seaweed Brain. Now leave me alone."

"No. I'm here to be your shrink and annoy you to hell."

"Big deal."

"Stop saying that."

"No. Big deal."

"See? It's working already. So how did Apollo take the news?"

"He..he was.." Angry? Disappointed? I don't know. I sighed "It wasn't that good Percy,I-I'm just scared that we're gunna just..fall apart."

I felt my eyes burn a bit again,but I willed it down.

"Well,it wasn't really your fault because he kissed you. Did you kiss him back?"

"No. I was just...frozen in shock."

"Than it wasn't your fault. Look sis,Apollo has had a freaking crush on you since he was fourteen. That's like..like..six years till now. He won't just break up like that because your ex kissed you. You want me to talk to him?"

"No,it'll only make things worse. He has every right to be mad at me." I muttered,hanging my head.

"Big deal. Well,I don't know what a girl should do to make up to her boyfriend,so when in doubt,go to google."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"But don't go to Thalia for advice. Once,Annabeth kinda got mad at me and Thalia told me that I should have hardcore sex with her."

"She said it was a wonder that it's been three years but me and Apollo haven't had it yet." I added,shrugging. Now that I think about it...what if we do have sex? Ah,get it together Jackson.

"Well,as much as you could always have it with him-"

"No."

"-just give the dude some space. He probably just needs to think about it,and if you break up with him,you could always go back to Dylan."

"You,are the worst shrink ever."

"Big deal."

 **Apollo**

The sentence kept ringing in my ears,and I wasn't able to think. This had to be a mistake,or some cruel joke. This couldn't be. I could hear Artemis and Will asking me what's the matter,but I didn't reply. I wanted to hear mom's voice,which suddenly was heard. She sounded a bit weak.

" _Hello dear."_

"Mom! What-What happened?"

" _Honey_..." I could hear her breaking down and crying. Will tugged my arm.

"Give me that!" He took the phone and put in on loud speaker,and when mom's sobbing was heard Artemis and Will frowned.

"M-Mom?" Will asked weakly.

" _My babies...I'm sorry I dint tell you before...I-I have lung cancer.._ "

"What? Mom,when-but why-" Artemis asked,bewildered.

" _I'm not sure if I will make it sweetie,but if I don't-"_

"No. Mom,please don't. You're gunna be fine. Please." Will pleaded. I love my little brother,and seeing him on the verge of tears made me want to learn doctoring myself and treat mom's cancer.

" _I-I have to go through surgery kids,but there's only one percent that it'll work-"_

"Mom,no." Artemis said angrily,her bottom lip shaking. I felt my knees turn to jello.

" _I'm sorry kids,I'm so sorry..._ " She continued crying,and every breath she took was sending a knife through my chest. My vision was flickering before my eyes.

"Mom,we're flying over there. Where are you? Seattle?" Will demanded,wiping his moist eyes.

" _Not in Seattle no...but you can't come. The surgery takes place in two days. I love you kids,but I have to go. Good bye."_

"Mom-"

But the line went off. Silence descended over us. I kept staring at me phone vividly. I wanted someone to pinch me,but unfortunately this was a living nightmare,I couldn't wake up from it. We must've been standing there for hours;my legs were sore and I was hardly blinking.

"Is mom...going to be okay?" Will asked timidly. I stared at him. Sure,he was eighteen years old but he was still a kid at heart. To me he was still a twelve year old school boy. I didn't have the heart to tell him that lung cancer is the most dangerous and hardly anyone survives. He seemed to take the hint though.

If mom really leaves us...we can only depend on each other.

"Come on..lets-lets get to bed." Artemis said in a dazed voice,her eyes filled with tears,but she wasn't letting them flow.

"I'll be right back." I turned around and walked out of the house and onto the porch. I remembered years ago,the first time I had brought Penny here,then me telling mom about her...guilt surged through my veins. It wasn't her fault that Dylan kissed her..I knew for a fact that he can be very persuasive. I should've at least listened to her,but instead I ended our argument with such a bang that it's hanging on the edge. It just might fall.

I dialled Penny and put the phone to my ear,but she didn't reply. That creepy lady's voice boomed out,about the leave a message and try again later. I decided to leave a message.

"Hey Penny..I-I'm sorry about today and...what happened," I took a deep breath. How was I supposed to tell her everything? "I've been thinking about it and,it wasn't really your fault,so just don't go and bash yourself up. I was just being possessive..just call me back when you get this. I-I just want to let you know that-"

But I heard a beep and then a voice saying,' _Your message has been sent.'_ I sighed and put the phone in my pocket.

"-that I love you."

I sat down on the porch,running my fingers through my hair. I don't remember ever being this moody in my life. My mom...could she seriously die? It would all come down soon enough. All I knew is,I couldn't tell the others about this. They'd treat me like something fragile and I wouldn't be able to face Penny. Her own mother is in the hospital too..but not exactly dying...

I felt my eyes burn and tears spring out,and I rubbed them away irratatably. If mom left us alone,I'd have to take care of Artemis and Will. And I don't mind. If I'm going to be the dad of us,then I might as well do better than the coward my mom had years ago.

.

My eyes fluttered open,sunlight pouring through my closed curtains. I simply lay there,staring at the ceiling. I didn't recall going back to bed last night. I immediately lunged for my phone,praying that I'd gotten some call or message from her,but nothing. I continued to stare at the ceiling until I finally got the urge to get up,change and head out. I felt like death on a stick.

"Morning." Will muttered at the dining table. I knew that they were trying to act as positive and normal as possible,but I also knew that they were failing miserably. I don't blame them.

"Morning." I sighed,sitting down next to him. Artemis sat down in front of me with a bowl of cereal.

"Need anything?"

"I don't have an appetite." I grumbled. My mouth tastes like sandpaper and my throat felt like a desert. She didn't even bother try to make me eat;she was looking at her cereal with sour dislike. Finally she sighed.

"Should we just like,call mom and tell her to tell us where she is?" She asked in a high voice. This was the question that had been on my mind for sometime too. Will nodded.

"I don't want her to go through surgery alone."

"Yeah..but her phone might be switched off,and I'm willing to bet that she won't pick it up. Because she's admitted in the hospital." I added hastily. Artemis nodded,giving me an approving look.

"If only we knew where she was..."

"Well,we last heard she was in Seattle." Will piped up.

"She said she's not there anymore. Though she could have said that to make sure we don't come..." I added thoughtfully.

"But if she really isn't there? Look,a plane ticket for each other us is expensive and we have to make sure we go to one certain place,where mom is. But either way,we need money to come back." Artemis concluded. We didn't say anything after that. I heard my phone ring and I wasn't surprised to see it was Thalia. She was probably gunna kill me for getting angry at her best friend.

"Hello?"

" _Solace,come down to my house right now,no excuses. I've got something urgent,and you might not like it._ " And with that,she cut the call. Sighing,I got up.

.

 **Thalia**

"Penny,why aren't you picking up any of our calls!" I cursed aloud,jamming the phone back in my pocket "and Piper,why exactly did you bring me here?"

"Well,I thought of getting something to cheer up Penny," she shrugged,looking around at the shops around us "And plus,my cousin Lucy's birthday is coming up,so I need to get her something."

"Yeah,yeah,but why something for Penny? I mean,I love the girl and all but she's got a lot."

"True..so she hasn't been picking up?"

"No. Hey,isn't that Daphne?" I squinted my eyes and spotted the familiar face doing window shopping at one of the jewellery shops. She was talking on the phone at the same time. I grinned,getting an idea.

"Oh yeah,it is." Piper said in a bored expression. She was about to turn away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards Daphne. I heard Piper grumble under her breath but I ignored her. Soon we were standing right behind her.

"-Dylan,I don't care but you have to come back and sort them out!" She exclaimed. My smile suddenly faded and me and Piper exchanged looks. I immediately took out my phone and started recording. I felt like an undercover agent or something.

"Okay,okay,you managed to convince her that you're good,and then what? Okay,you told her your feelings...uh huh...and then you kissed her? Okay,so far so good...no,I don't know if she told Apollo yet,I'll find out soon...on second thoughts,don't come back so quickly or else they might suspect that I planned this all out..yes,this was all my idea,not yours...oh shut up,you know I made you go to Paris and seduce her,credits go to me...whatever,bye."

Within a split second I saved the recording and dashed away through a bunch of tourists,trailing Piper with me. Luckily she continued window shopping or else she would've known that we had overheard her conversation with Dylan. I glanced at Piper.

"The Fates are smiling on us Thals,we overheard it perfectly. God,and I thought Daphne had changed."

"And Penny thought that Dylan had changed too,you know."

"But it's been like..three years..."

"I quote from the Harry Potter books,Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots." I grumbled. Piper blinked.

"How do you know that quote?"

"Annabeth always used to mention it. Now we need to talk to Apollo like, _now_." I immediately dialled Apollo and pressed the phone against my ears,praying that he would answer. If he doesn't,I swear that I'm gunna kick his butt. Lucky for him,he did.

" _Hello_?"

 _"_ Solace,come down to my house right now,no excuses. I've got something urgent,and you might not like it." I said,and cut the call. Piper rolled her eyes.

"You could've explained."

"I'm lazy. Now let's go."

"But-"

" _Now_."

.

"Gods,where is the dude?" I cursed,walking back and forth. Jason crossed his arms.

"He'll be here Thals. And why exactly do you need to talk to him this urgently?"

"I'll tell you when he arrives."

"I hate it when she does that." Piper grumbled. I smirked. What? I love a good cliffhanger,they're just perfect and mysterious,and they drive everyone mad. It wasn't until a couple more seconds until the door opened,Apollo walking in. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Never mind that. Now this better be worth it." He grumbled. I whipped out my phone and put the recording.

"Listen to this!" I ordered. The recording was kind of muffled so he put the phone up to his ears. For a moment,he frowned,but then his eyebrows went up in two arches. When it finished,he simply stood frozen.

"What?" He asked,dazed.

"Okay time out,what's going on?" Jason asked,taking the phone from me and replaying it. After he listened to it,his expression was similar to Apollo's.

"So she really did meet Dylan up in Paris?"

"And Daphne set him up there," Apollo said,his expression turning into anger "gods,why did I think that she had become better?"

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots." I shrugged. He didn't listen,but simply ran his fingers through his hair,taking a deep breath.

"Let me guess,you fought with her about this?" Piper asked flatly.

"Well..it wasn't a fight...I don't know. She hasn't seen or replied to my texts and calls at all." He muttered,looking upset.

"She hasn't been replying to any of ours either," Piper replied,frowning "And Annabeth said that Percy was looking pretty down yesterday after their visit from the hospital. Do you think..something happened to their mom?"

"No,because Percy went again today morning,but whatever's happening,it's affecting both of them." Jason said firmly.

"Where's Percy anyways?"

"At the hospital. He told me half an hour said he left Penny home,she's sick." He said quickly. I glanced at Apollo,who looked slack.

"Thanks you guys,see you." He said,turning and barging out of the door. I have to say,this vacation isn't going good at all.

 **Apollo**

So even if Penny turned Dylan away,he would've done something to her. Gods,why am I so stupid? I believed that Daphne was better now..I drove to the Jackson's apartment and opened the door. Luckily,it was unlocked.

"Penny?" I called out. No reply. I walked into my room to see her curled up and asleep on her bed. There was a little drool on the side of her mouth. Cute. I sighed and kneeled down next to her,pushing her hair aside and carrassed her face in a loving manner. Her eyes gently fluttered open.

"A-Apollo?"

"Shh,just sleep Sunshine," I told her,putting my hand on her forehead. It was sweltering hot. She stayed down,but her eyes didn't close. Instead,she scooted a little for me to sit down next to her,so I did.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly,her eyes a bit red. I smiled guiltily at her.

"I came to see you silly."

She moistened her dry lips,her eyes moving elsewhere "I know it's my fault Apollo."

"Penny-"

"No,just listen," she interrupted,sitting upright. She then the ought her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees "I shouldn't have let Dylan kiss me and I never should've lied to you. But if I said that he didn't do anything else,I would be lying again."

I took her hand,which was also burning "What do you mean?"

"Two days before he kissed me,he sort of asked me out to-to talk. I thought he had changed;he was so kind and gentle,but i felt guilty because I-I love you and I was hanging with my abusive ex. He told me about his feelings for me,how he couldn't let me go and left. It had an effect on me. And I'm not using this as an excuse-" she added hastily "-it's just...I don't know,I don't know how he convinced me."

"It doesn't matter." I said,squeezing her hand "I don't care if he kissed you,and I don't care if he told you his feelings. And as much as you thought Dylan had changed...I thought Daphne had changed."

"What?" She asked,looking confused.

"She told me a few days after you felt that Dylan was in Paris. I didn't believe it but..I got suspicious. I started relying on her for information about you and Dylan. And that's not all. Thalia and Piper said that they heard Daphne over the phone talking to Dylan.." And I started telling her everything I heard on the recording. She looked surprised.

"-So you couldn't have done anything about it Penny. Believe me,he would've hurt you if you pushed him away and I wouldn't have been there to help you." I finished. She bit her lip.

"But-but I could've done something!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I smiled. She struggled for an answer.

"Well..I-I could've...told my dad!"

"And you didn't because?"

"He would've made a big scene out of it."

"Exactly. Look,this time he's gone for good. He doesn't live in Paris right?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"No,he said that he was just coming for a week or two. Said that he wanted to see me. Well,now we know that it was Daphne who told him that I'd be in Paris,so he'd stop by to see me." She shrugged. I nodded,my mind clearing up a bit.

"But I'm sorry." She added.

"You don't have to say that."

"Just let me say it Solace,okay?"

I laughed softly "Alright Jackson,it's okay."

She grinned and then stretched her arms. I realised that she still must be sleepy. "Come here." I held out my arm and she scooted towards me,putting her head on my lap. Her entire body was warm with fever and I could feel the beating for her heart at a steady pace. I gently raced my fingers through her hair trying to take my thoughts away from the fact that mom's surgery was tomorrow. Should I tell Penny? No,she's already down sick,don't need to put more pressure on her.

I bent down and kissed her temple;she smiled feebly. Normally we would just keep talking until she fell asleep,but she did so in about five minutes. Cute. Finally after I was sure that she was completely asleep,I gently carried her and put her on my pillow. Then kissing her forehead I walked out. I was about to give Daphne a piece of my mind.


	19. Author's note

**Yay,now we hate Dylan even more. I'm getting the urge to start a new story,but I have to finish this and then my PERCABETH fanfic...ugh.**

 **And I need to ask you guys a favour. You know my story,Love is a Secret Poison? Well turns out I'm discontinuing that,but I don't want to delete it. I'm just writing this because I would love it one of you guys (or maybe two,idc) would continue the story in your accounts for me. Just give the credits and blah blah blah...because I literally have no more ideas for that story. You don't have to,but I'm just saying :)**


	20. Dead

**Yay,now we hate Dylan even more. I'm getting the urge to start a new story,but I have to finish this and then my PERCABETH fanfic...ugh.**

 **And I need to ask you guys a favour. You know my story,Love is a Secret Poison? Well turns out I'm discontinuing that,but I don't want to delete it. I'm just writing this because I would love it one of you guys (or maybe two,idc) would continue the story in your accounts for me. Just give the credits and blah blah blah...because I literally have no more ideas for that story. You don't have to,but I'm just saying :)**

* * *

 **Penny**

The first thing I thought of when I woke up;Was it a dream? Apollo coming here and us making up? Or did he really come? This is what I hate about sleeping. In between you do stuff,and you don't know if you really did it or not. It drives you crazy and makes you ask stupid questions. I tried sitting up,but I felt sick.

"P-Percy?" I called out. I heard footsteps and my brother peek in.

"Yeah?"

"N-Nothing. Just checking if you were here. Did-did Apollo come by?"

"Yeah,he did. You guys made up?"

I nodded,sniffing. Great. Now I have a runny nose in the middle of summer. Great. He frowned and sat next to me just like how Apollo had done. "Damn,you're really sick. How the hell did that happen?"

"Well..I spent the entire night under my warm blankets and crying in my pillows after my fight with Apollo...must've been that." I shrugged. Percy tutted.

"Sometimes I don't understand women."

"Uh huh. So how's mom?" I asked. He moistened lips lips,his shoulders tensing up. He averted his eyes and sighed.

"Shes good,but the longer they wait for the money.." I didn't have to know what he was trying to say. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Percy. I promise." I hugged him,thinking about ways in which I could get thirty thousand. Well,we'd have to rob a bank,that's for sure. I think I watched a movie about that once,a few kids robbing a bank to pay for her father's treatment. I forgot the name though,but I loved that.

"Penny..if mom really-I mean-you know.." He swallowed,let to me go "is dad gunna make us live with him?"

I never thought of that,but I'm willing to bet that that's what he'll do. I won't be able to leave Apollo again,and he definitely can't leave Annabeth. Plus,how can I leave all my friends? I bit my lip.

"I-I don't know Percy...we're old enough to live alone,but..I still feel like we're only sixteen."

He nodded "I know sis..but how will we get the money? I checked mom's bank account and..we're _way_ behind. Soon they're not gunna care about mom's life anymore and-"

I quickly hugged him again,screwing my burning eyes up. I couldn't bear to hear it. My mom is worth more than a billionaire and she's a queen. She can't just...I felt Percy bury his face in the side of my neck and his body started shaking a bit.

"Gods Penny,what are we gunna do?" He mumbled in a shaky voice. I wanted to tell him a perfect and logical scheme,but I simply sighed,a tear sliding down my face.

"I don't know Percy. I really don't know."

.

"I'm very,very sorry kids,but I can't lower the price. She needs surgery fast,and I'm afraid we can only wait for one week." The doctor said kindly.

"One week? But doctor-can we like,pay after the surgery?" I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ms Jackson,but we have strict rules and terms about that. I can't bend them for you." He inclined his head at me and Percy and then walked down the corridor. I sighed,hanging my head. At least we tried. I walked into the room,Percy behind me. Mom looked fine,but her skin was extremly pale and she looked more skinny than usual. It was torture. Me and Percy glanced at each other than back at her.

"Let's go,I can't stand this." Percy said,taking a rattled breath. I nodded and got up,planting a kiss on her forehead before walking out. The walk out of the hospital took forever. I hoped that the hospital wasn't the last place where I'd see mom. I half glanced at Percy;he looked like he was about to faint.

I wasn't feeling so good myself. Every time I blinked my vision blurred and I felt like puking. I was already feeling pretty warm,so I simply dressed in a sleeveless grey shirt and jeans. "I'll drive."

He turned towards me "Penny,you've got a fever-"

"It's okay. You look like you're ready to pass out. Hand me the keys."

 **Apollo**

"We need to talk,now." I ordered as soon as the door opened. She looked surprised and also a bit flustered.

"O-Okay..come in-"

"No need,I'm in a hurry," I said coldly,glaring at her "I know about your plans with Dylan. You purposely sent him to Paris and tried to break us up,did you?"

Her expression from shock turned into a firm look "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. I thought you had actually changed,but I guess you're still the same bitch from years ago."

"I-"

"I may not have control over you,and I may not know what you exactly want,but you stay away from Penny,and tell Dylan to go to hell for all I care." I said,and without waiting for her expression turned away and walked off the porch back to my car. I wanted to vent more,but it all just stopped. Wondering if I should just go home or go and visit Penny,I suddenly remembered my mom and my heart sunk. Would she make it? Of course she will...I felt my phone buzz and then a message popped up on my screen;

 _Do u think u can come over? Percy's out with Annabeth_ ~Penny

 _Sure thing_

I drove over to her house,but I couldn't get my mind off of my mom. Lung cancer..gods,why does this happen to her? Why does this happen to me? If only I knew where she lives...before I knew it,I was at the Jackson's residents. I parked the car and knocked the door,which she opened a few seconds later. She was wearing shorts and a baggy sweatshirt which covered half of her palms too.

"Hey Sweetheart," I said,kissing her forehead as she let me in. She smiled and closed the door. Literally speaking,I could feel the heat coming from her body. I raised an eyebrow."Are you still sick?"

"Just a little bit," she admitted in a soft voice "I didn't want to stay home alone and without mom..it feels cold. I know it sounds stupid but.."

A cood fist squeezed my heart as she spoke about her mom. Should I tell her about mine? I know I'd regret it later,but I didn't feel like telling anyone,not even Penny. I took her hand."Hey,I get it. I get the feeling to. Now let me guess,popcorn and a movie?"

She grinned "I'll try hard to stay awake."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders "Sweetheart,if you cuddle with me I'll guarantee you an easy sleep."

She giggled "True. You're like,my giant panda plushy bear." she said happily,poking my stomach. Her expression...Cute. Cute. Cute. I kissed her forehead.

"Well the,this plushy bear-" I hoisted her up in bridal position,carrying her in my arms "wants a kiss."

Laughing,she wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and kissed me. The same salty taste that had always been on her lips were still there,and I liked that. I felt invincible,like I could protect her from everything and everyone in the world. I wanted to plunge deeper,but I decided that now wasn't the time,so I pulled back and grinned "So,you ready for a movie?"

"Yup."

 **Daphne**

He never knew. He never knew how hard exactly I had fallen for him. He was always so kind,so gently...he was perfect for me. And he was taken away by that bitch Penny. Sure,it happened years ago,but I won't let it slip. I'll never rest until she gets hurt. I pressed the phone to my ear,pursing my lips. A raspy voice answered my call.

" _Talk_."

"Solace knows. Time for plan B,Dylan."

" _Are you serious?"_

"Don't lie,you want her too,don't you?"

" _Yes_."

"Well,I want her too. I want her _dead_."

 **Apollo**

Turns out,we didn't put on the movie because we were cuddling most of the time on the couch. Honestly,I like cuddling more than watching TV. Don't blame me,I'm a romantic. Well,sort of. I'm not good at planning dates.

"Apollo?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what you wanna be after college?" She wondered,looking up at me. I kissed her head.

"Well that's easy. I'd still be your boyfriend."

She laughed softly,staring at me like I was impossible "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork,riiiight?" I grinned.

"No denying that. But well...I'm just a bit nervous about it." She said softly,sitting up straight so that she could see me properly. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..I know we both have gone through thick and thin together-" she chuckled nervously "but like,if we both get into different colleges...anything can happen..it's not like I'm saying that were not going to last! But well...I'm nervous." She finished. I smiled and brushed her bangs aside.

"If we both do get into different colleges,I doubt I'll ever see a girl as beautiful as you,Sunshine. Besides,I don't know much about college,but we always have the evenings to look forward to. Oh,and if you haven't known,there's something called technology."

"Shut up." She gently shoved me in a playful manner,but smiled. I smiled back as I took her hand and tapped the finger which the ring was on.

"Besides,who else could I ever love? There's never been anyone like you before,Penny."

Her cheeks were dusted with a tint of pink. I leaned forward and kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled between our lips. Suddenly I remembered something else. The day she came back from Paris and we were home alone in her room...thoughts kept whizzing in my mind at that moment. If it was taken to the next level,we might have ended up on her bed. I heard my ringtone and my eyes snapped open,our lips parting. It was Artemis.

"Sorry Sunshine,I'll just take this. Hello?" I asked,picking up the call. I could hear harsh breathing on the other end of the phone. I sat up straight,frowning.

"Artemis? What-"

" _Mom's dead."_


	21. Thanks for Reading!

**THE EEEEND!**

 **Seriously,I could be a secret Rick Riordan,I am seriously trolling you guys.**

 **Land yes,it doesn't make sense that the story suddenly ends like this. Y'all all thinking,hey,nothing really happened!**

 **Well you're both wrong and right dear munchkins. This whole story is based on the next one. Believe me,you'll understand. Anyways,the next one will be called 'Forbidden and Forgotten Sparks'**

 **And yes,I (might) have killed Leto and Daphne and Dylan are on the trail of Penny. Yada yada,you guys are gunna start spamming me on gmail and Insta**

 **Yes,I'm incredibly sorry.**

 **The next story might be published today or tomorrow.**

 **TOODLES!**


End file.
